Of Fortunes and Ferrets
by November Romeo
Summary: Hotaru Imai commissions the help of Ruka Nogi to land a big investor. So begins an arrangement with multiple strings and upshots nobody expected. Ruka and Hotaru? It's genius.
1. The One Line Fortune

**Of Fortunes and Ferrets**

**Disclaimer:** The author rightfully respects the genius of Tachibana Higuchi, creator of Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Note: **Your reviews are appreciated. Your PMs are never ignored. Requests are accepted. And this one finally made it off the board. Ü

This is the story that would've been published if **_His Dark, Kind Soul_ **hadn't taken form, so it's quite overdue. Save for the Prologue, the story is set after **_How Yuu Became the Coolest Kid in School _**and before **_Natsume Nullified_**. Ultimately, it could also stand alone.

* * *

**Prologue: The One-Line Fortune**

It was hard to tell who knew it first, if he did or if she did. There had always been something between them: enmity, a tentative truce, a never-ending competition. There was antagonism. There was history. But it was strongly believed that above all there subsisted friendship— the most bizarre and colorful kind.

He was there when she arrived late for a competition because she had to stay up all night after her lab blew up. Her best friend tried to take her place and he saw her rush to an injured robot after it had rescued her friend from harm. She was there when he lost his senses and tried to attack the school with his Alice. She would've gotten hurt if his own best friend hadn't stepped in to save everyone. He was there when she won an award at the Alice Festival. She was there when he first fell in love. Yes, he was always around, just as she had been; but they were never ever there specifically for the sake of the other.

He thought about it. It was hard to sit next to the girl everybody worshipped and not wonder what kept them captivated. Even though she'd sooner shoot him with that gun of hers, he did consider being with her. She thought about it too, but not the way he did. Not as openly. Not as honestly. To her, he would always be the guy who saw her best friend first and she wasn't used to being second.

So he looked at her and she glanced at him. But their gazes never met. They never saw each other at the same time. They continued to play their game and for a long while, nobody won.

* * *

"Oh look! Otonashi has a fortune-telling booth!" twelve-year-old Mikan cried excitedly then read out loud, "_Step right up for Otonashi's one-line fortunes. Your future in a nutshell._"

"Is that allowed?" Kitsuneme asked. He landed next to Mikan and studied the signboard. "A fortune from her isn't exactly for fun, is it? It's a real look at tomorrow."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Yuu commented just as the rest of their group stopped in front of the large colorful tent that was their classmate's stall.

"Yeah," Koko agreed, "At least then you'll know you're getting value for your rabbit."

It was the third day of the Alice Festival and they were touring the set up of the Latent Ability Class. It had been a long day for everyone and a while ago some of them had fallen back. They agreed to meet up at the last booth, which was Otonashi's Divination stand. With a real psychic manning it, the place was packed.

"I have an idea!" Mikan cried gleefully. Everyone around her immediately backed up a step and Kitsuneme took off to the sky. As her record would show, every time Mikan got an idea in her head it could lead to all kinds of consequences. "Let's all get fortunes! Come on guys! It would be fun. Besides, I have a lot of questions."

"I don't think it works that way," Nonoko said, looking up from the sign. "It says here you don't get to ask. She only does a really quick reading then gives you your fortune."

"I guess she did that for it to be less exhausting," Sumire remarked. "Can you imagine having to dance for all these people?"

"Ten rabbits for a precise fortune and five rabbits for a cryptic one," Koko read out loud. "What's a cryptic fortune?"

"Cryptic, meaning obscure, unclear," Yuu provided. "She'll give you a puzzling fortune for five rabbits."

"Who would want that?"

"Cheapskates," Mochu said, suddenly appearing with Natsume, Anna and Wakako.

Mikan eyed them skeptically. "Weren't Hotaru and Ruka with you?" Natsume blinked then glanced over his shoulder. On cue, there was an upsurge in the crowd.

"I told you not to take a picture you crazy, self-seeking little—"

Ruka's words were drowned out when Hotaru zoomed past them atop her flying goose, narrowly missing Kitsuneme who remained aloft. She circled them overhead then aimed her professional camera at the crowd, particularly at a red-faced Ruka who was riding the back of a polar bear. "Come back here Imai!"

Hotaru's camera flashed before she lowered it then said blandly, "You're so excitable."

"They're at it again," Wakako muttered needlessly. Ruka began leading his polar bear in a tight circle as he contemplated how to get to Hotaru and her darn camera.

"You annoying, overbearing—"

"It wasn't such a bad shot, Ruka," Mochu said, trying to smooth things over. "You were just eating cake after all." Instead of being appeased, Ruka glared at him while Natsume snickered.

"I told you not to share your dessert with the Komodo dragon but you just had to do it…" Above them, Hotaru took another picture and Ruka growled. Natsume spoke mildly. "Just leave it."

Ruka jumped off the polar bear, which immediately scampered off without harming anyone. Then he scowled at Hotaru before turning to the others, catching Mikan's eye and proceeding to blush when she smiled back. Natsume and Hotaru, who quickly focused her camera again, did not miss the reaction.

"Hey Mikan."

"What are you standing in line for?" Natsume interrupted in a bored tone.

"We're supporting Otonashi!"

"What she means is that we're getting our fortunes told," Sumire explained better, sidling up to Natsume.

"That's right!" Mikan grinned as the line started to move. "You go first, Yuu!"

"Me?"

Koko grinned. "Class representatives must always set an example."

Yuu looked reluctant but he took his place in the queue and everyone else filed in behind him. Natsume looked like he was about to beg off but Ruka had already fallen in line behind Mikan and had struck up a conversation. After a couple of minutes they were finally at the entrance and Mikan whipped out her starfish communicator to call for Hotaru to come down. Yuu took a deep breath then went inside the tent.

"What do you think she'll tell him?"

"He'll live a long full life with seven children and thirty grandkids."

"Very funny." Sumire rolled her eyes as Hotaru landed next to Mikan. "I suppose that would fall under the specific fortune category."

"Of course Yuu can spend ten rabbits on his fortune but I think I'll only spare five," Koko said, thinking out loud.

"I don't know Koko. Maybe you should taken a ten-rabbit fortune," Mochu put in. "If you take the cryptic one, you may not be able to decipher it even after it's come true."

"That's not cool!"

"This is pointless," Hotaru said when she couldn't shake off Mikan's hold on her arm. "Why would I want to spend any rabbits on a fortune? I already know what my future will be like."

"You do?" Mikan said in surprise. "What will you be?"

"Rich. Filthy rich," she smiled wickedly. "So I don't need to waste any rabbits here."

"But Hotaru, she could tell you something you don't know. Okay, so everybody already knows you're going to be a trillionaire but Otonashi might tell you something else. Say… whether you and I will be together forever."

Hotaru scoffed, "I think I'll pass." She tugged her arm free and was about to walk away when Yuu stepped out looking confused and even a little bit upset.

"Hey Yuu, what happened?"

He turned crimson. "Well, I decided to go for the five-rabbit reading and I thought she'd give me a vague fortune but what she said was pretty clear." He looked at all of them morosely. "She said I'll be number three." They all stared back blankly so he pushed up his glasses then clarified, "In class. I'm going to be number three in class."

"No way."

"But you and Hotaru have always been one and two!"

Yuu shrugged then pocketed the slip of paper Otonashi had given him as his one-line fortune. "Oh well, I guess when it happens… it happens."

"I'm leaving," Hotaru stated, turning away from the tent. Mikan gripped her arm then nudged her forward just as Otonashi called out, "Next!"

"Please Hotaru!" Mikan wheedled. Then as though it was a stroke of genius she cried out, "I'll pay for your fortune! Go on Hotaru. It's on me." She began pushing Hotaru earnestly towards the tent. "Here she is Otonashi. One puzzling fortune please!" She dropped five rabbits inside the bin then pranced outside, leaving her two classmates behind.

"This is so senseless—" Hotaru stopped then glanced at Otonashi. "No offense."

The fortuneteller gave her a wispy smile. "I've been waiting for you Hotaru Imai."

She grew suspicious. "You have?_"_

"Let's proceed."

With a snap of her fingers, her "band" started playing a rhythm and Hotaru watched her hop and skip around the room. It had been a long time since she last saw Otonashi dance and she had gotten much better. She was graceful and more pliant. With the flowing ribbons that were part of her attire, her movement was enchanting.

When she finally stopped, her eyes were smoky and she leveled Hotaru with a piercing stare. Hotaru was about to open her mouth when Otonashi suddenly pointed her forefinger at her then declared with certainty:

"Your future lies with a snow-white ferret."


	2. The Year It Would Come True

**Of Fortunes and Ferrets**

**Author's Note: **I actually have no preference between the Sumire-Koko and the Sumire-Mochu pairing. I read both with equal enthusiasm. For continuity's sake, we'll be going with the latter since I'm not in the business of writing about break-ups. Ü

If you've read _**Natsume Nullified**_, there are at least three things you know about this story before they even happen. Ü

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Year It Would Come True **

It was a rainy day and Central Town was nearly deserted. Hotaru was on its cobbled road, looking for inspiration for her next invention. She had just received word from the Administration that there was yet another high-profile investor that was looking into her work and she wanted to be ready with something new. She had gone to the pet shop, which had always been helpful in sparking design ideas, and was surprised with the latest animal on sale.

A white ferret.

It has been two years since the Alice Festival where they had all gotten their fortunes told. Hotaru didn't know how much of their fortunes have come true because not all of them had shared their one-liners. Yuu had not yet fallen from the top of the class. He was still consistently an honor student and over time their classmates forgot that Otonashi ever said that he would be number three. With that, the predictions that had rocked so many confidences also faded in their memories and life in the Academy went on.

In the last two years, several of her classmates had also started dating as though it was some kind of social experiment. Although Hotaru herself had never been interested in taking part of it, she did rather enjoy watching. Of course, her real interest began when Mikan and Ruka started going out and their relationship lasted for six months. In that span of time Hotaru watched them closely, ready to demand retribution if needed. She didn't have to worry though because their relationship had been amiable and when they parted ways they remained good friends.

It came as a surprise to her that her real concern at the time had been Natsume Hyuuga: the guy who, like her, watched them from the shadows. Natsume didn't cause any trouble. He seemed to have established his own code of ethics where it concerned Mikan and Ruka's relationship. But Hotaru saw that he did hurt somehow and she reluctantly admired him for his forbearance. By the time Mikan and Ruka broke up, an unspoken friendship had already been born between her and Natsume.

In any case, the real surprise pairing of Class B was that of Sumire and Mochiage. It startled even her, who never thought that Sumire would give up on Natsume and Ruka this early. It happened though, and whatever it was that Mochu did to win her over caused her to go as far as quit being the President of the Natsume-Ruka fan club. This caused a rift between Sumire and her best friend, Wakako, who took over the top position. That scuffle was settled soon enough and Sumire seemed very happy with her current boyfriend.

So that's how it had been for Class B in the past years. Her friends were hooking up, breaking up and switching partners. But not Hotaru. She wouldn't allow distractions like that. She remained focused on her goal. She never took her eye off the prize. While everyone else seemed to have forgotten about Otonashi's prophecies, she had kept it in her memory, getting ready to best apply it to the invention that she believed would make her fortune.

_My future lies with a snow-white ferret_, she thought as she stared through the pet shop window. She held the umbrella close to her as she studied the polecat scurrying around its cage. It was a sign.

The doors of the shop jingled and she looked up to see Ruka Nogi step out with his pet rabbit in his hands. She knew his weekly routine, which was to visit the pet shop to bring cheer and happiness to the caged creatures. He looked very pleased with himself. What a chump.

He stopped when he saw her and immediately frowned. "Did you come to take more pictures of me?"

She gave him a sardonic smile. "Not today, Nogi. I don't even have my camera with me."

Looking a bit put off but pleasantly so, Ruka clutched his jacket tighter then stepped up to her. The rain spattered him on the shoulders and she held the umbrella higher to admit her friend. They stood in silence.

"What are you looking at?"

"How much does the ferret cost?"

He tipped his head. "Seven hundred rabbits. Cash upfront."

"It's a beautiful creature."

He paused, glanced at her. "That's right."

Hotaru watched the animal a while longer, thinking happily of the wealth that would soon be hers. To Ruka, her expression was just a little bit manic. He cleared his throat to get her attention and she immediately turned to him.

"Are you heading back to the dorms soon?"

"Not for a while."

"I'll go on ahead then," Ruka mumbled. He carefully tucked Usagi inside his coat then he took one step back and was immediately beneath the rain. "I'll see you tomorrow Imai."

"Sure," was all she said. It was like their secret, always meeting by chance at the pet shop; him for his routine and her for design ideas. It was one of the things that kept them friends. Ruka waved then, bowing his head to turn away from the shower, he headed for the bus stop.

After a moment of deliberation, Hotaru went inside the pet shop. A couple of minutes later she came back out carrying the albino, domesticated polecat in a silver cage. The shop owner proceeded to shake her hand on the front steps, thrilled by the purchase, even though she had successfully haggled the price down to four fifty. By then, the rain had dwindled away and Hotaru folded her umbrella. She held up the cage to peer at her new pet. Black, curious eyes stared back at her.

"Hello, Shiro."

Sunlight started to break through the clouds and with no one watching Hotaru allowed a spring in her step, already imagining the riches to come. Carrying the cage in one hand and the umbrella in the other, she took the same route as Ruka and headed for the bus stop.

* * *

Ruka peered behind one of the shelves of the huge library to see if Hotaru was coming. Seeing the aisle still empty, he returned to his post near the corner window and sat on the ledge. It was five minutes before their set meeting time and he knew she'd be here on the dot even if she was nowhere to be seen two minutes hence.

It was insane for him to come. Hotaru didn't even offer any explanations why she wanted to talk in private. They had been standing in line at breakfast when he felt her hiss in that indifferent, controlled voice of hers, "Library, Classical Lit section, two o'clock."

A chill had gone up his spine. "Excuse me?"

Hotaru stared at him with cool, calculating eyes. "I'll bring pictures of your most mortifying moments from ten years old to present."

"_What?!"_ He turned to her fully, annoyance and mistrust mingling in his gaze. The people in line turned to them in question, wondering what Imai was doing to Nogi now.

"A trade. Come and we'll have a trade," Hotaru said in the same stoic tone.

"What are you up to?" he demanded, immediately on defense. Several of the onlookers craned their necks to see what was going on.

Hotaru simply lifted one shoulder then took her tray. "Don't put on a show Nogi." Then she calmly walked off, leaving Ruka alone under the student body's scrutiny.

And even if she didn't deserve it and Ruka knew it wasn't smart to be such a pushover where Hotaru Imai was concerned, here he was at the library fifteen minutes early, waiting to see what she had to say. He had to admit he was curious and naïve as it may sound, he didn't think it was that unsafe to meet up with one of the most heartless, albeit popular, girls in school.

He glanced at his watch. Three… two… one.

"Hey Nogi."

He turned around. Hotaru stood at the aisle, with a backpack hitched over one shoulder and an impersonal grin on her face.

"Hey Hotaru."

"It's good you showed." She tossed her bag on one of the carrels and sat down. Sunlight streamed through the window and Ruka thought she would've made a very pretty picture if he didn't know just how malicious she could be.

"Pictures Imai. I want to see the pictures."

Hotaru pursed her lips then as though this really was a covert business meeting, she meticulously opened her backpack and pulled out a brown envelope. She carefully undid the loop then spilled its contents on the table.

Ruka deflated. Well, the girl hadn't been lying. There was a picture of him romancing the giant chick, another of him singing a ballad in the barn and still another of him sharing an ice cream cone with a Komodo dragon. Hotaru let him look through the pile in peace. When he had finished his inspection, he glanced up.

"What's the deal?"

"Ten pictures," Hotaru said gamely. "You can choose ten pictures from this pile and they're yours. I'll even destroy the negatives and all the copies I have."

"Can I have your word on that?"

"We could even sign it in blood," she said almost cheerfully and his guard went back up. She was being way too generous. It was never that easy with Hotaru Imai.

"What's the catch?"

"You'll have to work for me," Hotaru stated.

He laughed. "As your slave?"

"If I wanted a slave, I wouldn't be meeting with a pretty boy," she said smoothly. He was too used to her for that to sting. "I have other work in mind."

They locked eyes for a second or two then Ruka pulled out a chair and sat down. "Okay, I'm listening."

"The Academy is allowing me to make a presentation for a very important client. The investor is a non-Alice so he'll only be allowed inside the campus for a limited period. This project could make me rich."

"And this concerns me, why?"

Hotaru reached into her backpack and pulled out a thick folder that she laid open on the desk then slid to him. Humoring her, Ruka glanced at the top page. His eyebrows shot up when he found himself staring at a detailed profile of a teenager.

"What's this?"

"Groundwork research," Hotaru said shortly. "I had to check him out."

"And you compiled this overnight?"

"Just this morning after second period," she said dismissively.

It was very thorough. Ruka ran his finger down a column that showed the person's blood sugar history. Another page outlined his Elementary academic performance and still another page showed the guy's latest purchase from an online antique auction.

"Imai, you are scary."

"Lord Brighton Weller, the Viscount of Elbrook," Hotaru summarized impatiently. "Seventeen-years-old, the eldest son of the President of the Myerrs Holding Company. He's still in high school but he's already the Sectional Head of their R&D team for Bioengineering. He used his money to enter the Alice Academy to scout for new ideas."

It bothered him that she had to throw in that last bit and seemed so impressed by it. "So you'll create something extraordinary. You have the Alice of Invention, Hotaru. You build stuff everyday before breakfast. This can't be that hard."

"My average inventions won't do. I need something mind-blowing, something inspired." She turned to the window, a faraway look on her face.

"So what do you need me for?"

"Page twenty-seven will show you his hobbies, likes and dislikes." She turned serious. "He's an animal-lover."

Ruka slid over that detail when a brief description caught his eye. "It says here he's a known flirt and could be a pitiless boss. He uses his wealth to achieve desired results and pulls all kinds of suspicious contracts." He glanced up in alarm. "Are you sure you want to work for this guy?"

"Yes," Hotaru snapped. "I told you, I'm doing a presentation for him."

"Well, I don't want to work for him." He stood up.

"That's fine because _you'll _be working _for_ me," Hotaru retorted. "He may be a jerk but his projects are okay. He's into animals. You should like that."

Ruka studied her for a moment then breathed out. "You need my Alice, don't you? Because you'll be working with animals."

"Exactly."

"And you can't do this alone because the animals won't even go near you, seeing as they can smell evil and all."

She ignored that jibe. "I need you because the invention I have in mind doesn't deal with your everyday menagerie."

"I get it… and in exchange for my services you'll give up ten of my most embarrassing photos."

"That's right."

"Why not just blackmail me?" Ruka wondered.

"You forget Ruka, we grew up together. I know you. I want you to do it willingly so that you'd do it well," Hotaru said bluntly. "I can't have you making mistakes when we're in a shark tank."

He stared. "Sharks?"

"Just an example. Anyway, I know you won't be at your best if I do this through blackmail."

Ruka snorted. "So you opted for bribery this time. Very clever." He glanced at the thick profile again. The girl didn't have any experience taming animals yet she was gearing to jump into a shark tank. Evidently this meant a lot to Hotaru so he decided to push his luck. "Ten pictures aren't enough. If I help you, I want you to swear here and now that you will never again peddle my photos."

She hadn't expected him to bargain. "That's a large stipulation."

"Take it or leave it Hotaru."

It sounded like a big concession to make. But then, if Lord Weller did sign, she really wouldn't need his photos anymore. "You have a deal… if I win the investment. If he walks, then it's off the table."

Ruka laughed. "Too risky. What if you mess up your presentation? That shouldn't be my problem Imai. I'd have done my part."

Her eyes narrowed. "I never mess up so landing this guy will be based on whether or not _we _do a good job."

That made him stop. "We? So that makes us a team. I'll be working _with_ you."

She hadn't meant to say it that way but she realized Ruka's deportment had somehow changed. Hotaru found herself nodding. "Yes."

There was a pause. Ruka mulled it over then asked, "I won't even have to deal with Brighton Weller?"

"Of course."

"Okay then," he spoke seriously. "I'll do this for you Hotaru. I'll stick it out until we win this investor and he makes you rich. And when that happens, you will never again put my pictures up for sale."

Hotaru stared at Ruka. So, the guy had grown a backbone in all these years she had known him. It was a fair arrangement. After all, he wasn't even asking for a cut in the profits. All he wanted was his pride back. She could give him that, though something inside her balked at the thought that she may never again point her camera at Ruka Nogi. Lord Weller was more important so she squelched the feeling.

"Deal."

* * *

"I seriously cannot believe you're doing this."

"You two are overreacting."

"Are we? You could get yourself killed and no one will be able to find your body."

"It's only Hotaru."

"Exactly. It's Hotaru Imai and you'll be working alone."

Ruka turned away from Koko and Kitsuneme to seek help from his best friend. "Would you tell these two that it's perfectly harmless and I'm simply helping out a friend in need?"

"Knock it off, both of you," Natsume said shortly. Seeing he was less than stern, they slid over the warning.

"You're ditching us! To hang out with her," Koko argued. "How unusual is that?"

"It's Hotaru Imai!" Kitsuneme emphasized again. "The girl who's been on your back since the day _Mikan_ got here."

"May I remind you that she's also _your_ friend," Ruka said. "Besides, we made a deal."

"What deal?"

"That's between us," he responded, wisely concealing all details. He glanced at his watch then stood. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. Can't be late on my first day."

"There's no turning back!" Kitsuneme called after him.

"You'll never be the same after this!" Koko interjected. When Ruka left the dinner table, they exchanged a glance. "That was fun. What do we do now?"

"Want to see what Yuu is up to?"

"Great idea."

Natsume looked at them with irritation then stood up too. He hurried to catch up with Ruka outside the dining hall.

"Hey!"

Ruka turned then shifted his duffel bag to the other shoulder. "What's up?"

Natsume fell into step next to him as they headed for the gym. "It's not completely unfounded you know. It _is_ Hotaru Imai."

Ruka rolled his eyes. "And like I said, she's our friend. How bad could it be?"

"Hotaru's pretty unpredictable and when it comes to you, she's pretty… heartless. I'm just saying I wouldn't put it past her to do something sneaky so watch your back."

"I told you, we made a deal."

He had explained all this to Natsume and he did so for two reasons. One was to have someone from the outside who knew exactly what was going on. Two was to make sure someone could come get him in case Koko and Kitsuneme were right and he did suddenly vanish while working with Hotaru.

"Are the pictures worth it?"

"I finally get the chance to make her stop. I'm taking it."

"All right," Natsume conceded, "But like I said: Watch your back."

"Gotcha."

They stopped in front of the eleven-story sports complex then stared up at the imposing building. It did look much more sinister knowing Hotaru was inside waiting for him.

"And you're doing it after dark," Natsume muttered. "Crazy kid. I'll check on you guys tomorrow morning."

"You don't have to."

"No-star is making me do it."

Ruka smirked. "And you said yes."

"Shut up," Natsume said briefly before returning to the matter at hand. "Now remember, speed dial one."

"All right already."

Natsume turned to leave. Ruka walked up the front steps of the nearly secluded gymnasium. He heaved a breath. For the umpteenth time, he had to remind himself: _It's only Hotaru Imai._


	3. Beauty and the Beast tamer

**Of Fortunes and Ferrets**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Beauty and the Beast-tamer **

_It's only Hotaru Imai._

Ruka entered the PE building then headed for the indoor pool area. There was a sign just beyond the gate indicating that the facility had been rented for the night. Moving past it he entered the main room and found it utterly deserted. Only a few lights were turned on and the pool glowed eerily, casting waving lights across the ceiling. The blue-green waters lapped gently against the edge and were the only sounds created in the cavernous room.

It was the perfect setting for a teenage hacker movie.

"Hello?" he called out, "Imai?"

"There you are," a voice answered and he immediately turned around. Unfortunately, he wasn't ready for his mouth to grow completely dry or his jaw to go slack.

Hotaru Imai came out from the locker room wearing a two-piece high-neck, black tankini. It showed off curves he didn't realize she'd acquired in the past year. It was conservative, of course, but then she had always been so attractive that she didn't really need seductive outfits to show off. Hotaru's hair was dripping and her arms still had droplets signaling she had probably just emerged from the swimming pool. She was holding a towel and was patting her skin with it and his eyes traveled the same course it took. Then belatedly realizing he was rooted to the spot and openly staring, Ruka mentally shoved himself forward.

"Hey." Was that his voice that came out dry and squeaky? He cleared his throat. "So… we're here for a swim?"

She rolled her eyes then raked a hand through her wet her. Heaven help Ruka, but he couldn't help but watch. Hotaru didn't seem to realize it though and nonchalantly checked the waterproof watch strapped to her wrist.

"I was just putting some finishing touches to the system. You should get ready. I'll need you in a while." Hotaru looked him over and her eyes narrowed. "Didn't I tell you to bring swimwear?"

"Right, here." He gestured to his duffel bag.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Strip already."

Did she not realize that he was fourteen years old and so his mind was constantly teetering between the innocent and… the not so innocent? A hundred retorts rushed inside his head but he found it difficult to speak when Imai cocked an eyebrow at him, which he found very distracting. His hesitation gave her cause to mock on.

"Are you going to be this slow all night?" she said irritably.

"I'm on it," he grumbled. Then he stomped towards the benches while counting to fifty to steady both his temper and his nerves.

_It's Hotaru Imai,_ he told himself as he pulled his shirt off. _The same girl who made your life in the Academy twenty times harder than it should be. Little Hotaru Imai, the most sadistic girl on campus. Never mind that she's stunning— she's lethal. She just took you by surprise, that's all. Hell of a surprise too… never getting that image out of my head…_

Unknown to Ruka it was Hotaru's turn to be startled behind him. She had just finished pulling out a pair of wetsuits when she turned around and spotted a shirtless, well-built Ruka doing warm-up exercises. For her part though she was keen enough to feel no more than female appreciation.

Ruka Nogi had a long, athletic frame with a flat stomach and strong, toned arms and legs. She had always considered him to have a pretty face but they were fourteen now and Hotaru had to grudgingly admit that he had certainly grown up and not in a bad way either. He had always been taller than her but now the height difference was much more pronounced. Obviously, he had also been working out and the effort definitely paid off.

_He is number two after all,_ she thought and a slow approving smile came to her face. Just her luck Ruka chose that exact moment to glance her way and their eyes met and held for one, singular and evocative moment.

They both shivered.

Ruka broke the silence first, injecting humor in his tone. He went for cliché, "Like what you see?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes then threw the wetsuit at him, landing it squarely over his head. In contrast, she injected as much disgust as she could muster. "In your dreams."

"I hope you're not planning on being bossy all night."

"I couldn't be anything else if I tried."

And just like that normalcy was restored.

* * *

"Start romancing."

Ruka looked at her incredulously. He really should've asked for more details about his job description before agreeing. After all, it was only a matter of self-preservation. But it was too late now. Even then he had to stare at the deep end of the pool a minute longer.

"It's a jellyfish."

"Yes, but aren't you supposed to be living proof that _all_ animals have feelings?"

"But it's a _giant_ jellyfish."

"So what? You wooed a giant chick once, remember?"

He turned to gaze at her in ridicule. "Hotaru, it has tentacles and a really bad sting. Coming from this thing, it's going to sting for a lifetime."

"Look Ruka," Hotaru spoke impatiently. "I'm going to jump in five seconds and so you're going to have to either tame it or absolutely charm it. I don't care which. Just get it done and don't get me killed."

"But Hotaru—"

"Now Nogi!" Then she leapt.

"Damn it, Imai!" he cried in panic then hurried after her. Without thinking, he plunged into the ice-cold water then instinctively released his pheromones just as the jellyfish bobbed towards his boss. "Stop! M-my… dearest! Stop!"

Ruka has had several creatures clamoring for his attention and most of the time he didn't mind since he loved animals, but he had to admit he was terrified by the sheer size and menace the jellyfish before him represented. It was a good moment to test his Alice though. The animal grew tamer and began floating peacefully between him and Hotaru. He breathed in relief.

Without acknowledging the achievement, Hotaru pulled the oxygen mask over her face and dove. Ruka watched her move gracefully underwater. He glanced at the jellyfish, released his Alice for good measure then decided to join his classmate. He was also a pretty good swimmer and he quickly maneuvered himself to Hotaru's side. She began miming instructions.

The equipment she had set up underwater was remarkable as it gathered volumes of data while Hotaru went through different tests. He found himself once again marveling at the usefulness of the Alice of Invention. She asked him to conduct the jellyfish to move in certain ways and the task was only too easy for him to accomplish. When they were done, she gestured upwards and they both resurfaced.

"That was great!" Ruka exclaimed. "I have no idea what just went on down there but that was amazing. I've never been that close to a— why are you staring at me?"

Hotaru didn't realize she had been. She shook her head as though to clear it. "Jellyfish lack basic sensory organs, but you still managed to control it."

"Uhh, yeah… that's my Alice. That's why you struck a deal with me. What's the big deal?"

"You're not like me." She treaded water while she spoke. "When you use your Alice, it's really not your brain that you're exercising."

Insult?

"Yours is a feeling, more heart than head really."

Praise. _That_ was surprising. Her phrasing made him smile. And that earned a scowl.

"It was a statement of fact."

"I didn't say anything," Ruka laughed. Hotaru looked disgruntled and this close he noticed that she actually pursed her lips in an almost indiscernible pout.

_God, she's pretty_.

He was startled by the wayward thought. It was common knowledge in the Academy that Hotaru Imai was stunning but in his mind that bit had always fallen under general information. He never actually had his own opinion on the matter— until maybe tonight.

"What's on your mind?"

"You're cute," he answered promptly.

She scowled. "You're just begging to be shot."

_Steady girl, _Hotaru thought when he laughed again and made a very nice picture doing so. It wasn't smart to be flustered by Ruka Nogi. That's not how things went between them. But it was also wrong not to continue. Not to snap. Not to scold. It gave him cause to keep staring and the look in his eyes told her he somehow liked what he saw. His laughter dissolved into a low chuckle then eventually he sobered.

Had Ruka ever looked at her the way he was doing now?

Had he? Ruka didn't know. He wasn't sure. But part of him was almost convinced he never truly saw her in the years they've known each other. He never cared to. There was a novel feeling manifesting in his chest that he couldn't grasp. Blue eyes held purple ones and for a while they studied each other's expression in a way they never did when they were around other people.

"Hotaru," he began, surprising even himself at the familiar way that sounded. She didn't forestall him and they continued to look at each other. Just looked. Ruka was about to go on when his gaze went behind her and the words were lost. "Look out!"

* * *

"I'm all right! Put me down Ruka!"

"Would you hold still?" Ruka snapped as Hotaru continued to wriggle in his arms. "You need first aid. I'm giving you first aid."

"My legs are working properly, you idiot. Put me down right now." She yelped when Ruka suddenly dumped her on a pile of towels and glared.

"Stay here. I'm getting some stuff."

Then he hurried off in search of his things, all the while muttering to himself. Hotaru's left cheek flinched from the jellyfish's sting. The creature had meant them no harm but it had bobbed aimlessly towards them and they barely had enough time to get away. Ruka had tried to push her away but a tentacle grazed her cheek in the process. She didn't blame Ruka but the guy took the accident pretty hard and after calming down the jellyfish with his Alice, he had fished her out of the water like she weighed no heavier than a feather and carried her to the sidelines. They should've known better than to be distracted. They both knew it but neither had any inclination to explore what exactly had them preoccupied.

Ruka came back carrying his duffel bag. He pulled out a large paramedic kit and rummaged through it. Gauze, bandages, bottles of antiseptic spilled out. Not finding what he was looking for, he opened up the casing to reveal a second level. He began looking through bottles, still muttering, "Snake venom, tarantula… ah! Jellyfish."

"You have jellyfish formula?"

"When Natsume's your best friend, you have to be ready for anything," he answered offhandedly. He took a cotton ball, dabbed it then came at her. Hotaru reared back.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm deactivating the nematocysts."

"_What?"_

"The cells stuck to your cheek that could paralyze you," he said plainly.

"I know what nematocysts are," Hotaru shot back. "I'm wondering why you know how to deactivate them."

"Hold still and I'll show you." So saying he took her chin and began to work. Hotaru kept her gaze down while he gently wiped a spot on her cheek. It surprised her too that she didn't shoot him. When she winced, Ruka spoke to distract her, "I got this formula from Nonoko. She supplies everything."

"How come?"

"We have an arrangement, kind of like the deal we have now, only with no strings attached." Ruka turned to his kit and pulled out some gloves. Her cheek still throbbed horribly. "I help her get animal ingredients if she needs them and she supplies me with antidotes so that I can be ready for Natsume."

"Does he know?"

"I think he got the idea when he came home with a scorpion bite and I managed to save his life." With gloves on, he gestured with a safety razor. "I'm going to scrape off the rest. Don't worry, I'll be careful."

"That goes without saying."

Ruka chuckled then took her chin again. Once more, it shut her up. "I know what I'm doing. Just trust me. I won't leave a scar on your pretty face." When she didn't rise to that taunt, he stopped with the razor a mere centimeter from her face, and caught her eye. "How refreshing, Imai has no comeback. Have you been paralyzed?"

"Funny," she said but that was all she could get out. He was peering at her face and was much too close for comfort. When Ruka was finished, he rubbed a thumb over the sore mark. She was glad he was wearing gloves because that tempered the sensation the motion left on her cheek. She drew a breath while he finished examining his work.

"I think we're done. Nonoko's chemicals are great."

He smiled then began packing up. Hotaru released her breath when he finally backed away and her heart resumed its normal pace. She was irritated that Nogi could have an effect on her. She pondered how that could happen when she'd already dismissed him as a chump when they were ten years old.

"You could say thank you," he joked, misunderstanding her silence.

"Thanks," she said belatedly. Even the pain was starting to abate because of the formula. She didn't hire him for this but she supposed it could be considered a bonus in the contract.

Ruka took a seat next to her on the towels then leaned against the wall. It probably took no more than fifteen minutes but he liked having some quiet time with Imai. It helped him forget how heartless she could be. It made him forget that he was here because of a deal. It led him to think that he was here simply because they were friends.

"That was good practice," he said conversationally. "I'll think of it as part of my training to become a vet."

She frowned. "So I'm a guinea pig, am I?"

"You're more like a hamster."

_Bam!_

He'd also forgotten she always had the baka gun on her person.

* * *

After changing out of his wetsuit, Ruka stepped out of the locker room to a dimly lit pool area. Hotaru was nowhere to be seen so he assumed that she wasn't finished. The memory of what happened between them lingered in his mind, making him smile. It was rare to catch Hotaru off guard, rarer still that it would happen in his presence.

His eyes adjusted to the room and he realized something was off. The faint light wasn't coming from overhead but from the side where overnight lights had been activated. That couldn't be right because he knew the Academy's system was triggered only after the facility was empty. The activation also signaled a lock down, which meant all the doors were shut and wouldn't be opened until tomorrow morning.

_She wouldn't, _Ruka thought, agape. But an ironic voice in his head responded quickly. _This is Hotaru Imai. Of course, she would._

"She locked me in?!" he said out loud and his voice reverberated against the walls.

"You believe the worst things about me."

He turned around and breathed a sigh of relief when he found Hotaru, dressed now in casual clothes, staring at him dryly.

"I can't help it," he said with a shrug. "It's your track record."

"I wouldn't do anything after your help tonight."

"You shot me."

"That was a reflex," Hotaru returned dismissively. She surveyed the room, assessing the situation with mild annoyance. "We can't be locked inside. I reserved this facility overnight."

They made their way to the doors and she grabbed the handle. It wouldn't budge. She tugged again. The doors thundered in resistance. Then as testament to Hotaru's legendary impatience, she suddenly whipped out a handgun and aimed at the lock. It wasn't her baka gun. It seemed far more frightening. Even though he didn't know what would come out of the barrel, Ruka swiftly jumped in its way.

"Hotaru!"

"Move out of the way Nogi," Hotaru said with irritation. "I'm blasting our way out."

"There's no way I'm letting you do that. You'll get both of us in trouble."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Let's call for help." He pulled out his cellphone then frowned. _So much for speed dialing 1._ "My phone's dead. Yours?"

"It was drained when I hooked it up to the system to fully activate the data collection sequence."

Ruka blinked. "Your cellphone had enough power to do that?"

"Yes, while you couldn't even bother to recharge yours," Hotaru snapped.

"Look, I'm not the enemy here," he said tersely. "Stop sniping at me."

"Let me blast down that door and we'll call a truce."

"No!"

"Where does that leave us?" she asked tersely. "The building is locked up, both our phones are out, and you won't let me blow up the door."

"The doors open at five am," Ruka said calmly. He checked his watch. "That's six hours away. We could stay the night."

"Over my dead body."

He glared at her. "Does it really have to come to that?"

"I'm not staying here all night."

"And I'm not letting your destroy that door. I mean it Hotaru."

They had a staring match and all the while she continued to point the gun in his direction. Ruka stood his ground, believing with every shred of his being that she would relent. He'd come to realize that she did as long as he didn't back down. Of course, there would be consequences since she'd naturally try to salvage some of her pride, but that was expected. Though Hotaru's expression remained composed, he could see the tumult in her eyes.

"Consider it payback," he said earnestly. "I tended to your wound and in return you won't get us in detention. You don't want to owe me for anything, do you?"

"Damn it," she seethed. _Ruka, gentle, mild-mannered Ruka._ Hotaru lowered her arm and tucked the gun back in its holster. "You are the most aggravating person in the school."

He rubbed his chin, pretending to ponder. "No, actually, I think that would be Natsume."

_Bam!_

Ruka was knocked down to the floor. When he looked up he saw Hotaru wiping down her baka gun, which she had pulled out with the swiftness of a marksman. She smirked at him. "I had to shoot something."

He surprised her when he only laughed. That would be the consequence. He grabbed his duffel bag then they made their way back to the benches to wait out the rest of the night. _Two shots and then a lock down, _Ruka thought in amusement. He expected nothing less when he was with Hotaru Imai.


	4. The Best of Seven Hands

**Of Fortunes and Ferrets**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the positive feedback so far. I really love this pair and I hope this fic could be a convincing story for them. Ü The pace and humor will pick up in the next chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Best of Seven Hands**

They were completely silent.

There were two benches at the pool area near the locker rooms. Hotaru had chosen one. Ruka had taken the other. Hotaru was sitting, with her legs tucked beneath her. She leaned her head against the wall and was trying to doze. Ruka was lying down on his wooden bench, staring at the high ceiling. The benches were perpendicular and were within hearing range of each other. But that didn't matter.

They had nothing to say to each other.

The two of them survived the years through bickering. The bickering was mostly on Ruka's part. Much of their friendship was defined by blackmail. That was mostly Hotaru's doing. This would be the first time that they would be alone together and so maybe the silence was protecting their fragile ceasefire. Ruka understood but he still wished she would say something.

After what seemed like hours, Ruka glanced at his watch. He stifled a groan. It had only been half an hour. He got up.

"Are you awake?" His voice rang through the still room, surprising even him at how loud he had spoken. But Hotaru didn't even flinch. Her eyes flickered open. Ruka cleared his throat. "I can't sleep."

"So?"

"So… how are you doing it?"

Instead of answering, Hotaru's eyes shut again. Ruka frowned at her dismissal but then she answered, "Closing your eyes rests your body even if you don't achieve REM."

"So you're not asleep?"

She snorted. "I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

All right, he deserved that. He watched her for a while longer then got bored and stood. He started pacing the width of the pool. A while later, he sat on the floor then started rummaging through his bag. He pulled out his paramedic kit and rearranged everything inside. Then he started poking through the pockets of his duffel bag.

"You're like a kid," Hotaru said suddenly. She straightened in her seat and smirked.

"I can't sleep."

"So you said."

"You can't sleep either," he pointed out. "I'm just more honest about it."

"Aren't you about everything?"

Ruka fished deep into his bag then pulled out a small box. He grinned. "Hey Hotaru, do you want to play cards?"

"Do I look that bored to you?"

"We'll play for rabbits."

"Russian poker, best of seven hands, winner takes the pot," she said briskly, getting up from the bench. She plopped down in front of Ruka and cracked her knuckles.

He chuckled. "That was easy."

"Deal the cards, Nogi."

"Not so fast. We need house rules."

"Full deck to deal for each round."

"Are we counting units?"

"Nope, just the better of the front, middle and back hand. Best of three determines the winner of the round."

"Bet placement?"

"After each hand is dealt. Agree?"

Ruka didn't have a problem with Hotaru setting the rules. Anyway, he didn't think she'd have it any other way. "Agreed."

They played the first hand seriously and Ruka won the round. He couldn't really tell if that irritated Hotaru. He shuffled the cards and dealt again. They arranged their cards in silence. Ruka wondered if this was any better than when they were feigning sleep. He glanced at his opponent but Hotaru's face was perfectly impassive. When they coined the term, 'poker face', this must be what they were talking about.

"Where did you learn to play cards?" he blurted out. Hotaru glanced at him, her expression never changing. "Did you come in knowing how? At ten years old?"

She shook her head. "A book."

"Oh."

"You?"

"My mom taught me," he said, glad that she asked even if it was just a formality. "We used to play at home. I was eight years old but she let me join the table."

"Cool," Hotaru answered briefly. She looked at her little pile of multi-colored catnip. It was one of the oddities in Ruka's bag that they were using for poker chips. She selected two red ones then tossed it into the pot.

Ruka matched her bet then broke the silence again, "Do you want to play Blackjack later?"

"Do you want to play seriously now?" she asked sarcastically.

He shook his head. "No. Actually, I don't."

"You said we're playing for rabbits."

"Right now, we're playing for catnip," he retorted. "Tomorrow, at daybreak, you can continue your greedy, mercenary ways. But tonight it's just pet food."

Hotaru shrugged. "Fine, but if you don't transform my catnip into realizable rabbits tomorrow, you'll pay for it in pictures."

"What makes you think you'll win tonight?"

Her eyes flashed. "I always win."

"Then you've never played me."

"Oh, you are so on, Nogi."

"I said, don't take it seriously," he said impatiently. "Can't you take your mind off the cash for a couple of hours?"

"No," she said shortly. "Show me your hand." He laid out his cards. "Rats." Hotaru tossed her cards at the center pile. He laughed, happier about getting a reaction out of her than winning.

Ruka gathered the cards again then shuffled them. Hotaru got up to fetch two water bottles from her bag. She tossed one to him then sat down. She positioned herself against the wall and leaned back. He smiled inwardly. Hotaru had just signaled for a break without a word.

"How long do you have before Weller gets here?"

"Two weeks," she said. "Three of us are competing for the contract. It'll be tight."

"You'll do fine. You rack up dozens of investors a month."

Hotaru sipped her water. "Actually, the Academy asked me to make two presentations. I did my research and it turns out Brighton Weller is the more profitable choice so I dropped the other one."

It made him frown. "That's how it is with you, huh? Returns, profit and the bottomline."

"That's how it is in the real world."

"Maybe but it doesn't have to be about that all the time," Ruka muttered. He started playing solitaire. "You could live a little. Hang out with the gang more. Maybe even date."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "Date?"

"You're fourteen, why is it so surprising?"

"I'm Hotaru Imai."

"I know who you are," Ruka retorted. "Really, I get enough of that, 'I'm-so-and-so' crap from Natsume. What makes you think your reputation dictates anything?"

"It's not that." Hotaru looked sardonic. "A guy would have to be crazy to go out with me. Crazy or stupid."

"Why?"

"Because I'm mean and greedy," she said bluntly. "I'd run him ragged. He'll go broke. I'd dominate him."

"I don't believe that," Ruka said. "You're much too ambitious, Imai. Running the life of some poor schmuck wouldn't be high on your list. You wouldn't have the patience for it. You'll be too busy earning cash to even care what the guy does." She blinked at him. Ruka played an ace then realized his companion had grown silent. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just surprised. I didn't think you knew me that well."

"Know thy enemy," he said wisely. He dealt out threes to finish his game. "I spend a great deal of my school life trying to figure you out. And I know you don't lack for admirers."

Hotaru snorted. "Oh yeah, I've got losers promising to rob banks or jump off bridges for me."

"Cut them some slack," Ruka returned. "Some boys tend to act like idiots around attractive girls." This time, her head snapped to him. The startled look on her face was genuine. Ruka grew confused. "Come on Hotaru, you must know you're beautiful."

"Yes." She looked at him with wonder. "But I didn't know _you_ thought so."

"I'm not blind. You're not my type but I know you're pretty."

"I'm not your type?"

"Yeah, like I'm not yours," he said carelessly, "Even if I am a school heartthrob."

"True enough." She watched Ruka gather the cards again when he was done with his game of solitaire. Without having to ask, he began dealing out the cards to finish their seven-game tournament.

"What you need is some guy who has a life of his own that doesn't revolve around you," Ruka went on as the cards flew to life in his hands, "Which brings us back to you and dating."

"You're encouraging me to go on dates?"

"Yes." He noted her amusement. "Have you ever?"

"Sure. In fact, the last time was with… Natsume."

That brought him up short. His hand stilled over the deck and Ruka absolutely stared. "Hyuuga?"

"No, Rodriguez," she said dryly. "Of course, Natsume Hyuuga."

"You went out with Hyuuga?!" Ruka asked, rapidly severing all ties of friendship and dropping first-name basis. Hotaru smirked at the dumbfounded look on his face. "When was this?"

"A year ago… when you were with _Sakura,_" she mocked.

"Oh." That clarified it but his chest still flinched slightly and there was no explaining that. He finished dealing then quickly picked up his cards. He said no more.

Hotaru correctly guessed his mind must be running wild with highly unlikely romantic scenarios of her and Natsume and decided she needed to interrupt. She cleared her throat. "Why did you break up with Mikan?"

"How long did you two go out?" Ruka asked instead, his irritation evident.

"Two or three dates, it wasn't a relationship," Hotaru said shortly the repeated, "Why did you break up with Mikan?"

Ruka knew her tone meant the subject was over so he reluctantly moved on. "It was… complicated. Mikan didn't really want to be with me. Even when we were together, I always felt like she wasn't completely with me. You know?"

"No, I don't know," she said bluntly. "As far as I do know, you gave up on her."

"It was a mutual decision—"

"Oh please. If you tried harder, it could've worked out. You gave up first and the stupid girl didn't know what to do."

He sobered. "Hotaru… Natsume said… did I break her heart?"

"Did I not shoot you that day?"

"I thought you did that on principle."

"Yes, the principle being that you're not supposed to get away with hurting her."

His face was full of regret and it was Hotaru's turn to be annoyed. A year ago, this moron had hurt Mikan. He was trying to be noble but such sacrifices were just so pointless when he could've been on his way to a happily ever after. It was one more reason why she didn't date. She didn't like people giving up like that.

"We were happy for some time," Ruka said wistfully as he moved his cards around. "Mikan's so cheerful, it's catching. When she gets an idea in her head, there's no stopping her. It was like dating a snowball."

"A snowball?"

"You know how snowballs start out real small but when it rolls downhill it grows bigger and gains momentum. It's impossible to stop so people should just clear the way."

"I've never heard it put like that before."

"Anyway, Natsume needs her more than I do," he said decisively. He matched the catnip Hotaru just tossed down. "When I was with her, I knew it for sure. And Mikan needs Natsume too."

"You are such a sucker," Hotaru said. She laid out her cards and he did the same. The ice queen finally won a hand. Ruka had to give her points for not gloating. He collected the cards for their fourth hand.

"There was that other girl you liked, Mikan told me, the one older than us."

"Rika Eldenworth." Ruka's lips curved into a smile. "She was pretty. Too bad, she wouldn't give me the time of day. I think that's kind of why I liked her. She was never a fan girl. In fact, she pretty much ignored me."

Hotaru snickered. "Pathetic. Seriously Nogi, if you're only attracted to girls who don't want you then you should be hopelessly in love with me."

"Come off it Imai. I'm not _that_ desperate."

Hotaru fired her baka gun but because she missed him by a head, he knew that was only a warning shot. He glowered. "Just when I think I can be comfortable talking to you, you go do things like… point taken. You don't want me to be too comfortable."

"Exactly."

The fourth hand went to Hotaru again and so they were tied at two. They were about to begin the fifth. All of a sudden, Ruka wanted to play another round of solitaire just to slow things down. He had the feeling Hotaru would want lapse back to silence when their play-off was over and he was enjoying the conversation too much. He shuffled the cards, taking his time. Then he eyed the baka gun Hotaru still kept ready.

"Hey Hotaru, how about a more interesting wager?" Ruka said as a light bulb went off in his head. "If I win the next hand, you'll stop shooting me with your baka gun."

She snorted.

"For the rest of the month?"

"Please."

"For the rest of the week?"

"As if."

"Until we get out of here?"

"Okay."

"Okay?" He looked stumped then beamed. "Great!"

"But if I win, you'll give me free pictures," Hotaru said wickedly. "In any pose I ask for." He swallowed. Of course, there had to be that.

"Agreed." He started dealing. "But I don't see why you need my pictures. They're hardly profit compared to what you're earning now."

"One can never have too much, Nogi."

"Greedy."

"We've already covered that," she said primly. They set their cards quickly, almost as though they were in a hurry to find out who would win this one. Ruka finished first then waited until Hotaru was satisfied. She looked really focused.

"When you imagine the future, do you see yourself swimming in cash?" Ruka asked off-handedly. "Humor me, Imai. What would _you_ consider better than a million bucks?"

She answered without pause, "An invention that helps people a million times over."

Ruka was startled. He wasn't really expecting an honest answer. "You're a sap."

_Bam!_

"I'm a sap with a baka gun," Hotaru said as she blew the holster. Ruka lifted himself back up, rubbing his head sheepishly. He started reassembling his cards that had comically flown off in every direction. It was her turn to wait.

"When I imagine the future, I also see Mikan happily married to some fool lucky enough to find her. Good enough?" Though not often, Hotaru could be sweet on her best friend.

"First name Natsume, last name Hyuuga?"

"If he shapes up."

"What about you?"

"I'll be happy with my millions."

"And that's enough?"

Hotaru shrugged. "I'm almost done convincing myself that it is." He didn't answer. It was such a somber way of looking at the future. "Ready?"

Hotaru laid down her hand first. Ruka whooped with joy then laid down his. She gave a strangled cry while he jumped up and started doing a little dance. Hotaru pushed the cards in annoyance and upset the catnip. Ruka returned to her, still grinning madly.

"This has got to be the best of seven hands."

"Are you done?"

"Aww, be a sport Hotaru," Ruka said. "The ceasefire only lasts for a couple more hours and you got one more shot in."

"Just deal the cards."

"No."

"No?" she growled.

"You look ready to injure someone," Ruka teased. "I don't want to play anymore if it means making you angrier."

"Nogi, you are such a—"

"I'm kidding." He sat down. "Really, you're so uptight. I was just checking if you'd shoot. But then, you're really big on honoring deals, aren't you?"

"You blathering idiot," she muttered. Ruka stopped joking because Hotaru had turned away. They were on the sixth hand. It was funny that he was counting down in his head. Hotaru didn't seem as concerned.

"Should we go back to playing for rabbits?"

"Definitely."

"Aren't you afraid that one day you'll be taken for your money?" Ruka asked casually after he had dealt and they were putting their cards in order again.

"By the time I'm that rich, I wouldn't be on the market for a life partner," she said with certainty. "Besides, I'll only go out with boys who have their own money."

"You're not even looking for romance?"

"I'm not that kind of girl."

"Well, I wouldn't want to be taken for my money. That sucks."

She didn't reply and the rest of the sixth round went by in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable this time. When they revealed their combinations, they were back to a tie with Hotaru walking away with a victory from her full house.

"Oh, this is exciting," Ruka said while Hotaru remained indifferent. "Yeah, your face says you're not impressed but I know you're gunning for a win. Well, so am I."

"Nogi?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you talk so much?"

"I'm making up for you," he said, not put off. "It takes two to make a good conversation but you're not doing your part so it's all on me. No problem."

He smiled candidly, and at the most unlikely moment, that's when Hotaru understood why girls found him so attractive. He was attentive and likable and easy to be with. He had no hang-ups or reservations. Somehow he had managed to coax even her to share. But it wasn't just good looks or clever dialogue. Ruka Nogi could be downright charming.

"Last hand," Ruka said, clueless of what she was just thinking. "Do you want to deal?"

"Why not?"

She took the cards and dealt, not as deftly as he had but the cards still flew swiftly. The seventh hand. She hadn't noticed how quickly time had flown by. Mikan had said something like that. Something about not noticing the minutes passing when you're with someone—

"What's wrong?" Ruka asked when she suddenly sighed heavily. She shook her head. There was no way she was sharing her thoughts. He had prompted her to respond enough times that night.

"Could you just shut up for this hand?"

"Um… sure." If he was vexed by the sudden change in her mood, he didn't comment. Hotaru didn't mean to be terse. It just happened naturally.

Ruka wasn't sure what he did. For a while she had been responsive but he could see Hotaru was shutting down now, as quickly as the card game came to an end. One step forward, two steps back. He wasn't surprised that was how it was with her but it irritated him nonetheless. He studied Hotaru for a while, breaking down the code that was her façade. A twitch in the eyebrow, her lips in a straight line, her eyes slightly narrowed. Hotaru was trying to figure something out. He hoped it was just the cards.

"Ready?" Hotaru said gamely. She was eager to end this contest. She dumped the rest of her catnip at the center pile. Ruka did the same. Hotaru laid out all thirteen cards in one flourish.

Ruka looked down at her hand then immediately folded. "What can I say? You win."

"I knew it!" Hotaru said gleefully, momentarily forgetting herself. She rested against the wall with a self-satisfied smirk. "When will you pay up?"

"At breakfast," he promised. "I'll count out the catnip."

"Seven hundred forty-two rabbits," she said promptly, making him laugh.

Hotaru watched craftily as he shuffled their hands together. Again, he was taking his time about it. With a quick eye she watched the cards clap together and saw a couple of face cards mix with her hand. She froze then her gaze went to Ruka. She was too bemused to feel any anger. For some unknown reason, this guy…

"Ruka, why did you agree to help me?"

He met her gaze. "You made a tempting offer."

"You could've skipped the meeting in the library altogether," she pointed out. "Don't think I didn't know that. It was a favor that you showed up at all."

"You asked me so I had to."

"Because you're a pushover?"

"No," he chuckled. "Hotaru, for all the grief you put me through, I like to think we're still… well, friends."

"You must have a really broad definition of the word."

There was a twinkle in his eye. "It has to be to still include you in it. We are friends, right?"

He'd put her on the spot. Hotaru paused and Ruka was grateful she had taken the question seriously. "I suppose."

"Anyway, friends help each other out. They're able to forgive the unforgivable." He grinned. "Friends have long talks like we did just now."

"I get it. Yeah, we're friends, if only because it's unavoidable." Hotaru smirked. "Friends also pay up when they lose a wager, right?"

"I think that applies to everyone. I'll pay when we get out." He laughed then his gaze flitted to Hotaru's cheek. "How's your wound?"

"Not so bad."

"Let me check."

Ruka moved on impulse. Before she could react, he already had his hand on her cheek and was gently running a thumb over the mark as he peered at the blister. He realized what he was doing when she did. Hotaru's hand went to her baka gun but then she remembered their wager and froze. She was sadistic, yes, but she was also a person of her word. She was trapped between the wall and Ruka but she couldn't shoot. He could have backed off too but he didn't.

Hotaru wasn't a fan of romantic comedies. She watched them with the girls but she never particularly enjoyed them. So faced with a situation where she herself was the heroine, she wasn't certain how a normal girl would act. She stayed where she was and just stared back. After all, Ruka seemed perfectly content to look at her with the same warm smile he'd been giving her all night. It wasn't hard to tell what they were both thinking.

"Did you plan this?"

But Ruka looked sheepish, not smug. "I wish I was that smooth."

His hand moved to her nape and her eyes shut when he closed the distance between them. Then suddenly it was his turn to halt. Hell must have frozen over because right then he really wanted to kiss Hotaru Imai and it looked like she was going to let him. The timing, the build-up, the circumstance was perfect for the moment. But something held him in place.

"Have you ever been kissed, Hotaru?"

Her eyes opened. She didn't say anything but he knew the answer. Of course, no one could have gotten close enough to try. He was amazed that he did, but given their history, it just wouldn't be right. With regret, he moved back.

"Don't waste your first kiss on me," he mumbled while something inside him protested. "It should be with someone you care about, even the slightest."

Hotaru didn't know what to say. What could she have said to change his mind? Why would she bother to try? This happened all the time in stories but it wasn't like them to just suddenly fall into intimacy. They weren't that sort of friends.

The silence was tangible now. All amusement was gone from his face. There was no censure on hers. The moment hadn't been embarrassing for either of them but it gave them pause, a reason to think. Were they disappointed? Were they relieved it didn't happen?

"You'll regret passing up this chance, Nogi," Hotaru said at last. She hoped she sounded more confident than she felt.

He laughed, "Probably. Let's just hope I get over it."

"We are not talking about this—"

"Ever again," Ruka agreed. "Even at the threat of death—"

"This never happened," Hotaru finished.

"It's not like anyone would believe it anyway." Ruka rubbed the back of his neck. He was self-conscious but he had to know. After everything that was said tonight, he had to be certain. "Hotaru, did you ever consider… us?"

"Us?"

"You and me, getting together."

"Of course not," she snorted. "You?"

"Of course not," he repeated then wondered if he was being honest. "Anyway, I wouldn't stand a chance against your other suitors."

"Why?"

"I'd never rob a bank for you," Ruka joked then said in afterthought, "But as your friend, maybe I'll jump off a bridge."

"Even if it's a long fall?"

"Even if it's fast and hard," he averred.

"Dork."

Ruka picked up the deck then started shuffling. He didn't know why he couldn't look at her directly. "Do you still feel like playing?"

Hotaru glanced at her watch. "Three hours to go. Why not?"

"What game?" he asked then glanced up. He wished he didn't. Her smile, the open and good-humored one she was wearing just then, could've knocked him out because it was so rare. Apparently, Hotaru was done gambling.

"Go Fish."

* * *

The doors creaked loudly when they finally drew open. Ruka's eyes adjusted to the morning light entering the room. His back ached horribly at the sitting position he had taken while asleep. He looked down at Hotaru's sleeping form. They had shared the same bench but she was lying down on her side, with her tousled head next to his hip.

"Wake up, your majesty," he murmured almost affectionately to the ice queen. "The doors are open."

Unlike Ruka, she was alert at once. She brought order back to her hair by sweeping her hands through them then began gathering the towels they had used as blankets. They fixed their things in silence.

"Hotaru? Ruka? Where are you?" came Mikan's voice. Ruka picked up his bag then hurried to the door. "Oh my gosh! Maybe they wasted away being trapped in here all night."

"Great, let's go look for their bodies then," came Natsume's response.

"Natsume!"

"Pipe down, no-star. It's too early in the morning."

"Hey guys," Ruka interrupted before they could launch into an argument. They turned to him and Mikan grinned widely.

"Good morning, Ruka! How was your night with Hotaru?"

"Oh yes, how was your night with the Dragon Lady?" Natsume snickered.

Ruka quelled him with a look. "It was fine." His gaze went back and forth between the two of them. "Have you two been together since daybreak?"

Natsume snickered. "She came to my room. Practically attacked me, the pervert—"

"I did not attack you!" Mikan protested. She tried planting her hands on Natsume's lips but he immediately ducked and gave a little chase. "I was worried because Yuu said the building went on a lock down and Hotaru wasn't back yet. So we came to check first thing."

"You don't need to make excuses—"

Ruka grinned when Mikan jumped up to throttle Natsume. "Hanging out together before breakfast. If I didn't know better, you two are making a habit out of it."

"Jealous much, Nogi?" Hotaru asked airily as she breezed past them. Mikan yelped then rushed off after her friend.

"Hotaru! Wait up!"

"Bye Hotaru," Ruka called after her. "I'll pay the pot at breakfast."

"Don't bother," Hotaru responded with a smirk. She began walking backwards and Mikan caught up. "I know what hand you were holding, Nogi, and I don't take charity."

He was surprised that she knew he had let her win, and that she was gracious enough not to take advantage of it. He laughed cheekily, "So will you be paying me instead?"

"As if," she sniffed. "Not after what you tried to pull." She spun around then briskly walked away with Mikan.

"Are you jealous?" Natsume suddenly asked. Ruka looked at his friend in question. "That Mikan and I were together this morning."

Ruka watched Hotaru disappear at the bend then slowly shook his head. "No."

"So how was your night? All limbs still intact?"

"It was all right," Ruka responded absently. "Quite fun, really."

The fact that Hotaru had only shot him thrice in the course of the night was an achievement. When Hotaru and Mikan were out of sight he abruptly remembered that he had spent half the night mildly irked. Ruka slid a glance at his best friend then suddenly frowned.

"So… you and Hotaru…"


	5. The Heir to the Elbrook Family Fortune

**Of Fortunes and Ferrets**

**Author's Note: **Two things I'm not known for: short chapters and frequent updates. :-) But I do try deliver. Enjoy!

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: The Heir to the Elbrook Family Fortune**

In the next two weeks, the school witnessed an event unforeseen by all except maybe Yura Otonashi: Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai getting along. There were many guesses how they managed it. Maybe Ruka was keeping his end of the bargain or Hotaru was too busy with the upcoming convention to make him miserable. Whatever it was, it worked like magic and it was almost amusing to see them talking to each other like normal people.

In fact, they spent so much time together that it started to grate on the nerves of the most unlikely bystander.

"It was so cool!" Ruka exclaimed to his best friend. "Then Hotaru told me that the reason that happens is because the photons would affect—"

Natsume's head snapped up in annoyance. "Are you dating Imai?"

"What? No! Gross."

"Then shut up," he barked before returning his attention to his book.

Ruka frowned. "That's not very nice."

"Ruka, the day you start prattling on about your girlfriend is the day I listen, okay? Not before."

"I'm not dating Hotaru." Ruka bristled then added, "But you were."

"Are you still not over that?"

"I just can't believe you didn't tell me."

Natsume shrugged. "We were hanging out, not dating. And it was only for a while, two or three times."

Ruka glared. "Still, you could've told me."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Up until recently, it didn't matter. Anyway, it was a pity date and mind you, only Hotaru Imai would deign to give _me_ a pity date."

"What did she pity you for?"

"You want to start talking about who _you_ were dating at the time?" Natsume asked sardonically. "Or do you just want to start chattering about Hotaru Imai, the girl who's not your girlfriend, but you can't stop talking about?"

"No, I'm done."

Natsume could be so blunt. True, Hotaru wasn't his girlfriend. The whole idea was ridiculous, but he wanted his best friend to listen because he was just so, well, _proud_ of what Hotaru was doing right now.

After the jellyfish they went on to study gargantuan newts, an interesting animal called the axolotl and fungiid corals. These were organisms Ruka had never been near before or bothered with. Some days he had to work for Hotaru for eight hours straight but he never complained because she worked even longer. After data gathering with him, she'd retire to her lab and piece things together until morning.

"She's wearing herself out," he told Natsume as he slumped down next to him in their classroom. Natsume looked unconcerned.

"She's probably used to it."

But Ruka wouldn't let it go. "People in the Academy are always talking about the fourth form, like it's the only way we could die from being an Alice. That's not true. Hotaru works herself to the ground because she's got all these ideas in her head that she wants to finish. It's a different kind of wearing down from your Alice."

This time Natsume closed his book. "You're really worried about her, aren't you?"

"It's a new thing for me."

He snickered, "It is for everyone. If you're so worried about her, why don't you go and check on her?"

"I just did."

"And?"

"Ah…"

"She banished you from her lab again?"

"Something like that," he mumbled then said no more.

And that's how it was for the next few days. Natsume noticed how Ruka would just start talking about Hotaru, like what he was doing with her was making him really happy. He'd go on for a while until Natsume said something that would make Ruka catch himself, as though he suddenly realized what he was saying and know it was out of character. But that was the thing, Natsume wasn't sure if Ruka really realized what was going on.

"What's that you're wearing?" Natsume asked, noting at once the new accessory Ruka was sporting when he walked out onto the rooftop.

"This?" Ruka fiddled with the necklace around his neck. At the center of the brown strap was a blue coral. "Hotaru gave it to me. Well, she didn't exactly give it to me so much as said I could keep it if I was so goddamn sentimental."

"Why are you wearing it?" The question flustered Ruka. He blushed and looked away. Natsume knew he wouldn't have an answer. "Ruka… be careful."

"My Alice can pretty much handle anything she throws my way," he responded, purposely misunderstanding him. "It won't backfire."

Natsume grimaced. "It's not your Alice I'm talking about."

"I know," Ruka mumbled. "Don't worry. It's not like that. We're just starting to get along. Isn't it about time?"

"It's overdue," he agreed. "But if it was just that, we wouldn't be talking about her right now." Ruka sighed. He knew Natsume would tell it to him straight.

"I can't help it," he said at last. "Hotaru's world is pretty amazing."

"You're impressed?"

"She's cool," he said without hesitation. "I didn't really notice before."

"But now?"

"She's cool," Ruka repeated. He lay down on the rooftop and stared up at the stars with an almost wistful smile. "And I kind of wish I noticed sooner."

Natsume glanced at his friend but didn't pursue the subject. Still, in his opinion, the fact that Ruka was noticing it now said a lot.

He wasn't complaining exactly. Anyone could see that Ruka and Hotaru worked together quite well. Whenever the gang listened to them discussing the project, the conversation always went without a hitch. Somehow they were beginning to speak each other's language, which would be a fascinating cross between zoology and engineering. Since Hotaru hadn't kicked him off the project, Natsume guessed she was quite satisfied with Ruka's involvement.

In any case, there seemed to be one thing Ruka and Hotaru argued about anymore: the Viscount of Elbrook. If there was one way to get on Ruka's nerves as of late it was the mere mention of their very important investor. For some reason, while his friendship with Imai had improved, he had also developed a violent and inexplicable loathing for Lord Brighton Weller.

"She doesn't take any of my suggestions. It's always, 'Lord Weller wouldn't like that', or 'The Viscount would want something else'. When will my opinion count?"

Natsume snickered as Ruka stomped around his room. The guy was more than a little bothered. "When you're the one paying a thousand grand."

"Greedy little—"

"Still not dating Imai?" he threw in for kicks. Ruka rounded on him and glared.

"Would you stop asking me that?!"

Natsume laughed softly, "Just checking."

* * *

Finally the time was up. By then, the girls had done their own research and so everyone was already aware of the very wealthy and very eligible nobleman that was set to arrive by brunch.

"Brunch?" Mochu wrinkled his nose. "Who the hell arrives by brunch?"

"An English lord," Sumire said dreamily.

"Oh look, this is what his country estate looks like," Nonoko cooed as she called up a website on her laptop. "Wow, he has his own lake."

"Three hundred bedrooms, each with a toilet and bath," Yuu read over her shoulder. "A polo field and a stable housing fifty-two horses with saddles specially designed after a deck of cards. That's awesome."

Ruka grumbled incoherently.

"As if that's not impressive enough, the estate is located right next to _the_ _vineyard_," Anna chimed in from her screen, "Where he shuttles back and forth in an open carriage."

"What does the guy do and how do I get in?" Koko quipped.

"He's old money," Ruka snapped. "He didn't work for any of that."

"No, wait," Wakako tapped Anna's screen. "It says here he's the Sectional Head—"

"For their R&D team on Biomechatronics," Ruka said heatedly. "It's not that extraordinary." Nobody contradicted him but it was clear on everyone's face that they certainly thought otherwise.

"Pass the jam," Natsume said, tongue in cheek. He looked like he was enjoying his breakfast very much. "Oh, look Ruka. They're serving jam and toast. I'd say that's an English breakfast in honor of our guest."

Ruka glowered.

"Girls, what do you think?"

Heads turned and Ruka did the same. He swallowed his tongue. Hotaru was dressed in a smartly cut grey suit with finely trimmed cuffs. The pencil skirt reached just above her knee and she had adorned the blazer's lapel with a brooch in the shape of an owl. She was wearing light makeup that highlighted her cheekbones and designer heels that brought her two inches higher.

"Classy," Sumire nodded in approval.

"Gorgeous!" Mikan gushed.

"Inappropriate," Ruka chimed in irritably. "Go change."

_Bam!_

"Imagine that, a miniature baka gun in my purse," Hotaru smirked. She snapped her bag shut then picked up a glass of orange juice.

"Is that all you're having?" Yuu asked.

"Lord Weller will be here soon. I don't have time." She checked her watch. "Presenters are supposed to meet at Conference Room B for brunch."

"If you're just meeting to eat, what are you all dressed up for?" Ruka muttered a little too loudly. Kitsuneme looked like he was getting ready to squash Ruka with a table napkin but the animal tamer wasn't done. "Are you trying to win an investment or a date?"

"Ruka!" the girls cried, aghast. Hotaru pinned him with such an icy stare that a couple of them slid away from her.

"I just don't see why you have to wear make-up. And what's that? Are you wearing perfume too? God Imai, I can smell you two rows down."

Hotaru's eyes narrowed into slits. They all braced themselves for her to take another shot or something even more violent, but then she didn't have to. To everyone's surprise, Natume suddenly stopped drinking his water then proceeded to splash the entire glass on Ruka who was sitting in front of him.

"What did you do that for?!" Ruka cried, coming to his feet.

Natsume stood as well. "Wow. That looks really bad. You should change."

"Why did you—?"

"Come on Nogi," he said emphatically and Ruka got his meaning when he realized Hotaru hadn't stopped staring daggers at him. Natsume cuffed him by the neck then dragged him out of the room. Hotaru left by the other door heading to the conference rooms.

"That was… unexpected," Mochu commented. "When did Ruka get so brave and so dense?"

"When Hotaru started wearing perfume," Koko quipped. "Man, she was a knockout. Just couldn't say that to her face. She'd have knocked me out."

"Who wants to check out Lord Weller?" Wakako asked slyly. "Insider info says he'll be at Conference Room B."

And with that they all agreed on their morning activity for the day.

* * *

"Oh, that is one fine example of an English lord."

"He's divine."

"He doesn't look like a spoiled young master." Sumire tipped her head knowledgeably. "I'd say he works out, at least thrice a week judging from that bicep."

"Sumire, I'm right here," Mochu spoke up but was ignored. He turned to Ruka who had joined them as soon as he'd changed clothes. "There's something weird about him. He looks—"

"Shady," Ruka said crossly. "Perverted. Like we can't trust him."

Mochu stared then continued slowly, "Yeah, sure… but actually, I was only going to say that he looked like you."

"No, he doesn't!" Ruka said in annoyance. He snatched the binoculars from his friend and peered through. Koko laughed then lowered his.

"Oh sure, blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect nose— I can't see it."

Mikan started nodding. "Mochu's right. He is like you, Ruka, only older."

"And better dressed," Natsume snickered from above.

"Why are you hanging around for this?"

"I'm checking out your competition."

"He is _not _competition," Ruka muttered. Then when he saw Natsume smirking at him he amended. "There is _no_ competition."

"Oh, look! There's Hotaru!" Mikan suddenly cried. "Go get 'em Hotaru!"

Just like that, their cover was blown. Bodyguards turned and Brighton Weller himself swiveled around to see who had shouted so exuberantly. Even from that distance, Yuu could make out Hotaru's muffled curse.

"Mikan Sakura, I _hate_ you!" Sumire yelped as they all scrambled to their feet and Natsume leapt down from the tree. The guards were quick and they were surrounded at once by scary looking Caucasians in expensive suits. Lord Weller himself approached.

"Well, hello, there," he said in a thick Britsh accent. "Alices, is it?"

"That's right! We're all friends with Hotaru Imai," Mikan beamed. "She's one of your presenters." She pointed to her friend who had ducked behind a faculty member to enter the building without looking back.

"Oh, I see, you're here to support her." He smiled brilliantly and the girls took a mental picture. "My name is Brighton Weller, Viscount of Elbrook." He then opted to shake hands with those closest to him, the first being their Class Representative.

"It's nice to meet you," Yuu said politely. Lord Weller shifted his hand to Ruka next but he only scowled at it. Seeing he wasn't going to relent, Yuu leaned far right and grabbed the Viscount's hand again. "Very nice to meet you. Let me introduce everyone else!"

After the prolonged handshake and introduction, Brighton returned his attention to Ruka. He must have been irked by the dismissal of his handshake because he seemed to be sizing up the other blonde too.

"What do you do, exactly?" Wakako asked his lordship.

"You could say I'm like Hotaru Imai. I make things happen."

"With what?"

He flashed his pearly whites. "My Wealth Alice."

"That would fall under the Annoying Ability type," Mochu hissed to Natsume, who snickered not too discreetly.

Lord Weller rubbed his chin. "If you'd like to learn more about our business, there's a presentation at the beginning of the conference. Why don't you join us?"

"We'd love that!" Sumire said at once then quickly added, "To support Hotaru."

"Very well then." He gestured to one of his assistants. "Get me eleven passes in the gallery for Ms. Imai's friends."

"Yes, sir!"

Wakako grinned. "I love wealth in action."

* * *

The presentation Lord Weller was talking about was actually a very lengthy background on the Myerrs Holding Company. Most of them had zoned out by the time the film ended. Lord Weller took the floor for an opening speech, thus sending some of them deeper into inattention.

"So yes that's what we're known for: high quality semiconductors, advanced and lightweight microchips, fast computers, state-of-the-art machinery. We are all about technology and we see this Academy as a hotbed for new and bright ideas. Thank you."

The Viscount walked off the stage and Anna elbowed Koko and Kitsuneme to wake up. Koko rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What did he say? What did they make?"

"I don't know," Kitsuneme said with a yawn. "Chips… onion and chives, garlic and cheese… something like that."

"Oh."

No one bothered to correct them as the symposium began. It was the first time they attended one of Hotaru's conventions. They occupied two rows in the balcony section. Nonoko was chewing on her nails, apparently nervous for Hotaru. Kitsuneme began whispering random comments about the presentation hall to Mochu who sat in front of him. Natsume sat next to Ruka. On his other side was Mikan who was bouncing nervously in her seat.

"How can Hotaru stand this?"

The class watched the first two presentations without much interest. The members of the panel had taken turns asking questions while Lord Weller sat at the second row of the orchestra seats, half-listening. Most of the time, he was tinkering away on his laptop.

"Pay attention, noble jerk," Ruka muttered.

"He wasn't so bad when we met him," Yuu whispered. "He was quite pleasant, really."

"Quite pleasant? What, are you English too?"

"Don't bite my head off," Yuu chuckled. "What did Lord Weller do to you anyway?"

"Shh!" Mikan hissed suddenly. "It's Hotaru's turn."

Hotaru was the last presenter. When she pulled out her invention, they all gasped comically and audibly. Hotaru had enough time to shoot them a glare and they muffled their laughter.

"Why did we gasp?" Anna asked.

Sumire answered, "It's for audience impact."

"I don't think that's a criterion."

"Shh, guys," Mikan said again. "Shh!"

Hotaru began, "Ladies and gentlemen—"

"Don't clap," Natsume warned Mikan who halted with a pout. After that, they all stopped horsing around. Ruka leaned forward, his hands clasped and lifted against his lips as though in prayer. Even though he was involved in the research, this would also be the first time he would see her invention.

Her product was a regenerative prosthetic limb, built entirely from a lightweight material developed inside the Alice Academy. Hotaru had used her knowledge of nanotechnology to give it its ability to reform. She explained that she had incorporated different features on the basis of regeneration in the natural environment. At this, Ruka thought she had actually looked up to glance at him. Hotaru demonstrated the contraption by snapping the foot off then everyone watched in fascination as the broken foot healed itself through the nanobots.

"Holy cow!" Kitsuneme cried. "Did you see that?"

"She's amazing," Nonoko smiled. "Go Hotaru."

She continued her demonstration by snapping off a finger from the prosthetic arm. The same process happened in nanoseconds. The panel was awestruck.

"As you can probably guess, based on this incredibly advanced technology, this apparatus will cost, well… an arm and a leg."

"Did Hotaru just joke?" Mochu smiled when the panel laughed appreciatively, "I didn't think she had it in her."

"Well, she never really had to impress us," Wakako snickered. "You go girl."

The question and answer portion came next. It was a long discussion of possible design flaws and weaknesses. Hotaru answered the panel calmly and none of their questions stumped her. Again, Ruka felt proud. When he glanced at his friends, he knew he wasn't the only one. Hotaru was really good at this. She had it in the bag.

Or so they thought.

When it looked like the presentation was over with Hotaru Imai as the runaway winner, Lord Brighton Weller suddenly stood. He grabbed the cane of one of the elderly professors then walked up to Hotaru's invention. Everyone watched him with some surprise.

Then to their disbelief, he slammed the cane mercilessly onto the prosthesis. He hammered it twice more and the contraption shattered into a hundred pieces. Almost immediately the nanotechnology kicked in and the leg started reforming. Without hesitation, Lord Weller stabbed the middle of the false calve and jammed the cane amidst the restored limb. The whole room fell silent as the regenerative ability of the leg was completed with the golden cane sticking up on the side in an almost gruesome display. The contraption beeped loudly, signaling a defect in the interlocking mechanisms.

Lord Weller grinned smugly. "There's your design flaw."

The demonstration left their group dumbfounded. Really, it was hard to tell if Hotaru was seething but up in the gallery, Ruka certainly was.

Yuu exhaled. "I take it back Ruka. That is not a nice guy."

* * *

_I hate him,_ Ruka thought furiously, _That pompous jackass. Who does he think he is? Hotaru shouldn't be working for that guy. He's a jerk!_

After the presentation, the gang had decided to begin on their schoolwork but Ruka couldn't concentrate. When he realized he had been working on the same algebra problem for an hour, he left the others to go look for Hotaru. He didn't think she'd accept any words of comfort or encouragement, but he decided he'd try anyway.

On his way to her laboratory, Ruka saw Lord Weller coming down the same path. He was surrounded by his bodyguards and the mere sight of him set off Ruka's temper. He considered going off the path but the Viscount saw him too and to Ruka's chagrin he immediately walked over. He braced himself for small talk.

"Ruka Nogi," his lordship greeted, remembering from earlier. He held out his hand and this time Ruka had no choice but to receive the handshake. "Did you enjoy the presentations?"

"Somewhat."

"You have very remarkable students in this school," he said pleasantly. "If I may ask, how long have you been inside the Alice Academy?"

"I was here when Hotaru came in," Ruka snapped.

Undeterred, Lord Weller went on, "All right… so that would be when you were around eight or nine years old."

"So you read Hotaru's profile," he easily concluded. "Then you should also know that she's really good and you'd be hard-pressed to find someone like her outside."

"You're right. Ms. Imai is skilled," Lord Weller nodded. "And that's why I'd like to see how she and the others would address their design flaws."

Ruka clenched his fists. "What you pointed out wasn't a design flaw. You were picking holes. If that had happened outside, the person could just as easily smash the prosthesis apart to take the cane out so that it could reform without it."

The Viscount didn't seem to mind being addressed as an equal. Instead he smiled in amusement. "Smash it again? No, that solution won't do. This invention cannot have such weaknesses. It's supposed to prevent the differently able from being bullied in any manner."

"Hotaru will find a way around it."

"Pity she didn't think of it by today."

Ruka really didn't like talking to this guy.

"If it helps, your friend was the frontrunner in the conference. I was rather impressed." For some reason, his grin came out to Ruka as a leer, "So much that despite this lackluster presentation, I offered to discuss with her other options with our company."

At that point, it was like Ruka's reasoning momentarily shut down and a single phrase floated aimlessly in his head: _He's a known flirt and a pitiless boss._

"Other options?" he asked suspiciously.

Lord Weller nodded again, still smirking. "Ms. Imai has graciously accepted and we'll be discussing the matter over dinner."

His vision went red. The Viscount may have been trying to appease him but that's not what he heard. _A known flirt…_ Forgetting he had an Alice and thus could've been more discreet, Ruka threw the first punch.

Chaos followed.

* * *

Mikan and Natsume were sitting together at one of the open-air study areas in the upper floors of the dormitory. It was one of those rare times that the gang had left them alone. She was telling him about the carnival that was coming to the Academy and Natsume let her talk, remarkably tolerant of her chatter.

"Sounds interesting," he said absently when she paused.

"Do you want to go together?" Mikan blurted out then fidgeted as she waited for his response. Natsume was startled but pleased by her invitation. He opened his lips to accept, for once without trouble, but suddenly a scream pierced the air.

"Oh my gosh! Ruka's beating up Lord Weller!"

That was not a sentence you heard everyday.

Natsume swiveled around then came to his feet, his eyebrows heavily drawn. At once, he was flanked by Mochu and Koko who were quick to inform him of the commotion on the grounds. He glanced at Mikan but she was already shooing him away, looking overly concerned.

Without another word, Natsume sprinted for the ledge then leapt over. Everyone ran for the railing to see how he landed two stories down.


	6. Just Cause

**Of Fortunes and Ferrets**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Just Cause**

"I want to understand why you two felt the need to beat up our noble guest," Mr. Jinno said tersely as he paced in front of Natsume and Ruka.

Both of them had bandages and a few cuts but nothing they haven't suffered through before. Even Natsume had to admit that Lord Weller put up a good fight, indicating that he was far from the spoiled rich kid Ruka believed him to be. In any case, Natsume doubted if knowing the Viscount had hit them back would make Jinno any more sympathetic.

"If you don't want to get detention for the rest of the year, I suggest you start explaining," Jinno said fiercely. He rounded on Natsume but the latter simply lifted his shoulders.

"Ask him."

Their teacher looked astounded. "This wasn't your doing?"

"Shocker right?"

"Ruka Nogi started the fight," Mr. Jinno stated. He seemed too fascinated with the idea to register Natsume's insolence. He sneered at Ruka. "I always thought you were a disturbed boy to be such good friends with this hooligan."

Natsume snorted. "I'm flattered."

"Weller provoked me!" Ruka said and Natsume cringed at the outburst. "I was minding my own business."

"That's _Lord_ Weller to you," Mr. Jinno said sternly. "And what exactly did that charming, courteous and well-mannered young man do?"

"He was going to make a pass at Imai," Ruka snarled. Natsume was as surprised as Mr. Jinno by that answer. "He asked her to dinner and everything. You should be locking him up for hitting on the students."

"That's what happened?" Natsume said in irritation. "Just slap on the cuffs, Jinno."

"Quiet Hyuuga," the teacher reproached. He read off the report, "Swollen jaw, bruised temple and a scratched knuckle on his left hand. All because he asked Hotaru Imai to dinner and her self-righteous friend thought it was malicious." Mr. Jinno looked perplexed then he peered at Ruka curiously. "Are you dating Imai?"

"No!"

"So why?"

"I was just being a friend," he snapped while Natsume snickered.

"Pity, I expect Ms. Imai would be more understanding if she were your girlfriend," Mr. Jinno said dryly. He snapped the folder shut. "For causing trouble with no verifiable cause, I'm going to have to take disciplinary action."

"What's the punishment?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Mr. Jinno said as he pulled his door open. They came to their feet while the teacher rubbed his chin, smiling wickedly. "And I'll have you know, Narumi isn't the only one who can be creative."

* * *

Since Ruka caused the fight in the middle of the school grounds, it wasn't long before the student body heard what happened. Hotaru was furious. The moment the two of them met up with the others, she pulled out her gun. She shot Ruka four times, hit him thrice, and left. The others shivered as the Ice Queen banged the doors shut.

"Why did she only shoot me?" Ruka muttered to Natsume as he rubbed his head. "You beat him up too."

"Natsume never laid a hand on Lord Brighton," Yuu said crisply, "He was content fending off the five to six bodyguards who were with him." Natsume shrugged modestly at the feat.

Ruka slid into a seat across the Class Representative while Usagi came running up to him. He scooped up his pet then started stroking, a habit that usually calmed him down. Yuu was still looking at Ruka. He looked like he had something to say.

"Hotaru's really mad," Mikan said from his right. "You should apologize to her, Ruka. After all, you hit Lord Weller and he knows we're friends with her. You must have gotten her in trouble."

"I was going to apologize," he mumbled. "But she already got payback. She just shot me three times."

Mikan shook her head. "That's not payback. She shoots me even when I haven't done anything to her. Her baka gun could mean anything."

"Yeah, and right now, it means she's really angry."

"Well, shouldn't she be?" Yuu asked heatedly. "You beat up Lord Weller without justcause!"

"Actually," Mochu smirked. "When you think about it, they beat him up, 'just 'cause'."

"That is _not_ funny."

"Okay, I get why Hotaru's pissed but why are you so angry?" Ruka demanded.

"Because! You did it before five, Ruka!" Yuu snapped. "How many times am I supposed to tell you? From nine to five, you're on my watch! You're my responsibility."

"Chill out, Yuu."

"I will not chill out! You hit a _Viscount_. It's not cool and as far as witnesses can tell, you started the fight!"

"What's up with you?"

"What's up with _you_?" Yuu retorted.

"What's up with Yuu?" Koko laughed.

"Koko, Mochu and Kitsuneme, would you guys stop making wisecracks for a minute?" their Class Representative growled.

Kitsuneme sputtered, "But I haven't said anything!"

"But you're going to and I say stop," Yuu said with cutting authority.

The girls laughed. Ever since Yuu had gotten rid of his glasses earlier in the semester, he seemed to be a changed person. For starters, he had gotten much better at his job and wasn't as easy to boss around. The boys noticed the change too and haven't quite decided if they liked it.

Yuu turned back to Ruka. "I'm going to tell you what to do whether or not you do it. You apologize to Hotaru for what you did. You apologize to Lord Weller for being an uncouth ruffian. Then, for as long as the Viscount is here, you should always have Usagi with you wherever you go. You're much more docile in the presence of your rabbit."

"Fine," Ruka grumbled.

"I'm going plead your case to the office." Yuu stood up. "Anything you want to tell me to help the argument?" There was really nothing to tell, given that Ruka hadn't quite reflected on his actions yet.

"I'm sorry Yuu," he said after a pause. He wasn't sorry he did it, but he was sorry, "For doing it before five." The Class Representative smiled briefly, showing signs of his old self, then left. Ruka glanced at Natsume who was busy hiding a smile. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I'm not the one in trouble."

"I swear, those contacts give Yuu some kind of superpower," Kitsuneme finally commented. "He didn't used to yell."

Sumire laughed, "Superpower or not, I think it suits him." And the rest of the girls agreed.

* * *

Ruka had done a lot of things he hated, but nothing he'd ever endured before was as unappealing as the task he had to do now.

He found Lord Weller at the tea pavilion. He gloated when he saw the darkening bruise at the Viscount's temple but the feeling was quickly dashed when he remembered that Hotaru wouldn't be as pleased when she saw it. He'd put her in a really bad place and that was the sole reason he was even doing this.

One of the bodyguards alerted the nobleman of his presence. Lord Weller looked up then came to his feet. His bodyguards immediately fanned out behind him. He crossed his arms over his chest then waited for Ruka to come closer. A few seconds later, he held up a hand and Ruka automatically stopped. Then the Viscount gestured for him to come closer a few more steps then he held up his hand again when he was satisfied. Ruka growled.

Lord Brighton turned to one of his bodyguards with good humor. "That's about ten meters, don't you think?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Restraining order," his lordship replied. "You've been served Nogi. You and your friend, that brutish student who felled my honor guard."

"Natsume."

"Calcifer."

"Who?'

"A fire demon, you should read more," Lord Weller advised. "Anyway, to what do I owe the displeasure of your unwanted audience?"

Ruka gritted his teeth, steeled himself and mentally chanted every other metaphor that referred to strengthening his resolve.

"I came to say that what happened was my fault," he said at last. "Hotaru had nothing to do with it so I hope you don't hold this against her."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that all? I already knew that. I hold Ms. Imai blameless."

"Great," Ruka said with relief. "That's really good to hear. I actually thought this would be harder."

"Well, I'm Brighton Weller and Brighton Weller can be merciful."

"So you forgive me?"

Lord Weller sneered. "I'm Brighton Weller and Brighton Weller can also choose vengeance when vengeance is unwonted."

"Talking to you is like talking to a Wonderland character," Ruka muttered. "Would you speak in normal English?"

"Funny, I haven't even reverted to the royal plural and you already looked peeved. You're much too easy to annoy Mowgli."

His eyes bulged. "Mowgli?!"

"I believe we'll call you Mowgli from now on. Animal pheromone Alice, lacking in refinement, ridiculously innocent of adult emotion— yes, it suits you quite well."

If Ruka's first punch was unfounded, he was fairly certain that a brawl at this point would be more than acceptable. Unfortunately, he had already solicited retribution prematurely and a second fight would give Jinno cause to castrate him. He clenched his fists.

"In any case, I only said that I hold Ms. Imai blameless," the Viscount continued. "You, on the other hand, well, you pretty much declared war on the Weller bloodline."

"I said I was sorry—"

He realized his mistake at once and Lord Weller's self-satisfied smirk confirmed it. He _didn't_ apologize. He never said he was sorry and the Viscount knew that he wasn't. Their gazes met but Ruka couldn't bring himself to act contrite now. He kept silent.

"I'm going to be around a while longer Mowgli." Lord Weller smiled in amusement when he didn't muster an apology. "Let's make the next few days interesting, shall we?"

Ruka wondered if he'd come to regret not apologizing when he had the chance.

* * *

When Ruka returned to the other boys, he immediately told them how the Viscount had treated him. After that, he just about exploded.

"Did he think I was going to grovel just because he's an English lord? Did he think I wanted anything to do with him?!"

"Calm down Ruka," Kitsuneme said, staring wide-eyed at their friend's uncharacteristic display. He wasn't the only one at the table who looked taken aback.

"He's so annoying!" Ruka snapped then he proceeded to make fun with an unusual, unidentifiable accent, "I'm Bright'n Well-ahr. And Bright'n Well-ahr is Lo-hrd of a billion doll-ahr semiconduct-ehr co'po-rei-_shun_."

"I thought you said he made onions and chives," Koko hissed to Kitsuneme.

Ruka went on, "I have so much money, why, I don't know what to do with myself. Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-_ho_."

Mochu blinked. "I've never seen Ruka like this. Have you?"

Natsume shrugged. "If you mean, Ruka with a hideous British accent, no, never." He wondered how long he should let this go on. This bad-tempered, frequently irritable Ruka was getting out of hand.

"Why isn't anyone laughing?" His best friend demanded then paused. "Lord Weller's right behind me, isn't he?"

"No, but you're really scaring the hell out of us," Mochu said straight-faced.

"Beat him up and then make fun of him? Bad form Ruka," Yuu admonished.

"I'm wrong again, am I? You're taking his side, are you? Well then, maybe you should all just be friends with the Viscount of Elbrook instead!"

"What?" Yuu yelped. "Seriously, what's gotten into you lately?"

"Wait a minute— are you jealous of the Viscount? Is this about Hotaru?" Koko asked. If even he could tell, Natsume thought it was pretty obvious then. But Ruka remained stubborn.

"Don't be ridiculous, Koko," he bit out. "That's a really stupid guess." He laughed it off but when no one joined in, he turned away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm apologizing to Hotaru," he snapped. "That was on Yuu's list, wasn't it?" Then he stalked off, leaving the rest of them bewildered and exasperated.

"Stupid, huh? Well, for what he said, I'm not telling him the one thing that might make him feel better," Koko said with a wicked grin.

"What's that?"

He tapped his temple as though he was picking up frequencies again. "Lord Brighton Weller has _absolutely_ _no romantic interest_ in our Hotaru Imai."

"Yeah, you just keep that bit to yourself," Natsume smirked then he got up and went after their friend. Ruka began ranting the moment he caught up in the corridor. Natsume was glad he was at least finished with awful impersonations.

"He walks in here and acts all high and mighty. Flashing his cash, his title and his good looks like he freaking bought the school and not just a ticket in—"

"Ruka."

"What?"

"Shut up," Natsume said. "You're being neurotic and nobody likes it. Do you even hear yourself?"

Ruka stopped walking. "Yeah, I do. I don't like it either." He took a breath, looking glum. "I don't know what's wrong with me. This is worse than the time I swapped uniforms with Mikan to help her escape from the Academy. I don't know what came over me then either."

He expected Natsume to snicker but instead his best friend stared. "You seriously don't know why you did it?" Natsume raised an eyebrow. "So you think we just go around beating up heirs to English estates?"

"I did it because Hotaru's my friend."

"No Ruka," Natsume contended. "_I _did it because you and I are friends. I did it out of loyalty to you. But you don't owe Imai anything, not when she didn't ask for it, and especially not after everything she's done to you."

"So you're saying you would've done differently? That you wouldn't have stepped in for Hotaru?"

"Not the way you did, beating up her date," Natsume retorted and Ruka frowned. "Face it Ruka. She was going to dinner with him and that's her business. Why should we care?"

"Because," Ruka said lamely. He knew he was running out of excuses. Natsume watched him expectantly, almost as if he was waiting for him to piece things together. "I think… I don't… I don't have time for this. I need to talk to Hotaru."

"Oh yeah, you do that. That should help."

"What do you mean?"

"Go to Imai. That should be equivalent to a bash in the head."

"What?"

Natsume only laughed then turned to go. He was more than ready to let Ruka confront Imai alone. But then he stopped. He hesitated but decided he needed to help his friend along because Ruka was still standing there looking confused and incredibly short-tempered. God help him that he was even going to say this.

"Ruka, I would've done the same… if it had been Mikan."

He wasn't sure how long Ruka stood there, gawking at what he just strongly implied.

* * *

Ruka rang the bell and wasn't surprised when Amanatsu came to receive him. She'd been welcoming him all week whenever he reported to work. Hotaru hadn't modified Amanatsu to age and so it felt a bit like addressing a ten-year-old kid. For the past days, Amanatsu had been very happy to see him but this time she had barred the door and spoke to him through an intercom.

"The Mistress isn't seeing anyone. She's very busy."

"Let me in Amanatsu. I need to talk to Hotaru."

"We're under strict orders to get anyone who tries to disturb her off the premises with all haste through any means possible." Though she had delivered the directive cheerfully, Ruka knew her words carried a threat.

"Tell her it's Ruka Nogi."

Amanatsu paused. "Come again?"

"Ruka Nogi."

"Ah well, as to you, the Mistress had left specific instructions."

Alarm bells went off. "What sort of instructions?"

He had his answer a second later when the ground gave way at his feet. Ruka cried out as he fell through a rectangular hole and went down a long, dark and narrow chute. He had barely regained his bearings when he was flung off the end of the slide and he splashed into a pool of murky water. Ruka began thrashing wildly.

The water was thick and it restricted his movements. He held his breath as he fought his way to the surface. He could feel his Alice tingling, which meant he wasn't alone in the water. Just when his arms grew tired and his lungs felt fit to burst, there was an unnatural glow around him. Ruka felt things gathering at his feet and his calves. A unified force began pushing him upwards and he started swimming madly. Finally, his head broke the surface and he shouted.

"Hotaru!"

"Fifty-eight seconds," Hotaru spoke as she hit a stop clock, "Much too slow." She began pacing the poolside while typing on her electronic keypad.

Ruka coughed as he heaved himself up and sat down on the tiles. He glanced at his legs and saw that nanobots had covered his limbs like a swimming prosthesis. The mechanism was breaking apart as the little aquatic robots jumped back into the pool.

"What were you doing?"

"An experiment," Hotaru muttered as she continued her notes. "I needed to see how quickly my nanobots reacted against a predator."

"Predator?" he repeated then peered into the pool. There was definitely a disturbance in the water. "What's in there?"

"Baby crocodiles. By now, I'm well aware you're able to charm cold-blooded creatures."

He stared at her pointedly, "But apparently, not all."

"What's that?"

"Nothing. Happy to help." He coughed again. "Does this make us even?"

"Hardly," Hotaru scoffed. She tossed a towel at him then sidestepped his pitiful, wet form. "Dry yourself up."

Hotaru didn't stop walking and so Ruka hurried after her with the towel draped around his shoulders. His leather shoes squeaked miserably as he jogged.

"Hotaru, wait up!"

He followed her through a door but she kept walking briskly. They came out of another passage and the bright overhead lights momentarily blinded him. Like most of her lab, the corridor was pristine. Hotaru kept up her pace, while smoothly donning a lab coat that was hung on a silver hook as she passed. Ruka suddenly felt incredibly shabby while he followed. He'd never tell her, but it wasn't the first time he felt this way. Whenever he was deep in her territory like this, he sometimes got the feeling that he was way out of his league.

"Hotaru, can we talk?"

"I'm very busy. I'm sure you can find your way out."

She turned a corner and Ruka frowned. He knew she wasn't going to make this easy. He went after her anyway. "Look, I just wanted to say that—" He stopped suddenly when his skin prickled. He turned to a closed door they had just passed and the feeling heightened.

When he fell silent, Hotaru glanced over her shoulder in time to see him turn the doorknob, which resisted his entry. Ruka's eyes grew bright.

"What's in here?"

"My rec room," she said, sounding put off.

"What have you got in there?"

She stepped up to him. "A flat screen TV, some video games, a couch— the usual."

Ruka looked unconvinced. He laid a hand on the door then a slow smile spread across his face. "Hotaru, there's an animal in there."

"Yes," she said with nonchalance. "My pet."

"_You _have a pet?"

"Yes."

"Let me see."

"No. I don't want you to warp him with your Alice."

"What animal is it?"

"A panther," she said irritably. "Back off, Nogi. I can practically see your pheromones seeping through the door."

Ruka pressed an ear to the wood. "This heart is more weasel than feline." Then to her disbelief, he lay flat on his stomach, as though to peer inside through the crack where the door met the floor. "This animal is a— ouch!"

Hotaru jammed her heel deeper into his back. "I said, back off."

Ruka pushed himself up and smiled sheepishly. The room suddenly felt less cold with his Alice still acting up. Then he realized Hotaru had finally stopped to talk to him. Her expression betrayed nothing but because she wasn't walking away, he knew she was ready to listen.

But he had no idea where to begin. Yuu was right. He had to say sorry, but apologizing to Hotaru had never been simple. He wanted to make it up to her, but what could he do for someone who preferred doing things herself? He doubted if anything he could come up with would make things all right.

"Fine, I'll start," she jeered when he kept silent. "Remove yourself from my lab. I don't want you anywhere near here or Lord Weller. Don't even talk to me until the conference is over."

She was cutting him off, Ruka realized with a start, and he panicked.

"You have every right to be mad," he said when he found his voice. "And I won't even try to defend myself. I'm just really sorry Hotaru."

Hotaru knew she should've shot him early on. She should've knocked him unconscious and thrown him out of the premises, because this remorseful Ruka was harder to turn out. She was becoming irritated.

"This isn't play time. There are no grades or extra credit involved. It's all business and that makes it all the more important to me."

Ruka wished she'd yell. He wanted her to grow violent, hurt him physically or wound his pride some more. But maybe something had also changed for her in the past week because she did nothing extreme, and because he could no longer read her as well as he thought he could, he grew more apprehensive.

"I know. I get what you're saying. That's why I'll try harder—"

"No, you don't get it."

Her eyes bore into his and Ruka swallowed. For one crazy minute he braced himself for something horrible to attack him from any direction. But then no invention could've achieved the effect of her next words.

"Ruka, you're fired."

It felt like the ground had given way again. When their discussion ended, Amanatsu led him out while Hotaru retired to another section of her lab. Ruka was left sitting on a bench, berating himself for letting her dismiss him that easily.

Hotaru had been more than generous. She didn't even call off their deal, admitting that what happened at the presentation had nothing to do with him. Her tone had been cool when she said this, but since she was even acknowledging it, Ruka knew she was let down by her own performance. He should be happy Hotaru was holding up their bargain, but the fact that she was being so kind about it just left him hollow.

Ruka knew why he felt bad. He received detention, got mocked by a Viscount, was drenched to the bone then ultimately sacked in one day. But he couldn't bring himself to care about those things because in truth all he could think about was the disappointed way Hotaru had looked at him. Like he had failed her.

"Only Hotaru Imai could abuse me so horribly and still make me feel this guilty," he muttered as he continued to brood.

Only Hotaru Imai would throw him into crocodile infested waters without once batting an eyelash. Only Hotaru Imai would aim a photon cannon at him and get him all excited about it. Only Hotaru Imai could make his heart stop and race at the same time, a sensation introducing him to a heart attack…

_No wait, there was one other_, his mind chided as a buried memory swiftly resurfaced. _One other before her…_

"_I would have done the same… if it had been Mikan."_

And just like that, Ruka's thoughts careened out of control.

Deep down, he had known he was headed this way. He'd known something had been steadily changing for him in the last two weeks but because it didn't sit too well with him, he had refused to dwell on it. But now there was no denying it. He knew now why he was brooding and why her rejection had cut him particularly deep. All his years contending with Hotaru Imai had ironically led him here and that last step just took him by surprise.

It was hell of a fall.

* * *

Natsume sat up when he heard someone else on the roof. He turned to see his best friend standing not far off. He looked so sad and so lost that it made him chuckle. After a long, meaningful pause, Ruka walked over. He took his place next to Natsume and stared out into the grounds as well. His sigh was eloquent.

Natsume's eyebrow quirked. "Got there, did you?"

Ruka raked a hand through his hair. "I want you to know that the next time you try to deny that you have feelings for Mikan, I'm going to throw all your words back in your face."

Natsume snorted. "Agreed. Now let's hear it."

Ruka cradled his head. "I'm in love with Hotaru Imai."

_In love. _Natsume didn't think he'd go that far. The boy was growing up way too fast. He chuckled softly then laid a brotherly hand at the back of Ruka's head.

"Yeah. Good luck with that."


	7. Mowgli and Calcifer

**Of Fortunes and Ferrets**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mowgli and Calcifer**

"Yeah. Good luck with that."

Ruka groaned loudly. "What is wrong with me? Hotaru! Hotaru Imai! There are dozens of girls in the Academy and I fall for the one who shoots on sight. How thick can I be?"

Natsume laughed and Ruka glared at him. "What? It's funny. People have been joking about this for years but I didn't think you'd actually listen. She always said you were a chump."

"Thanks Natsume. Thanks a lot," he said sarcastically.

"Don't take it out on me. I warned you to be careful."

Ruka started shaking his head. He looked wildly at the campus and it seemed like he was growing more distraught by the minute. "This can't go on. I have to get over this."

"That's how you want to handle this?"

"What choice do I have?" he demanded. "If I try anything with her, I _know _I'll get hurt."

Natsume snickered. "It's Hotaru Imai. You try anything with her and you're going to _bleed_."

"That's what I'm saying."

"But I don't know, Ruka." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I don't think this is something that'll just blow over."

"Then what do I do?"

"Calm down for a start," Natsume mocked. "You look like you're getting ready to throw yourself over the roof."

"Sounds like a plan."

Natsume spoke impatiently, "Listen, I know it's not going to be easy. Hotaru's a workaholic whose expectations of the opposite sex probably run from zero to nil. Plus, she thinks you're a sucker and when she finds out you've gone and fallen for her, she'll probably twist that to her advantage and make you miserable."

"But?" Ruka prompted.

"Man up Nogi."

"Are you _encouraging _meto pursue Hotaru Imai?"

"I'm saying this because she's the first girl you've noticed this way since Mikan," Natsume said bluntly. "Maybe it's a bit selfish but I think this is good for you. Besides, as far as hot girls go, Hotaru's definitely a ten."

"Oh, no question about that," Ruka muttered. "I may have hated her for most part but I've always known she's pretty."

"There you go," Natsume grinned. "Just keep thinking with your hormones and maybe you'll survive this."

"Your pep talk is really unique."

He looked unabashed. "Ruka, you're overthinking things. She's a hot chick but you're not so bad yourself. In another world, this could be a good match."

"But in this one?"

"It'll at least be good for laughs," Natsume said deadpan. "Falling for one of your friends isn't the worst thing in the world, even if it scares the hell out of you."

"Thanks. I guess I needed to hear that." Ruka muttered. Then after a brief pause his anxieties started up again. "But Natsume, we're still talking about Hotaru Imai here—"

"I know," Natsume broke in calmly. "You're a masochistic idiot."

At that Ruka laughed, not at all offended by the dry remark. He lay down on the roof and mulled it over. _He was an idiot._ He supposed he needed to hear that too. Natsume may not be an expert in this department but at least he was good at getting Ruka to keep it together.

"Hey Natsume."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you say it was selfish?" Ruka asked with a grin.

Natsume snorted. He lay down too and gazed thoughtfully at the stars that were watching them with amusement. "We're not talking about me."

* * *

Natsume knew Ruka wasn't ready to act on his feelings and so they resolved to just keep things between them for the time being. Unfortunately, Natsume was also aware that Ruka had the tendency to go into an absolute meltdown when he was around a girl he liked. His small crush on Rika Eldenworth had been short-lived and at least their pretty senior had found his fumbling antics cute. Judging from Ruka's reaction last night, his infatuation with Hotaru Imai ran much deeper and would thus be more accident-prone.

"I've got your back," Natsume assured him the following morning as they headed for breakfast.

"Thanks."

"Just don't do anything stupid," he coached.

Ruka nodded, but then he slipped up rather quickly. When Hotaru was at his elbow he automatically pulled out a chair for her, something he'd _never _done in the four years he'd known her. Hotaru halted, the gesture not lost to her, and their gazes met. Natsume deflated and the table stared.

They could've passed it off as an innocent act, but then Ruka's gaze suddenly flew to Natsume in visible alarm, which doubled the latter's impulse to smack him at the nape. They eyed each other as though they were having a psychic conversation. Kitsuneme turned anxiously in his seat to see where Koko was at this crucial moment when they needed his Alice.

Then, in a desperate and futile attempt to save face, Ruka turned on his heel and began pulling out chairs for _all_ the girls at the long table causing Class B to stare further. Girls gaped at his gallantry and the whispers began. Natsume watched him for a while, cringed, then in a show of loyalty, he too began seating girls.

Yuu walked into the dining hall in confusion when he saw students watching their table in utter fascination and girls loitering with their cheeks flushed in inexplicable joy. He went over to his friends. "What's going on?"

"Natsume and Ruka are pulling out chairs for the girls," Mochu informed him with an irrepressible smile.

"What for?"

"I don't know," Kitsuneme chuckled. "But we think they may be trying to outcharm each other."

When they were finished, Natsume and Ruka walked back to their end of the table. Ruka was red in the face. Natsume looked incredulous at what he had just done.

"Are you two okay?" Yuu asked when they finally sat down. Girls were still smiling warmly at them as though they had just fulfilled a cherished fantasy.

"Fine, just hungry," Natsume said curtly and his tone forestalled all other questions. Ruka began poking his breakfast and said nothing at all.

"Ruka," Hotaru suddenly called. Natsume swore when he noted that Ruka looked like he was going to be ill just talking to the Ice Queen. "Could you turn over the notes you made during the project? I'd like to keep it with me as intellectual property."

"N-notes? Yeah sure… that's c-cool, no p-problem."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Could you say that any slower?"

"S-sorry," he stammered out again.

Natsume pinched the bridge of his nose. He never really realized it before, but for a school heartthrob, his best friend was pretty inept.

"Why didn't you just sit down after trying to seat Imai?" he wondered when they were walking to their first class.

"I'm sorry, I panicked," Ruka groaned.

"And what were you stammering around for? You're giving yourself away."

"Look, I obviously don't have _your_ natural skill for denial," he said bitterly. "I don't know why you're surprised. You remember how I was around Mikan. I was a stammering mess. Mikan was just way too nice to comment on it."

"You mean way too naïve to notice," Natsume corrected.

"Do you think Hotaru noticed? Do you think she knows?"

"Just count yourself lucky that she's too busy with the conference to care," Natsume coaxed. "Now get it together. We have Science with Imai."

But Science class wasn't any better. Natsume watched Ruka closely to make sure he remained steady but when they broke into groups, they found themselves at the same workstation as Hotaru. Things were going well, with Ruka studiously avoiding her, until halfway through the experiment. Ruka was carrying a heated test tube using tongs when Hotaru suddenly appeared next to him to wash down her cylinder. He jumped back as though she had scorched him. Liquid shot out of his container and splashed onto the table. Mochu yelped as droplets hit his skin.

"It burns!"

_The klutz_, Natsume thought as he committed a mental face palm.

Then he purposely laughed out loud. Heads turned to him, so distracted by his rare reaction to notice that Ruka was trying to maintain a wide girth around Hotaru while he wiped down the table and apologized to Mochu.

"You're developing a real problem, Nogi," Natsume muttered when they were out of the classroom. "Do you think you can be just a little smoother?"

"Help me Natsume. Don't mock me. Help me."

Ruka managed to avoid any other mishaps until free period when they were once again seated with the whole gang. He was positioned two seats down from Hotaru, which should have been a safe distance. When Anna passed behind Hotaru, she nudged the shawl Hotaru had draped on the back of her chair and it slid to the ground. Automatically, Ruka leaned over and picked it up. Natsume could've kicked him.

_Put it back_, he mentally chanted from his place at the other end of the table. _Put it back before she sees you_.

But Ruka was either very smitten or very stupid. He seemed dazed by the purple fabric, as though it carried Hotaru's fragrance, or Hotaru's personality, or Hotaru's essence. Natsume didn't know. He didn't care, because really there was no explaining why Ruka was clutching the cloth with a woebegone look on his face. Natsume shot his best friend a dirty look but he seemed to be inside a bubble.

_What the hell is he doing?_ Hotaru was going to turn around. She was going to see him. Everyone was going to notice. Mikan was about to ask Ruka a question—

"No-star," Natsume raised his voice and people glanced at him, effectively steering the attention away from his best friend. "You were inviting me to a carnival, right? When's that?"

Mikan looked startled. "Oh, it's coming next month. Are you interested?"

Ruka caught Natsume's eye and was jolted back to sense. He blushed madly then finally draped the god forsaken shawl at the back of Hotaru's chair. Natsume relaxed then realized everyone was still waiting for his answer.

"Natsume?" Mikan prodded.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Let's go."

She beamed at him. "Great! We'll all go together! I really thought I'd have to twist your arm to get you there."

"Imagine that," Natsume said sardonically while Ruka mouthed, _Thanks_.

By then, it was clear to Natsume that Ruka liked Hotaru too much for his own good and the awareness of it was making him dysfunctional. It was equally clear that they wouldn't be able to hide this from Hotaru for very long. She was much too sharp for that. Hence, there were about a hundred ways how this could go wrong for Ruka. Luckily (or unluckily) for them, Mr. Jinno helped narrow down the scenarios to just one epic battlefield.

"How bad is it?" Ruka asked nervously as Natsume's eyes scanned the all too familiar detention form.

"Well, it's a good thing we're not planning any trips abroad for the next five years." Natsume looked up from the letter that outlined their punishment for beating up the Viscount. "We've been banned in three countries. Apparently, Lord Brightboy had diplomatic status. We assaulted an ambassador."

"Is that all?"

"He's also slapped us with a restraining order," Natsume read off the paper. "We're not allowed within a ten-meter radius of him. The Academy gave his bodyguards permission to injure us, as needed. I guess the school thinks we can take care of ourselves."

"Is that all?" Ruka asked again.

"Nope."

"I really wish you'd read this out all at once."

"Right, I left out the best part… it says here we've also got service hours to render."

"For how long?"

"One month," Natsume said grimly then an ironic smile flashed, "To be served at Hotaru Imai's lab— which only shows that Jinno really can be creative."

* * *

The next day, Ruka and Natsume stood inside one of Hotaru's warehouses surrounded by stacks of metal. These were bits and pieces from dismantled inventions or old prototypes. As explained by one of her smartbots, their job was to sort out the mess into different collections of reusable parts. Classifications could be done according to shape, thickness or weight. It could also be by functionality, obsolescence or mass. Their boss hadn't been specific but the robot said this was a very important task for Miss Hotaru. Knowing their classmate, however, it was more likely that she was simply toying with them and had an invention stowed away somewhere that could do this properly.

_Metal strip… metal plate… metal bulk… lightweight metal… medium-weight metal… heavy metal… _Ruka chanted in his head as he tossed piece after piece into different piles. At length, his thoughts grew derisive. _Metal tetragon… metal octagon… metal dodecahedron… _

"How about this?" Natsume broke into his thoughts as he held up an oddly shaped piece. "What do you think this falls under?"

"It's metal crap! It's all metal crap!" Ruka cried then he threw the dodecahedron three yards away.

Natsume blinked. "Should I get you a sedative?"

"What good would that do?" he snapped. "We're locked up in a room, going through the Ice Queen's inventory that's really just mountains and mountains of metal crap! What good would a sedative do?"

"It would do _me_ a huge favor," Natsume said sardonically. "Lighten up, Ruka. I have different types of metal crap to bash you with."

"You're taking this pretty well."

"You've already covered disgruntled schmuck sent to detention," he shrugged. Natsume bent down to pick up another strip. He twisted it in his hands and smiled. "Besides, this is kind of nostalgic."

Ruka immediately understood Natsume's amusement. When they were younger, a student from the high school division had briefly taught them how to do metal artworks. Back then, Natsume occasionally used his Alice to fashion sculptures from similar scraps and plates. It was the first time his friend ever used the Fire Alice for art. They hadn't been very good at it, but it kept them occupied for hours. Seeing Natsume was so calm about their chore soothed Ruka quite a bit.

"Do you think Hotaru will come see us any time soon?" he asked hopefully.

"She sent a smartbot to tell us what to do," Natsume replied. "I don't think she wants us here any more than we do. That Jinno is a sadistic old fox."

"It makes sense for Narumi to have a mentor," he answered offhand.

Their laughter was arrested when the door opened and Hotarustepped in with Lord Weller, his entourage and some other judges. Ruka tossed another metal piece away then wiped his hands on his pants. He suddenly felt incredibly grubby in the presence of the Viscount.

"In here, we keep different metal parts," Hotaru explained as she walked backwards into the room. "We don't believe in letting anything go to waste so old models are dismantled when they are no longer useful and their materials are recycled."

"Superb," one judge commented.

"Excellent practice," another said.

"Is that Mowgli behind you?" Lord Weller raised an eyebrow. Hotaru glanced over her shoulder. "Your hired help?"

It took her only a second to consider them. "Yes. Moving on to the next room—"

"Hey!" Ruka called. The hand Natsume shot out to stop him wasn't fast enough to quell his outburst. "Who are you calling hired—?"

_Bam!_

Natsume winced as the ammunition found its mark and effectively heaved Ruka to a considerable distance. The judges oohed.

"Nifty gadget. What do you call that one?" Lord Weller asked brightly.

"The baka gun," Natsume answered for her. "You should purchase a truckload." He raised his hands as he approached to show his subservience. "Imai, you're not seriously keeping us here for a full month, are you?"

Hotaru returned the gun in its holster and Natsume relaxed his arms. "Only until I find something even more mind-numbing for you to do."

Natsume lowered his voice. He nodded subtly towards his friend. "He's in pretty deep. You should watch what you say."

"Is that a warning?" Hotaru asked with annoyance.

He nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think you understand what for." Hotaru looked at him quizzically but Natsume turned back to Ruka who was just getting up. "You okay?"

"Fine."

"Shall we get going then?" Lord Weller asked with a hint of impatience. Clearly, he wasn't used to be kept waiting around.

Hotaru recollected herself. "Hyuuga."

"Imai," he nodded back, and then the group left. When Ruka walked over, Natsume glanced at him with interest. "I think you hate Weller more than you like Imai."

"Why?"

"Just now, you weren't a lovestruck idiot. You were an angry idiot."

"I'm jealous," Ruka admitted at once. "She'd _never_ shoot him with the baka gun. Wait here. I'm going after them."

"What for?" Natsume asked in surprise. Ruka didn't answer and he didn't stop. Behind him, Natsume muttered, "An idiot either way."

Ruka stepped out to the corridor and spotted Hotaru's party just about to turn the corner. He walked up to them, momentarily forgetting the restraining order. When he got closer, he saw that Hotaru and Brighton were talking animatedly while the rest of the group hung back. The Viscount said something that made her smile. She answered him and the nobleman laughed. Something in Hotaru's eyes sparked with triumph.

Ruka slowed to a stop. _What for?_ He was going to walk up to them but he had no idea what he was going to say. _What for?_ To ruin her good mood? To further ruin her chances of landing this investment? Brighton Weller could do many things for Hotaru. He could finance her next ten projects. He could set her on her way.

Slowly Ruka turned around then went back the way he came. Hotaru glanced up briefly and spotted his retreat. It made her wonder until Lord Weller called her attention and they continued the tour of her lab.

When Ruka returned to the storeroom, he was still thinking about the smile Hotaru wore. It could be born out of humor, or it could be because she was trying to please an investor. Either way it was a smile, and that was rare in itself. Ruka sighed heavily then went to search for his friend. He found Natsume squatting down to work on a small metal sculpture like the ones they used to make in their friend's workshop.

"Pissed her off again?" Natsume asked without turning around.

"Considerably," he lied.

"You have to stop doing that. She hates you enough as it is."

"I know." Despite his somber mood, Ruka's attention shifted to the crude figure Natsume was poring over. He mustered a smile. "Feeling artsy, are we?"

"It's the Eiffel Tower, can you tell?"

"Nope."

"Crap."

* * *

After the day's service hours, Ruka stood alone on the rooftop of Hotaru's lab. It was a wide open space she sometimes used for experiments. A few weeks ago she had taken him up there to demonstrate the powers of her photon cannon. She aimed at him, fired then missed his ear by a hairsbreadth. It was ridiculous to remember the moment and smile but here he was.

"I'm about to go into a lockdown. You should leave."

Ruka stiffened at the voice but didn't turn around. He'd come up there to gather his wits and this was all he needed to have his composure shaken again. Hotaru walked over then stopped next to him. She seemed completely oblivious to his discomfort.

"Did the tour go well?" he asked softly.

"Well enough," Hotaru shrugged. "Brighton says I've done the most work with my lab. The other contenders aren't as particular about their work area."

Brighton. They've dropped the honorifics, another signal that she and the Viscount were getting along famously. Ruka gripped the rail. "So you're in the lead again."

"Seems so. Where's Natsume?"

"Washing up."

"I see."

Ruka willed himself to keep his cool until she walked away again. He couldn't lose it in front of Hotaru. She wouldn't be as naïve as Mikan or as understanding as Rika Eldenworth. She would see through him in a thrice.

"You know, I didn't expect to see you back here two days after I fired you," Hotaru suddenly commented. She sounded neither amused nor rankled.

"Sorry," he said nonetheless.

"When you think about it, it's like Jinno gave _me_ detention."

"I said I'm sorry."

"Always apologizing— don't you ever get tired, Nogi?"

"What do you want from me, Imai?"

"Absolutely nothing," she said carelessly. "Like I said, I'm locking up. I just came up here to tell you to leave."

"I'll do that."

Hotaru nodded then turned to go. Before Ruka could sigh with relief she paused again. "Was there something _you_ wanted from me?"

He started. "Why do you ask?"

"A while ago you were going to interrupt the lab tour. Why?"

Nothing went past this girl without her notice. He'd known that for years so this shouldn't be a surprise. Hotaru looked at him expectantly, suspiciously, and he knew then that her super-powered mind had been unable to answer this question for her. Ruka opted for a half-truth.

"I was going after Lord Weller, but thought better of it. It was nothing."

Hotaru frowned. "Look Ruka, I know you hate me but I hope you can respect that this is business that stands outside our little quarrels. I wish you'd stop sabotaging me—"

"I'm not trying to sabotage you—"

"It's good that you backed off this time. You cross the line one more time and I swear to god you're in for a world of pain—"

Ruka stared at Hotaru foolishly while she suddenly fired a string of mutual transgressions. Had they had this conversation even a day earlier, perhaps he'd have participated in the argument. But right now everything she said upset him because it wasn't true for him anymore and the fact that she believed all of it just wasn't fair.

"After this, you can go on hating me if you'd like. I don't really care—"

Finally, Ruka had heard enough. "Shut up Hotaru. I don't hate you. I like you. If you're going to get mad at me, get mad at me for that."

His words were a blow to both of them. Hotaru's head snapped up and a look he'd never seen on her before flashed across her carefully controlled exterior. "What?"

_What?_

He stopped. He blinked. Then after a pause, Ruka went with it for all it was worth. "I said I like you Hotaru."

It looked like she didn't know what to make of him. The wind suddenly grew cold and deafening but Ruka couldn't hear it. The blood was roaring too loudly in his ears. There was no point hiding this, really, and he would prefer to tell her himself than to have his feelings laid out in the open when he wasn't being cautious.

At length, Hotaru spoke. "What in the worldhas gotten into you?"

"I don't know. It took me by surprise too," Ruka said honestly. Despite the fact that the look on her face wasn't the least bit encouraging, he pressed on. "I thought working with you would be no big deal. But that was because I had no idea how amazing you are and now that I do, it sucks worse than when we didn't get along. I never paid attention to you before but when we started hanging out—"

"Stop talking Ruka. This is a really bad joke."

"It's not a joke," he interjected. "I'm trying to tell you exactly why I want to beat up Lord Weller every time I see him. It's because of you. It's all about you."

"You'll always be an idiot wearing your heart on your sleeve," Hotaru said harshly. She started backing away. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear, Nogi. This was a job. That's all. If you've somehow developed feelings along the way, that's your problem. Solve it on your own time. Stop wasting mine."

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"I heard all of it and that's why I'm telling you to shut up," she said forcefully. "Shut up, before you say anything else you'll regret."

Ruka grabbed her wrist before she could make a break for it. When Hotaru glanced at him, panic sparked in her eyes before it was swiftly replaced by anger. He could've just imagined it but the way his heart jumped told him it had been real. Hotaru was rattled.

"Or maybe _you_ didn't hear me. There is absolutely nothing I want from you. So let me go Ruka." With that, she pulled away with enough force to dislocate her shoulder. Hotary ranfrom the viewing deck and the door slammed shut with an ominous bang.

_This is a really bad joke._

Ruka felt something inside him twist with the thud of the door. The same painful feeling wrapped around his throat and made it difficult to breathe. _What did I just do?_ He bent at the waist, searching for his balance while the scene was rerun mercilessly in his head._ What the hell did I just do?_

He confessed. He confessed in the most gauche manner at the most unexpected time. No wonder Hotaru had bailed. Ruka wanted so badly not to want to take it back but his chest was stinging too hard. He told himself that had he confessed his feelings at any other time her answer would've been the same. She would have rejected him and cut him as deeply as she did just now. What was it that Natsume said?

_It's Hotaru Imai. You're going to bleed._

It was stupid. He knew Hotaru well enough to have expected this. He gave himself pep talks to prepare for this. But in the end it didn't matter what he told himself or how well he knew her.

He still wanted to cry.


	8. Reasons Not to Like Hotaru Imai

**Of Fortunes and Ferrets**

**Author's Note: **I know it's been a while. I have an end in mind. I promise. Ü If you're still reading this after two years, thank you.

"She might hate me, and revile me, and heap indignity after indignity upon me, as she already had, until I should have hated her; but the pitiful fact remained that I loved her." ~Edgar Rice Burroughs

* * *

**Chapter 7: Reasons Not to Like Hotaru Imai**

The thinking process of Technical Types is an interesting study. For Chemistry Alices like Nonoko, their thoughts rapidly broke down materials into chemical formulas and molecular structures. For Cooking Alices like Anna, food was instantaneously deciphered and reorganized into recipes and ingredients. For Alices of Invention like Hotaru, their minds dealt with different calculations and designs that produced an advanced form of Engineering.

If there was one thing that they had in common, it was that their thoughts were very organized, very precise— that is until someone throws a wrench between the cogs and the entire system bogs down and falls apart.

_I like you._

This was a bit of information Hotaru Imai had no idea what to do with. It didn't fall under Engineering. It had nothing to do with Mechatronics, Calculus or Physics. Normally, she would throw this data straight into her mind's Recycling Bin but even that division seemed to regurgitate the phrase back into her consciousness.

Because it was Ruka Nogi who said it.

And he was the second friend to do so.

And he was so earnest when he spoke about it.

And he had looked so broken when she left him.

And because she had about a hundred pictures of him in her drawer that she didn't know what to do with anymore.

Because something had changed. She just wasn't sure what it was.

Tomorrow Hotaru needed to act as though nothing happened because there was no way in hell she was going to let gossip this big to circulate around campus. Not when she was busy with a convention. Not when a million-dollar contract was on the line.

That's why she was looking for a way to tuck his little confession into the deepest recesses of her mind. None of the sciences would have it but a part of her seemed to be having a field day with this bit of knowledge. It was the part she had cynically labeled as 'Raw Human Emotion', the part she typically reserved for only Mikan.

_I like you_.

It was the same part that just wouldn't let her go to sleep.

* * *

Yuu sat down at the lunch table. He glanced at Hotaru who was still at the serving line then at Ruka who was occupied with the vending machine. After a moment's deliberation, he decided to bring in more counsel for what he sensed brewing beneath the surface.

"Hotaru and Ruka aren't talking," he announced and Natsume nearly choked on his orange juice. The day only needed this.

Natsume glanced up then said briskly, "Sure, they are."

"No, they're not," the Class Representative contended. "They keep avoiding each other and Ruka looks a little skittish. There's something going on there."

The Black Cat looked at him pointedly then said with emphasis, "No, there isn't."

Yuu blinked at the look Natsume was giving him. "All right," he answered in a tone that clearly said, _Yes, there is and I hope you'll tell me all about it later on_.

"Wait, Yuu's right," Kitsuneme suddenly spoke up. "I saw Ruka and Hotaru about to pass each other in the hall but instead Ruka ducked into a random classroom. What was that about?"

"You saw nothing," Natsume told him plainly. Then, just his luck, the one person at the table that he couldn't quell with a harsh tone piped up.

"Now that you mention it, something does seem off between them. Plus, Hotaru doesn't have her camera with her," Mikan said worriedly. "I wonder if they had another fight."

Natsume blew out his breath. This conversation could not go on. Having no other recourse to distract the gang, he caved. "Hey No-star, do you want to hang out later?"

"Are you asking me out?" she asked, clearly startled.

"Mikan, just say yes!" Sumire jumped in with exasperation. "Or else I will."

"Hey! Boyfriend, right here," Mochu said indignantly.

And just like that the discussion was averted. However, Natsume couldn't be too pleased with himself because one person was still looking at him with suspicion. Damn focused Class Representative. Honor student Yuu Tobita would not be swayed.

When they were headed for their first class, Yuu wasted no time asking in a low voice, "Did they have a fight during detention?"

_ A fight wouldn't have this fallout_, Natsume thought grimly. Ruka and Hotaru have been fighting for years and it never had this effect. Yesterday, after he had finished washing up, Ruka had found him, cuffed him by the arm then practically dragged him off Imai's premises. Ruka didn't offer an explanation but he had looked pale as a ghost and twice as lifeless. It was later that night when they met up at the rooftop that Ruka finally spilled his guts.

_ "I told her."_

"_You told her?"_ _Natsume had echoed. "You cracked in less than two days?"_

"_Yeah. Pretty much."_

"_What exactly did you say?"_

"_That I liked her. That she was amazing. All that stuff."_

"_And?"_

"_She told me to stop wasting her time." He paused. When Natsume didn't say anything, Ruka looked up woefully. "You can say it, you know."_

"_You idiot. Did she shoot you?"_

"_No."_

"_Hn."_

"_Hn? What does, 'hn' mean?"_

"_It could mean anything."_

"_Right."_

Hotaru didn't shoot Ruka. Perhaps that meant she took his confession more seriously than either of them expected. In fact, since she ran out on him and was avoiding Ruka today, maybe she hadn't dismissed his words completely. He knew Ruka wasn't the first person to confess to her, but he seemed to be the first to unnerve the Ice Queen. Although he wasn't completely sold on the idea of the two of them getting together, it did seem to have some merit. His boy just needed help because the Ice Queen was a force to reckon with and clearly Ruka had no game.

"Natsume, what are you thinking of?"

"I was wondering what good would come out of two friends getting together."

"You and Mikan?" Yuu asked hopefully.

He snorted. "Ruka and Hotaru."

"Ruka and Hotaru?!" Yuu repeated in disbelief. Natsume gave him time to digest the information. At length, the Class Representative blinked then said it more slowly, "Ruka… and… Hotaru…" A smile spread. "It's genius."

Natsume snickered. "Yeah, if it could happen."

"I always thought it could work. I figured if you lock them up in a room together, if they don't end up killing each other they'd fall in love instead."

"You can be weird sometimes."

"Is that what's going on?"

"In a nutshell."

"Are you trying to get them together?"

Natsume looked incredulous. "Do you know me at all?"

"Should I try to help?"

He shook his head. "No. Neither of us is going to get involved. As it is, all I've done is to try to make sure Ruka stays sane through this."

"Okay. What am I supposed to do?"

Natsume breathed heavily. "You need to make sure that _I _do."

* * *

The room burst into enthusiastic applause. Awe and admiration were evident on everyone's faces. Even Hotaru's two competitors looked thunderstruck and that pleased her.

It was the second day of the conference. The participants were called together to demonstrate their modified inventions after taking into account the feedback from the last assembly. Hotaru had once again drawn the final slot. It wasn't a cause for worry because her presentation had clearly left everyone astonished even though she was the youngest participant. In truth, it would have been more unfortunate if someone had to follow.

Instead of showing them an upgraded prosthetic limb, Hotaru had overhauled her entire pitch and decided to exhibit her work on aqueous nanobots. She demonstrated its use as a guarantee for ships and rigging by floating objects with various weights and sizes. Considering the technology, it was clearly intended for advanced uses in water engineering and spoke of many other prospects in hydraulic research.

Hotaru had to work quickly to put the research together and the long hours paid off. She gave a small nod to acknowledge the praise as the applause continued. Then eventually her gaze lifted to the most important member of the audience. Lord Brighton wasn't applauding. In fact, he seemed displeased. When the noise died down and a couple of more heads turned to the Viscount, he leaned forward with a brooding look on his face.

"Leave us."

It was a curt and cryptic command that everyone immediately followed. People exchanged furtive glances as they filed out of the room. When the last person had gone, Hotaru braced herself. Brighton stayed in his seat and stared at her for a long moment. His expression remained impassive, mirroring hers.

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

Brighton stood up then made his way down the steps. "I asked you to modify your invention, not to change it completely. Today's presentation did not meet my expectations."

"You weren't impressed."

He shook his head. "I was, but this wasn't what I asked of you. Impressing me and meeting my expectations aren't quite the same." Hotaru stayed silent until the air became uncomfortable. Lord Weller smiled wryly. "You won't even try to defend yourself?"

"You've clearly made up your mind."

Charm wasn't natural to Hotaru. Neither was tact. She had to work very hard to attain both and she still needed practice. What she did have was frankness and practicality. In fact, she possessed these qualities in heaps and it was fortunate that Brighton seemed to favor it as much.

She spoke again, "This invention isn't something you'd invest in."

"The other one was," Brighton returned with a gravity that surprised her. "I want to see the prosthetic that repairs itself. I was looking forward to a sleeker design. Instead you blindsided me with a new invention. Fact is Hotaru, your 'change lives' pitch during the last forum struck me more than this 'save lives' one."

"Were they so different?"

"Let's call it a personal preference."

"And I suppose there's room for that in a business deal."

He smiled. "I'm rich. I can afford to be fastidious." He nodded to her then asked again, "So tell me, what happened?"

Ruka chose that inopportune time to pop into her head. _I like you. _Hotaru gritted her teeth. "I've had some staffing problems."

"So?"

"The research has become inaccessible."

"Because Nogi is no longer in your service." Apparently, Lord Weller could be very blunt too. He leaned idly against one of the seats. "Could it be that 'staffing problems' is a euphemism for your adolescent sufferings?"

_Blunt and condescending_, she thought. "No."

"Hotaru—"

"_Lord Weller_, I hope you don't think I'm letting my personal problems get in the way of finishing an invention. That's not how I work."

Brighton drew himself to his full height. His eyes narrowed; evidently rankled that she interrupted. Perhaps he even read more into her outburst than she wanted to let on. He stared at her for a moment but instead of a scathing response, he gave a mocking smile.

"Good, so we understand each other. With or without Nogi, get it done."

"All right."

The Viscount seemed satisfied. He laid the envelope containing her study on the stage floor then turned to leave the auditorium. Hotaru bent down to pick up her research then paused when Brighton stopped at the door. He glanced back. "By the way _Hotaru_, the next time you address me as Lord, I'll consider it an insult. Understand?"

"Understood."

"Good," he said again. Brighton left the room whistling a soft tune. He somehow managed to irritate Hotaru in the process.

* * *

Ruka sat on a bench in Central Town gently stroking his pet rabbit. Usagi had looked under the weather this morning so he decided to bring him to the vet. He was supposed to meet Natsume there but his best friend was late. Ruka's current pose was a picture perfect moment but he didn't have to worry about any cameras. Hotaru would never stand in his proximity after what happened. He groaned inwardly when he thought about his clumsy confession once again.

His lamentations were interrupted when he spied Natsume and Yuu approaching. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. They were both top students and were friends but this just wasn't a common scene. Ruka came to his feet.

"Are you two hanging out?" he asked when they were within earshot.

"Why not?" Natsume shrugged. "We happen to be great friends. Right, Yuu?"

Yuu glanced at Natsume then back at Ruka. It just wasn't in his genetic make-up to fib. "Natsume told me you liked Hotaru."

"You told him?!"

"Way to drop the ball, Yuu," Natsume said dryly. He turned to Ruka while jabbing a thumb in Yuu's direction. "He picked up on it. It's not like you were a ninja about it."

"Could everybody tell?" he asked anxiously.

"Only those who really know you," Yuu assured him.

"Most of them are just wondering why you've been such a dork," Natsume added. He reached over to feed Usagi a carrot stick. It nibbled feebly. "He looks bad. Old age?"

"Not funny."

Yuu laughed. "You've been carrying him around for years and he hasn't aged a day. We all kind of thought you had him on an elixir or something."

"It only looks like he hasn't aged," Ruka said proudly. "It's my care and attention that gives him vitality and youth."

Natsume snickered then pulled out a carrot stick to munch on himself. "Well then, you should probably lay off Brightboy for a while. It must be stressing him out."

"Oh, shut up," Ruka grumbled. "Come on, I'm running late for Usagi's appointment." They made their way to the vet, which was housed next to the pet shop Ruka frequented. Mildly, he remembered running into Hotaru there more than once. It caused him to sigh.

Yuu guessed correctly what he was thinking. "So this thing you have with Hotaru—"

"Thing? It's not a thing. Don't call it a thing."

Yuu's eyebrows raised and he looked at Natsume questioningly. The latter only shrugged as if to say, 'See what I mean'. Yuu cleared his throat. "All right, this situation then—"

"It's not a situation!"

"Easy Ruka," Natsume intervened. "Usagi's bristling up." Ruka started petting his rabbit again, rather vigorously this time.

"What do you intend to do about Hotaru?" Yuu asked in one breath.

"I don't know." Ruka's shoulders slumped. "I guess… I'll wait for it to blow over. I just wish there was a way to speed up the process. Like if I could wake up and feel nothing. Then I could just pretend that I ate something bad which is why I lost my head for a while."

"I have an idea," Natsume said briskly. "Why don't you go out with someone else?"

"_What?_" Yuu exclaimed. He stared at Natsume, clearly disagreeing. In fact he looked like he thought it was the worst idea in the history of bad ideas.

"Wouldn't that look bad?" Ruka said uncertainly. "I just confessed to Hotaru. I don't want to seem less than sincere."

Natsume knew Ruka was right. That's why what he said next was inexcusable. But after rapidly weighing the pros and cons of his answer, he knew what direction he needed to push Ruka to at this point. It was difficult though because Yuu was having a mild panic attack next to him.

"Hotaru couldn't care less," he said bluntly. "She might be pretty, smart and popular but any other girl would be nicer to you. Go out with someone who'd give you the time of day, someone who'd throw water on you if you were on fire— someone who actually cares."

"Hotaru does," Ruka argued.

A fireball erupted in Natsume's hand and Ruka backed up a step. "Do you want to test that theory?"

"Will you put that out?" Ruka growled and he extinguished it in his fist.

"Face it Ruka. The fastest way to get rid of this fanboy infatuation with Imai is to start dating other girls."

"Fanboy?" Ruka repeated with a frown. Natsume realized then that his friend must still feel too raw to take anything lightly.

"I only meant—" he tried to amend but Ruka cut him off.

"No, I get it," he said in a clipped tone. "Lots of people admire Hotaru, but knowing that doesn't make this easier. I like her. I really like her. To be called a fan now— that sucks."

Yuu broke in, "Ruka, calm down—"

"I'm not a fan," he asserted. "In fact I know enough about Hotaru to not like her. But I still do. So this is different and she should know that."

"You're right," Natsume said. "I was wrong, okay?"

When they both grew silent, Yuu pointed at Usagi. Ruka glanced in his arms and saw that his pet had momentarily tensed. He relaxed his shoulders and began rubbing the rabbit's neck.

"You can leave me here. I'll find you guys at the bookstore when I'm finished."

"All right." Natsume took a step then paused. "We're cool?"

"Yeah."

"You know, I've never seen you get so edgy over a girl before."

Ruka laughed helplessly. "Take notes, Natsume. This is what it looks like when you're on the other side. It really bites."

With those parting words, Ruka entered the pet shop. They saw him be led to the back room that adjoined the clinic. Natsume starting thinking about what Ruka told him. It looked like the guy was having a really tough time.

"So… that was tense," Yuu commented.

"Hn."

"It was a bad idea, you know," he went on. "I don't see how that would've helped Ruka come back to sense."

"That wasn't for Ruka," Natsume scoffed. "That was for Hotaru."

"Hotaru?" Yuu repeated. "Are you trying to make her jealous? I thought you weren't playing matchmaker."

"I'm not," he retorted. "It would've just evened things out. Ruka wouldn't be so hung up on Hotaru and she'll see she doesn't have him on a leash."

"Then they'll have a chance together."

"Then they'll be friends," Natsume corrected. "It's the first step to anything."

Yuu grinned. "I take it back. You're pretty good at this."

"I'm not completely clueless," he said wryly. "Anyway, I should go find Mikan. Don't look at me like that. You can't be surprised. I practically announced it at breakfast."

"I didn't think you were serious."

"You and everyone else," Natsume snickered then fished out his phone. He walked away from Yuu towards the Fluff Puff store. The line connected. "Hey, it's me. Where are you?… Let's meet up… Yes, I was asking for real… Why? I don't need a why…"

* * *

Ruka sat in the waiting room while the Doctor finished running some tests. He tapped his feet restlessly. Although he was certainly worried about Usagi's health, part of his anxiety still stemmed from his dilemma with Hotaru Imai.

There was no point trying to convince her. Hotaru would never come around. It was foolish to think she'd change her mind. Neither was he confident nor arrogant enough to think he'd be able to win her over. He'd been right the first time he realized he'd fallen for Hotaru. He had to get over this. If he wanted the two of them to be friends again or at least if he wanted to go back to how they were before Brighton Weller arrived, he needed to kill any romantic feelings he had.

Contrary to what some people seemed to think, Ruka did _not_ enjoy being a masochist. If it had been up to him, he wouldn't want someone like Hotaru to be his girlfriend either. The girl was difficult, overbearing and unforgiving. There were several reasons why she wasn't the catch everyone seemed to assume she was. Ruka had known her for years so he was in a good position as anybody to identify her faults. He just needed to be reminded.

"Could I please borrow your notepad?" Ruka asked the receptionist. She smiled kindly and handed it over along with a pencil. Ruka tapped it twice then began to write.

_Reasons Not to Like Hotaru Imai_

_1. She takes my pictures even if it obviously makes me angry._

_2. She sells my pictures even if it obviously makes me angry._

_3. She blackmails me with said pictures even if it obviously makes me angry._

He paused. Those first three items came to him quite quickly. He scratched his chin then started scribbling again.

_4. She's a bully._

_5. She's greedy. _

_6. She's so mean._

_7. She shoots people. Without warning. All the time. _

He stopped again. Writing this list was going to be easier than he thought. He didn't even have to think very hard.

_8. She doesn't share food._

_9. She's manipulative. _

_10. She makes money off of her friends._

_11. She disregards my feelings._

_12. She dismisses my opinions._

The longer the list grew the more upset Ruka felt because everything he wrote down was painfully true. Hotaru was never much of a friend to him. She made a huge part of his school life miserable. How could he have forgotten that?

_13. She doesn't treat me like a friend. Not really._

_14. She uses people for experiments, sometimes without even telling them._

_15. She lacks proper human emotions._

Ruka glanced at the door, sparing a thought for Usagi before he went on with his task. Perhaps this is what he needed. He had to stop thinking about Hotaru all the time and start focusing on things that really mattered. Like a pet rabbit that needed him. Besides, Hotaru didn't even want his attention. Maybe that was what Natsume was driving at when he suggested that he go out with other people. He deserved better than Hotaru Imai.

There was a throb in his chest at that last thought. It was still upsetting to realize he had fallen for someone who didn't want him and possibly wasn't good for him. Ruka exhaled, catching the attention of the receptionist. He smiled sheepishly for a moment then turned to a new page to start writing again.

* * *

When Hotaru returned to her lab, her thoughts were even more preoccupied than when she woke up that morning. The only consolation was that Ruka's confession finally took the back seat after Lord Weller's criticism. She could resent him for speaking with her so patronizingly but the truth of the matter was that he was right. She had presented an equally remarkable invention but shifting gears at this point in the race was not going to help her win. In any case, he had told her exactly what he wanted. She had to go back to working on prosthetics.

Hotaru reached the end of the path and spied a lone figure sitting on the front steps of her lab. It was Ruka. He stood up when he saw her and took a couple of steps forward.

"Hey."

Hotaru stopped. "Hey."

There was a long, pregnant pause. Ruka took a breath. "I'm handling it. Liking you, I mean." She didn't say anything and he took another step towards her. "I wish I never told you. I wish I could take it back. But since I can't… I'm just handling it."

When she still didn't speak, he took that to mean that she wanted him to sweat it out. Ruka continued to assure her that he wouldn't renew his advances, that their last encounter would be the only time she would hear of his feelings and that here on out he just wanted to be friends. He wasn't looking at her directly but she could see that he really meant it.

Hotaru wasn't responding because she didn't know what to think. Ruka was trying to appease her by acting precisely as she asked but somehow his words left her hollow. She would never admit it but she had lost some sleep over this. It had also distracted her for the better part of the morning. It completely threw her off that he would meet her with this.

_Why do you matter?_

Ruka started squirming when her silence continued. "So… could you not be mad at me anymore?"

"I'm not mad at you." That was true. "Matters like this are hardly worth the effort to be mad."

"Then why were you avoiding me?"

"You're avoiding me," she corrected.

"You hardly ever look at me."

"I don't have a reason to."

"Where's your camera?"

"Ruka," she spoke in a clipped tone. "My second presentation to Lord Weller was scheduled today and he was less than pleased. I'm going inside my lab and with the workload I'm anticipating the questions you're asking are trifle matters."

He shifted his position. "Why wasn't he pleased?"

Hotaru blinked. She walked up to him, past him then paused on the steps. "It was a new invention. He preferred the prosthetics. He's of the mind that changing lives is more profitable than saving them."

"What was your new invention?"

She paused again to consider him. "I'll show you."

Without another word, Hotaru headed inside her lab. Ruka jumped to his feet and jogged after her. She turned down a familiar corridor then burst through a door that led to the same pool he had landed in the day he got fired.

"I'm sure you remember my nanobots."

"Yes. I also remember the crocodiles."

"The crocs aren't here anymore," she said with a shrug. "I've perfected the reaction time of the automations. Basically, it's become impossible for anyone to drown in this pool. In fact, the timing is so impeccable that nothing could sink in it."

"You're kidding."

Hotaru stepped backwards until she was at the edge. "Am I?"

She took one more step and Ruka instinctively started forward to stop her. He halted when Hotaru stayed confidently above the surface. There was churning at her feet and Ruka realized her soles were being cradled by little robots that followed her step for step on the water. She grinned smugly then walked all the way to the other side of the pool.

Hotaru Imai had just walked on water.

"Impressed?"

"Floored," Ruka answered. He stepped up to the edge and stared at the water doubtfully. "You made it look easy. You always do."

Hotaru smirked. "Scared?"

His gaze flew to hers. "As always."

Ruka took a breath then stepped on the water. His fright was short-lived because the nanobots caught him immediately and kept him afloat. He took another tentative step and found the surface beneath his feet to be as hard as solid ground. The water lapped gently on either side of him but never once reached his shoes. It was a marvelous feeling. When he finally reached the other side Hotaru held out a hand to haul him back onto the tiled floor. The nanobots had swiftly retreated, staying invisible beneath the pool.

He grinned. "What if I actually wanted to swim?"

"It turns off with a series switch," Hotaru told him. "Or you could click your heels together and the bots would drop you."

"Without a thought," he muttered. "That sounds about right. What is it for?"

"It's a fail-safe for boats."

"Right."

"It's a tool for water engineering."

"I see."

"It's also for fun."

"Fun?"

"You walked on water. Wasn't that fun?"

Ruka laughed. "I was just surprised that you intended it to be." He glanced at the pool. "Could I try it again?"

"Sure," she said shortly. "But try to keep up."

Ruka was startled when Hotaru leapt forward and started sliding across the water. The nanobots rose up to support her. She skated lithely across the pool, sending ripples behind her. Ruka laughed then jumped in as well, imitating the way she moved.

It was trust that made her glide so gracefully. She had full faith that she wouldn't sink because her invention was flawless. It allowed her to move faster than him, to believe without a doubt that she would not sink. Ruka was tentative at first but eventually he gained confidence and momentum. His movements grew swifter and the two of them started skating in wider circles. At one point he started sliding towards Hotaru and somehow she drifted towards him too, inexplicably lured in by his smiling blue eyes.

They clasped each other's arms when they met then glided in a small circle. Ruka laughed then was surprised when a small one escaped Hotaru's lips. The soft smile caused a churn at the pit of his stomach. He knew she didn't realize it. Ruka's grip on her wrists tightened then loosened just as quickly. There was a heavy thump in his chest as their movements slowed then stopped. In that brief instant that they remained above water, their eyes held and connected.

_Reason Number 21: She doesn't know what she does to me._

Sensing his own vulnerability, sensing his self unraveling, Ruka clicked his heels together to deactivate the nanobots. His hands slipped from hers then he allowed himself to go under.

Ruka didn't resurface for a few minutes. Hotaru stayed where she was. Finally, he came up at the far end of the pool. He hefted himself up and sat on the edge, drenched to the core. He looked at her with a rueful smile.

"You're going to have to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

Ruka lifted a hand as though to gesture uselessly to everything about her. "If you want me to stop liking you, you're going to have to stop doing that."

She didn't understand completely but she nodded. "All right."

He went to his feet. "Thanks for showing me this. It's amazing. Lord Weller has no idea what he passed up. Good night, Hotaru."

He headed for the doors without looking back, leaving her lab completely wet for the second time that week. When he was gone, Hotaru slowly skated to the edge then stepped out. Instead of leaving the compound, she settled on a bench. She held her wrist self-consciously.

Hotaru couldn't fathom it but Ruka's grip— that moment when he'd clutched her wrist as though looking for balance then just as swiftly slackened like he was afraid— had left an imprint. She didn't know how he managed it.

Damn Nogi. He'd left her heart smarting.

* * *

_Reasons Not to Like Hotaru Imai_

_ 21. She doesn't know what she does to me._

_ 22. If she really wanted to, she could drown me._


	9. Shifting Dynamics

**Of Fortunes and Ferrets**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Shifting Dynamics**

Ruka Nogi could think of three practical reasons for maintaining shoe lockers in school. First, it was a very good meeting spot. Everyone would need to go through the area before and after classes so it made perfect sense to make it the assembly place for most outings. Second, shoe lockers presented a convenient setting to find people. It was the most inconspicuous place for stalkers and stalkees to casually encounter each other and the rows of cubbyholes provided numerous spots to hide behind. Third, last and perhaps the shoe locker's most popular use is that it was the ideal mailbox for love letters. It was the easiest way to give someone a note without having to face the person. Plus, as reason number two highlighted, shoe lockers would give the sender the added bonus of seeing the receiver's initial reaction without having to be seen.

Gakuen Alice did not have shoe lockers and of these three practical reasons it was number three that posed a challenge. Nonetheless, the students rose to the occasion and came up with various creative methods to compensate. Love letters were often handed face to face or (by the less courageous) through close friends. There were meetings inside stairwells, behind buildings or in front of the fountain at Central Town. Some letters were slipped inside classroom desks or left on breakfast trays by risky admirers. There were others that would shoot out of intelligent garbage cans whose systems had obviously been corrupted by even more intelligent Alices in love.

Of these numerous methods there was one that Ruka Nogi held in high regard: the one where the sender risked being spotted and slipped the all-important love letter under his dormitory door. It just seemed more intimate to him. It was humbling to think that at one point during the night his admirer had been standing right outside his room. Hence, while he may be able to ignore all other letters that were sent to him, the ones that were painstakingly snuck through the crack always got his attention.

"Ruka, those are the freaky ones," Natsume would grumble. "They were right outside your door. On a scale of one to psycho stalker, I'd give those people an eight."

"You just don't get it," he'd contend. "Do you even know how it feels to stand within three feet of the inner sanctum of the person you like?"

His friend snickered. "A, we don't have inner sanctums. B, if I ever was you can be sure I'd be knocking instead of slipping an envelope under the door."

"You don't get it because nobody ever slips notes into your room."

"Yeah, why is that?" Natsume sounded a little vexed, which made Ruka smile.

"Your room is believed to be under surveillance," he told his best friend. "Whether that's true or not, people think an alarm will go off if they stand too close to your door."

Nobody ever sent Natsume Hyuuga love letters into his room. It was a tacit rule that arose because of the missions he went on. This constraint made his dorm seem even more sacred. It was also one of the few challenges of being heartthrobs that they couldn't deal with together. Natsume could never understand what made love letters under the door so important to Ruka so the latter would never depend on him for empathy.

Today was one of those days.

"Was it—?"

"Pink," Ruka blushed as he and Natsume walked to their classroom.

"And—"

"Scented." His blush deepened. "With little hearts."

"On the envelope?"

"And the stationery."

"Printed?"

"Drawn." Ruka shifted his books while Natsume bit back a laugh. "Don't make fun."

"But it's drawn hearts on pink, scented stationery." Natsume's voice shook with amusement. "You've got to let me say something."

"Just one."

"It must be a first-grader."

"Shut up."

They entered the classroom and headed to the back for their seats. Koko had his head in his arms as he caught some shut-eye before class but when Ruka passed by he immediately shot up. He swiveled in his seat and shot a cat-ate-the-canary smile in Ruka's direction.

"Hey Ruka, what do you have in your pocket?"

Ruka groaned when Kitsuneme and Mochu turned to him in unison, wearing grins that matched the mind-reader's.

"It's nothing."

"I can smell the love letter from here," Sumire called out. She walked up to them and displaced Mochu from his desk with her best friend at her heels.

"Could we see it?" Wakako asked eagerly.

"No!"

"It's pink—"

"Koko!"

"With hearts," Koko went on. He straddled his seat then clasped his hands on top of Ruka's desk. "Come on dude, it's not like it's your first letter."

"Yeah, and we don't get any ourselves. Let us see," Kitsuneme urged.

In the blink of an eye, and most likely with the help of his Alice, Mochu filched the note out of Ruka's jacket. "Hey, it's scented."

"You guys!" Ruka leapt out of his chair to snatch it back but it was immediately tossed into the air for Kitsuneme to catch. "Give it back!"

Kitsuneme flipped it over in his hands. "That's _cute_ and— woah!" Natsume's fire sailed past his ear. He was so startled that he dropped the letter. For one agonizing minute it was in the air then Ruka felt his heart fall onto his diaphragm when the letter landed at the feet of Hotaru Imai who had just graced the door.

Why didn't the floor just swallow him up?

Hotaru's gaze swept the room then she slowly bent down and picked up the offending pink envelope. The boys exchanged horrified looks at the realization that their antics had sent their friend at the mercy of his personal blackmailer. They glanced at Ruka in consternation while he took a heavy breath then walked up to the inventor as calmly as he could.

"That's mine," he croaked out.

Hotaru wore an inscrutable expression while her eyes were fixed on the name scrawled across the envelope. To everyone's surprise, she handed it to Ruka without incident then walked past him to head for Sumire and Wakako. The horror-struck looks on the boys gave way to confusion but instead of questioning the free pass they returned to their seats.

"She must have a lot on her mind," Mochu commented.

Ruka slipped the envelope back in his coat. His ears and neck felt incredibly hot and it stayed that way until he heard Hotaru leave the room to head for her own class. He kept thinking about the look she had given him. Despite her indifference, it made him feel like apologizing for things he hadn't done. With a groan, Ruka knocked his forehead against his desk while the love letter began burning a hole through his pocket.

Next to him, he heard Natsume sigh.

* * *

Ruka Nogi had been the recipient of a love letter. By lunch, everyone in their class knew about it. It wasn't exactly a big deal because this happened frequently enough but it was a random topic that could be used to fill in those awkward pauses in conversation.

"Oh hey, I saw that webseries you were talking about."

"Isn't it cool?"

"It's okay—," long pause "—so I hear Ruka got a love letter…"

Hotaru Imai couldn't be bothered with the information. Even though she learned about it early in the day and several people around her mentioned it in passing, she lent neither opinion nor mockery to the conversation. She was much too occupied with the convention and tedious subjects like Ruka's pink-loving, heart-drawing, breaking-into-the-boys'-dorm-at-night secret admirer could hardly interest her.

But just _hardly_.

At odd times during the day, she found herself glancing up briefly when one of the girls mentioned how Ruka was handling the situation. He was going to meet up with the girl, of course; to turn her down easy, it seems. By final period, information about their meeting place had reached her ears because, really, she knew everything going on in the Academy. They were going to meet in the third level stairwell of the Earth Science Building.

How droll. How cliché. How utterly predictable of Ruka.

When the final bell rang, Hotaru sprang to her feet and headed for the door. Her mind, always working a hundred times faster than the rest of her, was already at the lab working out the many intricate things she would be accomplishing today. Then suddenly her thoughts came to a grinding halt when she found herself face to face with Ruka. He had just exited his classroom. When he spotted her, his expression immediately took that meek, self-deprecating look he had adopted as of late. It irritated her.

Brighton's voice sounded in her head. _With or without Nogi, get it done._

Hotaru headed straight for Ruka then walked past him without stopping. Ruka had looked alarmed but he immediately fell into step with her after she muttered, "Follow me."

She headed down the hall then ducked into an empty classroom. Ruka closed the door after him then faced her with bewilderment.

"Hotaru listen, there's somewhere I need to be."

Of course there was. The entire class knew where he needed to be at four o'clock so it was completely unreasonable for Hotaru to demand—

"Report to my lab at four in the afternoon."

He looked concerned. "Do you need help with your invention?"

She hated that she wasn't sure if she was lying. Needing help with an invention would always be a partial lie for her. Nonetheless, she was spared having to answer because Ruka shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

Because of his mystery date, Hotaru's brain filled in the rest. Still, the entire ordeal couldn't take too long. She skirted around the topic of his love letter and secret admirer, exactly how she dodged discussing his confession to her at length.

"At five then."

He shook his head again. "I can't, Hotaru. I have stuff to do."

A meeting with a secret admirer that was expected to last past one hour, Hotaru's gifted mind started adding in the particulars. She had enough sense to stop a frown from coming to her face. Ruka can't be serious about this girl.

"Surely, you'll be done in an hour."

"Yeah, with the one thing... there's still another task I have to do."

"Fine." She didn't want to concern herself with his errands. She didn't want to be bothered by Ruka at all. "Tomorrow then, don't be late."

"I can't go tomorrow, Hotaru—"

"Just how many freaking love letters did you get anyway?" the unedited, unabridged and unrefined thought escaped her lips. If they were both startled by the wayward thought, it only showed on Ruka's face.

"Just one… I mean… that is… the other thing is different…" He looked away and turned beet red. "I really don't want to discuss this with you."

Hotaru exhaled. "Fine. I don't want you to anyway. Forget I said anything."

"I can go to you the day after tomorrow," Ruka volunteered. "I'll have the entire afternoon off. I'll be all yours."

Oh, why couldn't she just give him an inch? "I won't need you then," she said crossly. "Besides, you know how important this is to me. What makes you think I can wait two days?"

Did she expect him to bend and to relent to her? Of course she did. He was Ruka Nogi and she was Hotaru Imai. That was their whole relationship dynamic. Or so she thought.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru." He was apologetic but that didn't help. "I'm busy."

"You're funny, Nogi," she spoke as though her mouth was momentarily disconnected from her head. "I really thought you'd know to prioritize seeing as you _like_ me and everything."

Too early to joke? Too low to take in stride? Too accurate to be funny? Whatever it was, Ruka wasn't about to let her walk away after that. He took her arm to stop her from leaving.

"Now wait just a second. This isn't about that at all."

"Hands off," she hissed though she was already pulling away.

"No, you don't get to do this," Ruka told her. "You don't get to reject me, to push me away, to force me to deal with my feelings and still get to play that card when it's convenient. That's not how this works."

"I'm not playing that card—"

"Yes, you are!" he exclaimed. "You didn't even give me a chance and now you're dangling my confession in my face. You let your other admirers hang around you and do you favors. Remember Hotaru? Jumping off bridges and robbing banks? I haven't forgotten."

"Is that what you thought I meant?"

"You gave _Natsume, _of all people_,_ a pity date. Why couldn't have you give _me_ that?" Ruka spat out. "But no, all I got was a flat rejection. So yeah, you can't do this."

For taking that tone, for believing the worst of her, she wanted to hurt Ruka. Sadly, she knew exactly what to say. "Did you ever think that maybe it wasn't a pity date? Maybe I liked Natsume and maybe if you were a bit more like him, I'd like you too."

Too clear to mean anything else. Too frank to mistake what she meant. Too close to home to not let it matter.

Ruka knew he shouldn't let her know how much that stung but his expression gave him away and he was much too wounded to hide it. He wondered how many more times this brilliant, beautiful, ice-cold girl would make him bleed.

"That was uncalled for," he said after a stunned pause. He grabbed the door handle then pulled it open. Before he slipped out, he promised one more time, "Day after tomorrow— I'll drop by in case you change your mind."

Hotaru stared at the closed door minutes after that. She wondered when getting the best of Ruka started feeling this hollow.

* * *

"Hey, I didn't see you all afternoon."

Ruka glanced over his shoulder and sent Natsume a brief smile. Of course, Natsume would know to find him on the rooftop after the long, harrowing day he just had.

"I was busy."

"Now there's a loaded sentence," Natsume quipped. He sat down next to Ruka then looked out over the campus. He chose a general question. "How did it go?"

"It was okay. Ayame Mori, fifth-grader— she's ten years old and pretty cute. She'll break someone's heart one day."

"Just not yours, huh?"

Ruka gave a short laugh. "Yup, definitely not mine. I'd say Hotaru Imai has got that part entirely covered."

Natsume looked at him quizzically. "Did something happen?"

"We had an argument. Again."

"About Weller?"

"About you, actually."

Damn. For a moment, Natsume wanted to go back inside but since he wasn't a yellow-faced coward he opted for a noncommittal, "Hn."

Ruka wouldn't give him an out. "Why didn't you tell me about you and her?"

"Because you were with Mikan," he answered for the umpteenth time.

"Why didn't you tell me after that?" Ruka persisted. "When it looked like Mikan liked you better after all and you and Hotaru stopped hanging out, why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't seem important."

"Not important," he snorted. "See how things in the past come back to bite us in the end. Well congratulations, it looks like Hotaru likes you better— yet again."

"What?"

"Don't make me say it twice."

"Ruka…"

"She went out with you and I don't know what she told you back then but she as good as confirmed today that it wasn't a pity date." Ruka sighed. "And I can't believe I'm jealous of that. I can't believe that I thought for a second that I'd settle for a pity date. I don't know. It's just… it's Mikan all over again."

"No," Natsume said in a clipped tone. "No, it's not."

Ruka only shook his head and they grew silent. Natsume just wasn't good at this. He could tell Ruka that he was a great guy, that any girl would be lucky to have him. But what he really wanted was to find the Ice Queen and make her apologize for ripping out his best friend's heart. Twice. With a lie that had no place being uttered between Ruka and him.

"I can't be second to you all the time, Natsume," his friend said softly. "Especially not about this. Not her."

Natsume swore inwardly. "You're not. Trust me, you're not." He was not winning any awards for eloquence with this conversation.

Ruka lifted his shoulders and Natsume breathed a little easier because he knew they were done talking about Hotaru. Then he paused because he hadn't really come up here to check on Ruka's love life. The throwaway question at the beginning was a conversation gambit. He wanted to know about the other thing but the air was already heavy enough without it.

"So…" Natsume stalled. He was pretty sure this conversation wouldn't get any better. "What about that other thing you had to do?"

This time Ruka turned to him with eyes that looked distinctly glassy. He wasn't going to cry over Hotaru but he just might break down because of this. Natsume's throat constricted despite himself and he knew his best friend felt ten times worse.

"Ruka, how's Usagi?"

* * *

Hotaru stood near a small pond located at the edge of the Northern Forest. She stayed under the shade of the large tree growing near the bank. Its branches reached over the water and cast a shadow upon her, shielding her from the sun. There were few people on the grounds since it was early in the morning. Most of the students were probably still in their dorm rooms.

There was a rustle behind her and she stiffened. The even step was familiar and it wasn't a welcome intrusion. She whipped around and pulled out her baka gun in one fluid motion then released two shots in quick succession.

Natsume leaned neatly to his left to avoid getting hit then he straightened and looked at her with a mocking smile. "Now is that any way to treat your ex?"

"That's disgusting, Hyuuga," Hotaru said dispassionately. "Remove yourself from here."

He snickered then instead of complying, he walked closer. "No, I don't think so. You seem to forget that this used to be my spot… that is until it became _ours_."

"Would you quit it?" Hotaru said in annoyance. She placed the gun back in its holster. "You're being obnoxious."

Natsume stopped next to her. They faced the pond at the same time, leaving only their backs visible to the footpath. From a distance, it was hard to tell if this was a friendly or unpleasant encounter.

"Obnoxious," he repeated. "You sure didn't think that yesterday when you told Ruka that you _liked_ me."

"I said, maybe," Hotaru bristled. "The operative word is just as important as the past tense I used."

"Whatever you say, Imai."

She didn't appreciate his patronizing tone. "I should've known that spineless guppy would be running to you for comfort."

"Not exactly, I just found him. He didn't even want to talk about it." He tucked his hands in his pockets. They were about to tread on a delicate subject, something neither had broached for the past year. "Ruka shouldn't be so upset… over something that happened the other way around."

Hotaru looked at him slyly. "Maybe it was a half-truth I told him."

He raised a hand to forestall her. "Let's not do this. We both know what went down last year and I'm cool with it. What I'm not okay with is you having Ruka believing otherwise. You hurt him, Hotaru."

"He put his heart in my way."

"Yes, the same way I did," he said softly. "But the difference is that you didn't trample on mine the way you're doing to his. What's up with that?"

"I don't know why you're surprised," Hotaru said impatiently. "Anyone could've told Ruka pursuing me was a bad idea."

"Not me."

"You encouraged him?"

"Encouraged, helped and frankly, I still am rooting for him," Natsume averred. "It's been fun, if not a bit depressing. It would help if you didn't take his feelings so lightly."

That was exactly the problem, Hotaru thought grimly. She wasn't taking this lightly and talking to Natsume about it wasn't helping. She breathed out then turned to him fully with the infuriation evident on her face.

"Did I or did I not help you out when Ruka and Mikan were dating?"

"You did."

"Then why are you doing this to me?"

"Believe it or not, I am helping you. But I understand if you want to thank me later instead of now." He chuckled softly. "I didn't see it before but Ruka can handle you."

Natsume honestly believed that. Ruka considered Hotaru a friend even after everything she had done to him. He was grateful for the slightest bit of kindness she gave him even if he deserved it in the first place. Natsume knew Hotaru were aware of these things too and for whatever the reason, it didn't sit too well with her.

"Is that it?" She scowled at him. "You think I should be with a pushover, some guy who says yes to everything and lets me have my way all the time."

"No, you should be with a guy who makes you feel like a queen every time you give in," Natsume answered. "I can see that he does."

"An answer for everything and everything an answer," she muttered.

This was how they were. Hotaru and Natsume could beat around a subject until it was dead and even then not come to an understanding. She sat down on a marble bench set there for decoration and not really for practical use. She kept her back to Natsume.

"I'd give him hell."

He chuckled. "You weren't that bad when we hung out."

"I didn't give _you_ hell because frankly, I couldn't care less about you."

Natsume's head snapped towards her in genuine surprise. He knew she didn't just let that slip out. Unless he was mistaken, and that was highly unlikely, Hotaru just implied favoring his best friend after all. She stared at the water for a long time. Her expression didn't change.

"Are you afraid that you're not good for him?" he ventured after a long pause. This was truly unexpected. "Is that it?"

"It's not that I'm afraid."

"I see." Natsume pushed away from the tree then sat down next to her. "You're cold. You're unforgiving. You don't give a rat's ass about feelings."

She mustered an ironic smile. "Are you trying to flatter me?"

"No," he said bluntly. "I'm telling you that all those things are true. Yet last year, when my girl and my best friend got together and everyone was watching to see what I would do… being with you was the easiest thing in the world."

Hotaru turned to him. Natsume wasn't looking at her. His words were maudlin yet he had spoken them as though he was simply stating a fact. She appreciated that.

"And Ruka?"

"Ruka knows now what I learned last year," he said quietly. Hotaru raised an eyebrow because he paused and this time a shade rose to his face. "It's very easy to like you. You don't have to worry about him. Ruka can handle you."

"You think I need handling, do you?"

"We both do."

They grew silent after that, each lost in their own thoughts. The stillness of the morning accompanied them well. After a while, a bell rang in the distance to signal breakfast in the dining hall. Hotaru rose first.

"Did you tell Ruka about what happened back then?"

Natsume shook his head. "Mikan will take care of that."

"Mikan?"

"I told her," he said simply. "I told her everything."

Hotaru nodded and decided not to ask further. That part was his business after all. Slowly, she found her way to the path leading back to the main building. Natsume stayed where he was, letting her have a ten-minute head start.

Once before, Natsume had stepped back to let Mikan and Ruka have a shot even if it hurt him to see them together. Friendship had come from an unexpected source— Hotaru Imai. Now the situation was slightly reversed, with him coasting along and her having her emotions twisted in a way she wasn't used to. Yes, he cared about how Ruka would fare in all this but in truth he also wondered how Hotaru Imai would survive it. Lord knows the girl needed help. That's why he threw his two cents in even if she wasn't asking. He wondered how much credit she gave him.

With that last thought in mind and with the time lapsing in his head, Natsume finally got up to join the rest of the class for breakfast.

* * *

After school that day, Hotaru dropped by the pet shop at Central Town to look for design inspirations. Or at least that's what she told herself when she hopped on and off the bus without company. She walked the short distance to the shop still brooding. Hotaru was unfocused and this rarely happened. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to go to a place that was so analogous to what distracted her but she didn't have an alternative. She would never admit it but this had become a habit since the early days when she would hound Ruka to get a bestselling picture.

Yes, she made the photography look effortless. She was Hotaru Imai. Anything she did seemed easy for her but in truth getting all those shots of Ruka had also been quite a struggle. Still, something did come out of it. She could never explain it but she was soothed every time she visited this pet shop. Maybe that was something the two of them had in common.

Did she unconsciously nurse a heretofore unacknowledged crush on Ruka Nogi? Hotaru scoffed at the thought. That was much too quixotic. What she could admit was that she had developed a strange partiality for things that were important to him. Like animals.

Like the rabbit Ruka Nogi was holding inside the pet shop at that very moment.

Hotaru stood arrested at the foot of the stairs, looking through the window as she caught the heartbreaking expression on her classmate's face. No, this time she didn't put that there. Ruka was led to the back room and she knew it was the one that adjoined the vet. Before she realized what she was doing, she had stepped inside the store. She was enough of a regular to not be questioned when she walked past all the animal cages to stand at the door labeled for authorized personnel. It seemed several seconds to her.

"Why hello, Ms. Imai…" the shop owner greeted but she didn't return it.

Hotaru's eyes were fixed on what went on behind that door, in that room, behind that curtain. Her heart was in her throat and even if they were fighting, she could feel sympathy welling up inside her for the ordeal Ruka was going through right then. It was the ordeal he wouldn't talk to her about yesterday. She couldn't see anything so she wasn't entirely intruding on the private moment Ruka clearly wanted. If he didn't want this to be private, he wouldn't be here alone. All he had to say was, 'Usagi is going to be put to sleep' and the entire gang would show up.

How incongruent was it that in the end she was the only one there?

"Ms. Imai… is there something you need?"

She tore her gaze away from the door, from the weeping sound she imagined she could hear beyond it. She remembered her words yesterday.

"Yes, a Time Machine."

* * *

**Author's Note: **No, Hotaru will not build an actual Time Machine. Yes, I will discuss Usagi more in the next chapter. No, I don't know when that will be. Ü


	10. Friends, Funerals and Footnotes

**Of Fortunes and Ferrets**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Friends, Funerals and Footnotes**

The average life span of a rabbit that receives good care is eight to twelve years. Defeating all odds, Usagi had lived to the ripe old age of eighteen. Ruka had been four years old when he chose Usagi at the pet shop. The owner advised against it because Usagi was eight at the time and by then nobody else wanted him. Ruka was adamant though because the little furball looked scared and dispirited but had instantly brightened up when he walked in. All the animals did but Usagi, with a clear effort, approached the edge of his cage and was the first to whisper adoringly in Ruka's mind, "Master."

So it had to be him.

Under Ruka's care, Usagi was revitalized. His fur became a luxuriant white and betrayed none of his advanced years. He grew plump and cheerful. He had been the picture of health and was the perfect companion to Ruka. He traveled with him to the Academy, survived the Alice War and was a constant presence to the entire class. Ruka talked to Usagi and occasionally his friends did too. Usagi was part the reason he controlled his Alice so well. After ten years, Ruka realized that perhaps his Alice had worked against him instead.

Ruka knew Usagi had been old. It wasn't like he wanted his rabbit to live forever but people could be fools over their pets and he was no exception. He thought that maybe he ignored Usagi's age for as long as he could and his Alice helped him believe his pet's eternal youth. Then one day, he went to the vet and the doctor told him what he already knew. Usagi was dying. Just like that. No warning. No build-up. No signs at all of growing past his prime. He was just old.

"_You've been a wonderful friend to Usagi, Ruka, but I'm afraid it's time to say goodbye."_

He'd taken Usagi to the vet and let him lie on the hospital table for the last moments of his life. It had taken all he had in him not to break down and cry. He didn't put Usagi to sleep. There had been no need for that. He only had to make sure his pet had all the comforts it could want then he waited until the life left him. The doctor had given him a hug when Usagi finally passed away.

"_Would you like to leave him here?"_

"_No. I'll take him home."_

Ruka carried Usagi's body home in a small, decorated box and set him on his desk, much to Natsume's ill-disguised chagrin.

"_Is that…?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Bit morbid, dude."_

"_Yeah, I know."_

_ "I'm… sorry for your loss."_

_ "Thanks."_

It was all he could say and he kept repeating the word when the news finally swept through his class and his friends started offering their condolences. Everyone understood how important Usagi had been to him so he didn't have to explain why he had red eyes and a zombie-like stature. After Ruka left them during lunch, Mikan rapped a hand on the table and announced that they were going to hold a funeral. The routine silence that always followed her ideas came over them then eventually Sumire nodded.

"Yes, I think we should."

"When?"

"Today at four o'clock."

"Where?"

"At the Alice Academy Ravine."

"Do we need to bring anything?"

"Flowers, music, short notes. We'll do everything and we'll do it right."

"Will Ruka mind?" At this question, all heads turned to Natsume who had listened quietly at the end of the table. He seemed to consider his answer carefully.

"Anything that will get the rabbit off his study table is a good idea," he said gruffly. "I'll talk to him."

"Perfect," Mikan said with a smile. "I'll get us a pass from the Facilities office and— Hotaru, where are you going?"

Hotaru stopped gathering her things. "I have a meeting with Lord Brighton this afternoon. I need to get ready." She saw Natsume and Yuu exchange a look.

"Well, okay." Mikan bit her lip. "Will you be done in time to join the service?"

"I don't know."

"But you have to show up!" she said, shooting to her feet. She stepped in front of Hotaru to whisper. "You mean so much to Ruka. I'm sure having you there would cheer him up."

She spoke so earnestly that Natsume actually turned to her and stared. It almost sounded as though no-star had a good idea of what was going on. He agreed with her, of course, but it wasn't like him to cajole Hotaru in Ruka's behalf.

"So will you come?"

Hotaru shrugged, "Maybe."

'Maybe' was a better response than what any of them expected and Mikan latched on to that as she pleaded, "Please, please try, Hotaru. It's very important to Ruka."

"What do you know?" Natsume and Yuu asked at the same time. They turned to each other then said no more.

Mikan ignored them. "Hotaru?"

"All right fine, I'll come," Hotaru said impatiently. She noted the mixed looks of amusement and confusion on everyone's faces. "Now get out of my way. I'm running late."

"Okay. Good luck, Hotaru and see you later!" Mikan said as she hurried away. When she was gone, she turned back to the rest of the gang. "So we'll meet at four o'clock…"

That afternoon, instead of heading for their dorm rooms to rest or to work on their separate Alice projects, their class gathered at the Alice Academy Ravine to pay their last respects to Usagi. It was awkward at first. No one knew how to go about it but Mikan, ever their reliable leader for all things strange, directed the occasion.

Ruka carried the box forward with a miserable gait. He laid it upon the small table set up in the middle of the group. The girls began passing around candles and they each fought to keep their individual flames alive against the strong winds in the glen. When their candles were all lit and Yuu had their attention, he opened the service with a short poem.

"Those we love don't go away, they walk beside us every day. Unseen, unheard, but always near, so loved so missed, so very dear." He cleared his throat. "Let's all have a moment of silence for our rabbit friend."

They bowed their heads and the quiet stretched until Koko and Kitsuneme started shifting uncomfortably where they stood. Mikan heard them growing restless.

"Maybe we should say a few words," she suggested. "Usagi was a friend to all of us." She looked around the circle expectantly then her eyes landed on Natsume.

Natsume was no proof against her gaze. He grumbled, "He was… a good companion… to Ruka." So saying, he slashed the group with a look that was far more compelling than Mikan's.

Mochu and Koko started nudging each other. The latter cleared his throat. "He was a fine rabbit."

"He was good for delivering a letter or two," Kitsuneme put in. Then the kind phrases started pouring around the circle.

"He always ate his vegetables…"

"…hardly made a sound in class…"

"…never gave us any trouble…"

"He was okay to hang out with."

"…and was a really good listener…"

"You talked to him?"

"Yeah, didn't you?"

A pause.

"He never left turd in the lunch room."

"Oh yeah."

"That was pretty cool of him."

A grin trembled on Ruka's lips. This, he thought with gratitude, was the height of friendship for him. He appreciated the effort his classmates were putting into this service. There could be no other reason for it. They were doing it simply because it mattered to him.

"Thanks guys."

Ruka walked to the table then slowly lifted the lid. Nonoko had used one of her concoctions to preserve his pet just a bit longer. At best, it got rid of any stench that was so eloquent of death. It made Usagi look like he was sleeping. Ruka petted his beloved rabbit one last time then laid a small carrot-shaped wicker stick inside the box. It had been his favorite chew toy.

"Are we going to throw him over the ravine?" Kitsuneme asked in a loud stage-whisper. Someone coughed back a laugh and another guy snorted. Ruka managed a smile.

"No Kitsu," Mikan said patiently. "We're going to bury him. Any time you're ready, Ruka."

He heaved a breath. "I'm ready."

Ruka closed the lid and stepped back. Natsume stood beside him, a comforting hand on his shoulder. Mochu and Yuu started digging up the hole and the girls helped lower the box inside while cushioning the ground with some flower petals. Afterwards, they also took care of covering the box with earth. When they were finished, a flat stone marked the grave.

_Here lies Usagi. A much loved rabbit._

* * *

"Could I sit with you?"

Ruka's eyes shot open and focused on Mikan who hovered uncertainly above him. It was later that afternoon and he was lying on his back on the grass. He was so lost in thought, still so deeply grieving, that he hadn't heard her approach. He sat up.

"Sure."

"How are you doing?"

"Well, you know…" He tugged a blade of grass out of the ground. "…badly."

"We're all going to miss him, Ruka," Mikan said softly. He looked at her and he knew she meant it. Around Mikan, it was very easy to believe Usagi had been a class rabbit. "If you need anything, let me know, okay?"

"Sure," he said again. "Thanks for putting this together."

"I was happy to do it," she answered. "Actually, I think everyone was."

_Not everyone_, a voice whispered at the back of his head. It was petty, he knew, but he couldn't quite get over the marked absence.

"Hotaru had a meeting for the convention," Mikan said, correctly guessing his thoughts. "I'm sure she would have come too if she could."

"It doesn't matter if she wouldn't," Ruka said, forcing a shrug. "Hotaru and I have been in conflict for the last month. I'm starting to get used to it."

Mikan laughed. "There's really something going on, isn't there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb," she huffed. "For most people, you and Hotaru have been in conflict for _years_. Something must have happened for you to emphasize the last month."

"Wow, you've gotten perceptive."

"Hotaru's involved," Mikan retorted. "Of course, I am. So, do you want to tell me what's going on or should I guess?"

"Okay, guess."

She raised an eyebrow. "You've fallen in love with Hotaru and you told her as much and that displeased her so now she's pushing you away as though her life depended on it."

Ruka turned crimson. "Good guess. Is it that obvious?"

"Only to people who are looking," Mikan smiled. "And I definitely am. Anyway, Natsume pretty much confirmed it this morning."

"How?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was in the way he stopped me in the hall to say," Mikan lowered her voice a register, "_If you ever want to tell Ruka about… Hotaru and me… now would be a good time._"

"He said that?"

She nodded. "When I asked him why I should, he said it's because I'd do a better job explaining than either of them."

"The… idiot."

"I know, right? He's so clumsy with heart stuff." Mikan laughed heartily. "Anyway, I had some idea even before he broached the subject. You and Hotaru have always been… tense but lately the two of you have been hot."

"Hot? Hotaru and me?"

"Oh my gosh, get your head out of the gutter Ruka. I didn't mean it like that." Mikan waved a hand to dismiss her last phrasing. "Hot like there's real friction, real stiffness, real spark— god, I'm making this worse."

He chuckled. "It's okay, I get it."

"Do you really? Because I want you to understand," Mikan said sincerely. "The point is, you and Hotaru have moved to a new level and I hope you could explore it before you put the fire out— damn, I really need to stop referencing heat."

Ruka laughed again. "So you want to tell me about Natsume and Hotaru?"

"There's really not much of a story. They went out three times, Natsume started having 'feelings' and Hotaru shot him down in two seconds flat. That's the short of it."

"That's it?"

"What you need to know anyway," Mikan said briskly. "The rest of it is that Natsume and I are better friends now because he hasn't been in love with me this whole time."

"I seriously doubt that's true."

"Regardless, we're not ready to go there, he and Hotaru _never_ went there and now I think you and Hotaru might go there." Mikan tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Love is such a tangle."

Ruka looked at her cautiously. "Are you sure Hotaru didn't like him back?"

"Positive."

"How do you know?"

"Because Hotaru goes for what she wants," Mikan said plainly. "It's as simple as that. If Hotaru wanted to be with Natsume, they'd be together now."

"Natsume goes for what he wants too, you know," Ruka pointed out.

"True but he has pride the size of small country. Hotaru turned him down and he walked. Part of him might regret it but that ship has sailed without him." Mikan tilted her head back, thinking deeply. "Natsume is never going to be with a girl until he's ready to chuck his arrogance and just talk about his feelings. I don't know when that will be."

"You took everything pretty well."

"I couldn't really be upset because at the time I was more broken up over you_," _Mikan said bluntly. She slid him a glance then laughed. "No need to look sorry. We both know what went down between us and there's no need to talk about that."

"Good."

"Anyway, like I said, Natsume and I are friends now. Falling in love with each other, falling in love with other people then falling back together a little more cautious than the last time— when I think about it, all those things have been really good for us. I hope it's the same for you and Hotaru."

"Except there is no Hotaru and me."

"Of course there is!" Mikan contended. "I can see it all happening. You and Hotaru? It's inevitable."

"You're imagining things." Ruka shook his head. "Hotaru doesn't care jack squat about me. I'm not even sure if we're still friends."

"Oh? Then what is she doing here?"

Ruka swiveled around so fast he felt a crick in his neck. True enough, Hotaru Imai was walking towards them. Next to him, Mikan looked gleeful. She shot to her feet to head her off while Ruka stayed rooted where he was. He watched Mikan meet Hotaru halfway. They exchanged a few words then Hotaru's gaze flitted over her best friend's shoulder and landed on him. She muttered something to Mikan, perhaps a goodbye then walked up to join him. Mikan, his last chance for a witness, left them alone and headed back to campus.

Ruka hadn't had time to process Mikan's words and now this. Hotaru and he haven't spoken since their last argument and now she had to show up just when he had finished discussing their 'spark' (or lack of) with Mikan. By now, Ruka was fairly sure the powers that be were having a fun time at his expense.

"You're late," he blurted out when she was near enough. He saw Hotaru bristle ever so subtly in annoyance. He could've kicked himself.

"So I am."

She paused in front of him. He wasn't expecting anything from her and so he was surprised when she sat down next to him on the grass. Neither of them moved and they weren't looking at each other. They were quiet for a long time and the silence was hardly companionable. Hotaru tucked a short strand behind her ear even though it didn't obstruct her face.

"He helped sell pictures," she said at last. "It was better when he was in it."

At the corner of his eye, he saw her hold out a small parcel. Ruka accepted it mechanically then turned it over in his hands. A new feeling bloomed inside his chest. "Are these…?"

"Yes."

Ruka untied the paper string then carefully brought out several glossy prints. He flipped through the pictures that had been carefully arranged chronologically to show him and Usagi as Hotaru had seen them all these years.

He spoke thickly, "Thanks."

"That's thirty-five rabbits."

"You can't be serious." He choked out a laugh and the heavy air between them was dispelled. He lowered his hand to focus on Hotaru. She showed no signs of teasing but there was a glint in her eye he recognized.

She shrugged. "I'll give you a discount— fifty off."

"But that's…" he trailed off as a small smile tugged on his lips, "Generous for you."

"I know," she returned.

Ruka smiled faintly then pulled his gaze away to return his attention to the photographs because those were safe and easy. It didn't wreak havoc in his heart the way Hotaru's pretty face did. It was difficult not to feel elated because there was no mistaking that she was there for him. Right then, in that moment of grief, he had Hotaru Imai all to himself and that made him happy as much as the idea that this may be the only time he'll have this made him sad.

Hotaru stayed where she was, somehow not at all bothered that Ruka was taking a prolonged time studying the pictures. In fact, she felt gratified because no one had ever looked at those prints with as much reverence as he did right then. She thought he was lost remembering his rabbit but then he suddenly whispered, "Hotaru Imai, what do I do with you?"

Ruka wasn't expecting an answer and she couldn't give one. She stayed where she was a minute longer while his question hung in the air. Finally, she stood up and brushed the grass off her skirt while Ruka watched. She let him, even though the look on his face was too warm for her liking. Hotaru said nothing more then left. Ruka didn't mind her wordless goodbye in the least.

He wasn't stupid. He knew he shouldn't bank on this gesture as some sort of sign that Hotaru had feelings for him too. That wasn't what the moment was about. She was just confirming one thing: Yes, despite everything, they were still friends.

* * *

Ruka didn't show up at Hotaru's lab when he said he would but that was easily explained. When he had promised that, they hadn't known that the class would hold a funeral for poor Usagi and that superseded everything. Hotaru returned to her lab and worked well into the night to modify her invention. As usual, she worked alone and she kept the pace until the following day, dividing her time between practical application and technical research.

By late afternoon, she decided a change in scenery would do her some good so she put together everything she needed to edit her working paper and decided to move to the small library she had put up within her compound. She was locking up her lab when her gaze fell upon the footpath and she was acutely disappointed to still find it deserted. She had no reason to expect Ruka. It would be easy to conclude that he was still off somewhere mourning his beloved pet. She didn't even have it in her to scorn him for that obvious sentimentality.

Instead, she found herself leaving instructions with her automatons, "Should Ruka Nogi come calling, tell him I'm in the library." Surrounded by these inorganic objects, there was no one to question the order but herself.

Hotaru worked six more hours surrounded by books, academic journals and online resources. She had ten different pages open on her laptop and she had carefully penned footnotes on the margins of her draft. It was near midnight when she finally rested her head on the table to nap.

That's how Ruka found her. He'd dropped by her lab to pay her seventeen-fifty, the price she had named for the photographs. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to act around her and had decided to follow her lead, whether she led them to awkwardness or normalcy. He hadn't expected to find her gone and was inordinately surprised to know she had left instructions for him. There was no way to read into that except that she wanted him to follow despite the lateness of the hour.

Ruka pulled out a chair next to her, careful not to disturb her sleep. He noted the half-eaten bagel on her desk and the nearly empty coffee mug and clicked his tongue in disapproval. It was a pathetic dinner and he knew Hotaru was pushing things. She was pushing her health to the limit for Lord Weller. He remembered her words.

_You know how important this is to me. What makes you think I can wait two days?_

"You're right. I know. That's part of the problem," Ruka muttered. He reached out and tucked back that strand she's always pushing out of her face.

He would have to remedy that dismal meal tomorrow. He made a mental note to bring a small pillow next time but for now, his jacket would have to suffice. He folded his uniform then carefully tucked it beneath Hotaru. She mumbled a little in her sleep and he remembered watching her like this those many weeks ago when they were trapped at the Sports Complex. Then no, he had to correct himself. Not quite like this. He hadn't been in love with her then.

Ruka surveyed the room again then his eyes landed on the books she had marked with little colored flags and the legal pad she had carefully numbered with her notes. He slid a glance at Hotaru and smiled.

"Nerd," he said affectionately. Ruka stretched his neck muscles, crackled his knuckles then he pulled Hotaru's laptop towards him and began to type.

When Hotaru woke right after dawn, she straightened up at once and mentally cursed for the time she wasted. The first thing she noted was that she had been resting on top of a uniform jacket that wasn't her own. The second was that there was fresh coffee brewing in the machine.

_Ruka was here_, her heart whispered and she started looking around as though still in a dream. Then she realized her laptop was moved from its place and she frantically unlocked the screen to check her files.

It was open to the fifth page, with notes marked in red. Everything that she didn't type herself was written in red to call her attention to it. At first she didn't know what she was looking at but when she able to read everything, when she had taken it all in, she was floored.

_He annotated my working paper, _Hotaru realized. She scrolled to the last page, _and completed my bibliography. _At the recognition of what he had done while she slept, her heart skipped a beat and her hand flew to her chest in shock. _The fuck was that?_

Hotaru knew it was ridiculous to feel elated but she was. Because really, who does that? Who among her friends could do that but him? He was the only person she let get close to her project, so much that he could touch her work without messing up anything. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to find Ruka and let him know that she knew what he had done.

She found him out at the terrace. He was sitting on the ledge, his back against the wall with one leg propped up. He was sleeping soundly, perhaps having pulled an all-nighter himself. Hotaru walked up to him slowly then before she could wake him, her eyes landed on a piece of paper lying on the ground. She picked it up curiously and unfolded it.

_Reasons Not to Like Hotaru Imai_

Hotaru blinked. The last vestiges of sleep vanished as her eyes swept over the page. Her eyebrows pulled together as she read every item on the list, unable to deny the truth of any of it. Her gaze flew back to Ruka. Any euphoria she felt just moments ago, a feeling that she could only describe as 'giddy', disappeared and was replaced by disappointment.

_He annotated my working paper and completed my bibliography. He also wrote this list._ Her head began ticking off the activities. All the same guy. All Ruka Nogi. Without a word, she headed back inside still carrying the list with her. One question loomed above the others.

Really, who does that?

* * *

When Ruka woke, he found his uniform jacket covering his lower body. He knew where he left it so he immediately came to his senses. He was about to rush back inside the library when he realized someone was sitting in front of him on the ledge, watching.

Hotaru Imai.

"Holy crap," Ruka muttered as his heart rate momentarily sped up. "Don't watch people when they're sleeping. It's rude and creepy."

"Don't pretend you weren't watching me last night," Hotaru returned. She laid a coffee mug in front of him then took a sip from her own. "So you came."

"Yes."

"Did you work all night?"

Ruka rubbed the back of his neck then picked up the mug she had brought him. "I finished what I could."

"Thank you."

He dropped his feet to the floor then leaned back against the ledge. Hotaru continued to watch him. She seemed oddly riveted by him this morning and he wondered what was causing it. He knew she would tell him soon enough if something was bothering her so he didn't press. Just when her stare started to unnerve him, she broke the silence.

"Are you over me yet?"

Ruka inhaled his coffee and coughed. Hotaru waited patiently for him to calm down then looked at him expectantly for an answer. "Do you really need to ask?"

"Yes."

"No," Ruka said honestly. "But I'm getting there."

"Okay."

Hotaru lifted her mug to her lips. It was Ruka's turn to watch. It was funny. For all the eloquence they displayed when they were hurt or angry, they left many things unsaid when they were calm. For the umpteenth time, Ruka wished he could understand her silence better.

"I should've asked you out," he said without thinking. Hotaru glanced up but didn't say anything. "I should've told you I liked you then asked you out."

She laid her mug on the ledge then turned to him fully. "Why didn't you?"

"Nerves, I suppose. If I hadn't been so terrified of your reaction, maybe I would have." He laughed then noticed that she didn't look as amused. In fact, she seemed miffed. There was a tug in his chest. This time he had to look away. "Too bad. I think you would've said yes."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just now…" He smiled faintly. "You're wondering why I didn't."

Hotaru turned away too. "You flatter yourself."

"Just the opposite," Ruka shook his head. "I'm not done berating myself for having been an idiot about this whole thing."

"I can't argue with that. Did you hate me for what I told you back then?"

Ruka lifted his shoulders. "You acted exactly as I thought you would so I couldn't blame you there."

"If I had acted differently, what then?"

She caught him off-guard with the question. "I don't need you to be different, Hotaru," he said slowly. "I need me to handle it better. Does that make sense?"

"I suppose."

There came another one of those pregnant pauses that was so typical in their friendship. Ruka sought for something lighter and dug around in his pocket. "Here, I have something for you."

Hotaru held out her hand and he dropped seventeen-fifty into her outstretched palm. She stared at it for a second then chuckled softly and tucked the money away. Ruka smiled at her reaction.

"We're better off as friends," he said, thinking out loud now. Despite the sharp ache in his chest, he forced himself to say it. "I get it now."

Do friends finish each other's research papers? Hotaru supposed they did. Do they bring each other breakfast? Of course they do. At the end of the day, when she was up to her ears in work and she needed just one person to make it better, did it make a difference if she wanted Ruka there instead of Mikan?

"So we're friends?"

"You tell me."

Friends. Yes, she could dance that thin line with Ruka for as long as it took for her to figure out the answer to that last question.

"We always were," she said at last. "You can go back to the dorm, Ruka. I won't need your help until this afternoon. Will you come then?"

He nodded. "I'll be here."

With one last nod, Hotaru picked up her mug then headed back inside. Ruka watched her go then idly finished his coffee. As he did, his eyes landed on a piece of paper with a rock on top to keep it from flying away. He picked it up and was mortified when he realized what it was.

It was his list and Hotaru Imai had undoubtedly read it. Damn his ill luck. He could only imagine what she thought of him now. He was about to put it away when he realized a new item had been scribbled at the bottom in tiny, hurried cursive.

_Reason Number 28: She won't ever change._


	11. Jumping Off the Bridge

**Of Fortunes and Ferrets**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Jumping Off the Bridge**

A week passed after Usagi's funeral. During that time, Ruka was despondent and unresponsive. He walked around campus on autopilot and everything he did was subdued. He also looked different with the absence of his rabbit and people started talking about how he would feel so much better if he could only find a new pet to love. Ruka was receptive to this idea but he refused every animal that was suggested to him. Nothing suited him as a replacement and so he continued to float to class with a woebegone look on his face. Only one thing seemed to cheer him up and those were the afternoons he spent at Hotaru's lab. The inventor could keep him busy and with the final presentations drawing near, there was much work to be done.

The Viscount of Elbrook was set to leave in three days and the last plenary session was scheduled near his departure. The campus buzzed with the news and soon even the students had their own favorites to win. As the youngest participant, Hotaru was a popular contender.

"I don't know, Mikan," Yuu said uncertainly as the entire gang approached Hotaru's lab. "Are you sure she'll be okay with this?"

"She'll love it," Mikan said cheerfully. She gestured to the basket she carried and pointed to the one on Anna's arm. "We have food so she'll definitely like that. We'll spend a few minutes wishing her well, which she'll pretend to hate. Then she'll shoo us away and go on a lockdown. We'll leave Ruka behind with her. It's perfect!"

"Does she have time for this?" Wakako asked. She directed her question at Ruka. In the past week, they all came to understand that he was the best authority amongst them when it came to the convention.

"She'll be okay," Ruka answered with a small smile. "I'm with Mikan on this."

Natsume fell into step next to Ruka and said in a low voice, "Will Imai really be okay or are you trying to pay her back some?"

"You can't tell?"

"The Ice Queen is rubbing off on you."

Ruka chuckled. "She'll have time to eat at least. We'll wing the rest of it."

Finally, they reached Hotaru's compound. Ruka stepped forward to ring the bell when suddenly there was a loud explosion and a second-floor window blew off its hinges.

"Oh my god!"

"What was that?"

"The second floor is on fire!" Koko shouted. Kitsuneme immediately kicked off the ground then was blown off course when a second blast resounded inside the lab.

"Hotaru!" Mikan yelled just as alarm bells sounded all over the campus. The response was instantaneous as school officials seemed to appear out of nowhere and started roping off the lab and pushing their group away.

"You need to clear off!"

"No! She's our friend," Sumire argued as she pushed at a guard.

"You'll be in the way!"

"We're staying!" Yuu said forcefully. "We'll be right here, safe distance and everything."

"Don't do anything stupid," one of the guards warned before hurrying away to hold off a couple of students that had also rushed to the scene.

Ruka was rooted to the spot. Not far to his left, Mikan was visibly shaking as she stared in panic at the burning lab. Natsume was right next to him, tensed and waiting. They all knew how the lab worked. There had been accidents in the past so Hotaru had put in several safety measures to make sure the damage was always contained. Sometimes, they even joked that her compound could survive Armageddon and deep down, they all believed that. The fire was clearly not spreading from the second floor. Even from where they stood they could see that it had only eaten up three windows. Still, that wasn't what kept them on edge.

Nine hundred seconds: that was the critical measure. Hotaru was supposed to do what was required in the lab and make it out within that period to an emergency exit at the right side of the building. No matter how small the accident, she was required to leave her compound and let the school officials do their job. Natsume had set his watch the moment of the first blast and all three of them were watching it count down.

Five… four… three… two… one!

_Come on, come on, _Ruka thought anxiously but the emergency door remained closed. Mikan was beginning to crumple and the seconds continued to tick by. When it was clear Hotaru wasn't going to make an appearance, he snapped.

"Screw it."

Before Natsume could react, Ruka broke from the crowd then slipped beneath the security tape holding them off. He cursed. Mikan sprinted forward to follow but Natsume's arm shot out to block her.

"Stay here."

"But Hotaru—!"

He gripped her shoulder, half-warning, half-assurance. "Stay here."

Nonoko stepped forward to hold Mikan back and with a nod Natsume rushed after his best friend. He could hear Yuu exclaim behind them. He knew they were putting their Class Representative in a precarious position again but he was also certain Yuu would be far more inconsolable if anything happened to Hotaru.

"Sorry, Yuu," he muttered as he evaded a guard and slipped inside. "There's going to be paperwork after this."

* * *

Hotaru laid one hand on the wall while her other arm was pressed against her face. The smoke was starting to make her eyes water. The explosion had come out of nowhere and she had yet to determine its cause. The Academy was strict when it came to accidents and she had been ready to clear out so that the school authorities could step in. However, just when she had reached the emergency hatch, she remembered she had one more liability to take care of: Shiro. Hotaru had turned back at once.

_ "Six hundred seconds,"_ came the automated announcement on the loud speaker. Hotaru picked up her pace as she realized she was reaching critical level. She turned the corner and opened the door to the room that contained her ferret. Shiro gave a squeak then dashed up her arm to perch on her shoulder. She headed out again. By then, the smoke was so thick that it was difficult to see. She could feel a cough rising in her throat.

_"Nine hundred seconds."_

Her heart sank when she realized her time had run out. Mikan would be terrified by now. She started to run when part of the ceiling suddenly caved in and pitched her off her track. Shiro screeched then scurried away. Hotaru rolled sideways while pain shot through her ankle.

_Crap, _she thought. _Crap, crap._

She hobbled to her feet then started searching for her frightened pet. It was nowhere to be found. She tried to form an action plan but the heat and smoke was making it difficult to think. She couldn't even make out the exit at this point.

"Hotaru!"

She spun around then like a hero in a movie, Ruka Nogi appeared at the other end of the corridor. Her answer came out in a cough, "Ruka."

It was enough. Relief flashed across Ruka's face then he sprinted to join her. He was still a few paces away when a crack sounded overhead and a second part of the ceiling started to drop. Ruka saw it and without thinking, he threw himself at Hotaru and they both hit the floor with debris falling around them. Ruka knocked the wind out of her.

No one had ever invaded her personal space so completely. Her hand reflexively went to the gun at her side but Ruka sensed it and gripped her wrist. He kept her hand in place then braced one hand on the floor to lift his weight off. He stared down, his blue eyes boring into her.

"Shoot me later," he said before getting up and pulling her up with him. She stumbled against Ruka. He caught her at once then she saw him glance towards her foot.

"I'm fine."

"I can carry—"

"Don't you dare."

Ruka will wonder later how he even found the time to roll his eyes. He slipped an arm around Hotaru's waist then maneuvered her to the direction he came from.

"Ruka, over here!" Natsume called and they both turned to him. It was hard to tell how much he had seen but his best friend kept his expression carefully blank. They rushed to the exit he led them to by firing his Alice intermittently to clear a path. Ruka gripped Hotaru tightly as they ran but it wasn't like he needed to. She didn't even think of letting go.

When they finally burst through the exit, there was an exuberant shout. Several hands pulled him to safety. He felt Hotaru slip from his grasp as one of the medics attended to her. Another medic thrust an oxygen mask at him, which he accepted gratefully to clear his lungs.

"Out of the way! Coming through!" he heard Mochu shout then Ruka saw his friends were ducking under the tape to run to them. Mikan was leading the way. She ran past both Natsume and he to kneel down in front of Hotaru.

"Are you all right?" Nonoko asked him when she was at his elbow. Their other friends fanned out around the three of them.

"I'm fine," Ruka said as he took in another lungful of oxygen. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Hotaru was staring at him too with anxiety and gratitude and something else he couldn't quite identify. It unsettled him.

"That was pretty reckless, Ruka," Yuu muttered, momentarily distracting him.

Ruka pulled down the mask and smiled at their Class Representative weakly. "Sorry Yuu, but really, you should've expected that."

Yuu glanced at Hotaru then back at him. He sighed. "Yeah, I really should have."

* * *

Hotaru Imai was admitted into the hospital after the accident. She had suffered smoke inhalation in addition to the sprain on her ankle. The doctors decided to keep her overnight. Ruka and Natsume, on the other hand, were free to go. They were immediately slapped with violation reports— yet again— for their troubles.

After finishing the letter, which the administration had drafted with admirable speed, Ruka walked out onto the rooftop then stopped short when he found Natsume already there.

"Now that's not fair."

Natsume turned to him. "What isn't?"

"The person who has more on his mind gets to be out here first," he said with a sardonic smile. "I thought that would be me… unless you've been worrying about Hotaru."

"Oh, reel it in," Natsume said dryly. "I was worrying about _you_."

"Well, that put me in my place," Ruka laughed then sat down. "Do we get to compare scars now?"

"No, we get to reminisce about fallen comrades and debrief about the mission." Natsume smirked when Ruka's face fell. "Is the joke getting stale?"

"You're really not made for jokes, Natsume," he grumbled. "Are you angry?"

"I'm angry that you ran under the security tape, yes."

Ruka was abashed. "Sorry."

"It's not the first time I ran through a burning building." Natsume stared at the grounds. "I guess I just never thought I'd be running through one with you. This is exactly the sort of thing I was trying to protect you from."

"Do I have to apologize again?"

"If you have to ask, it doesn't count."

Ruka cringed. "You're acting like a girl." They stared at each other. "Bad joke?"

"The worst," Natsume affirmed. He leaned back on his hands. "We survived so it's not so bad. Besides, I understand why you did it."

"Do you now?"

"Yeah." Natsume remembered the look on Mikan's face right before he had rushed after Ruka. "If it were my girl, I'd have done anything to get her out of there too."

"She's not my girl."

"I don't think anyone watching you would believe that." He slid Ruka a sideways glance. "So… tackling Hotaru Imai… I didn't know you had it in you."

"Shut up."

"Did you like it?"

"Pervert," Ruka muttered then he coughed.

"What? I didn't get that."

"I said, yes."

Natsume snickered, "Pervert."

"Stop, it's in bad taste," he said, turning red. "I'm going to go see Hotaru first thing in the morning. I want to make sure she's okay."

"Isn't her final presentation to Weller scheduled tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah."

"She's not okay, Ruka."

"I know," he sighed. "Between the presentation and losing her ferret, she must feel terrible. I have to be there."

"Well, it's worth a try…" Natsume frowned. "What ferret?"

Ruka told him about the existence of the beautiful creature he had never laid eyes on. At first Natsume seemed incredulous but when Ruka explained how he had always felt its presence whenever he went to visit Hotaru, Natsume realized that this was one more reason why Ruka had softened towards the inventor.

"But you've never seen it?"

"Nope."

"Did it die in the fire?"

He thought of Usagi. "I certainly hope not."

Ruka got his answer the following morning. He stepped out of his bedroom thinking of Hotaru. He was determined to visit even if he had no idea how well she would receive him. He was planning how to make his entrance then he suddenly stopped short when he spotted a striking, snow-white ferret curled up at his feet. He bent down to stroke its neck while tremendous relief washed over him.

"Well, hello there, little fellow."

_Shiro_, a voice whispered in his head and the animal bounded up to him and curled into his lap. Ruka smiled and gathered the creature in his arms.

"Shiro, of course. Well, hello there, Shiro."

* * *

Yura Otonashi's fortune echoed in Hotaru's head like a reminder burning itself onto her cerebrum. She was contemplating what it meant. Had Otonashi hinted about Lord Brighton's arrival? The timing of the ferret's appearance at the pet shop had been uncanny. Had she been warning Hotaru that keeping the animal safe would ensure her success? After all, it had been kept in the same area as her invention. And now, after the explosion that left her injured and part of her lab in wreckage, the ferret nowhere to be found. Was the fortune some kind of omen that she was doomed to fail?

Hotaru lay back on her pillows. She shut her eyes but try as she might she couldn't quite get the image of that snow-white ferret running around her lab out of her mind. It must have been scared. It must have panicked. It must have scratched at the door until it couldn't anymore.

_Your future lies with a snow-white ferret._

With a cryptic fortune like that, it was very hard not to conclude that she had just blown her future into smithereens.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her dreary thoughts. It opened slowly to reveal Ruka Nogi. His appearance wasn't surprising. Hotaru expected him to show up. What she didn't anticipate was that he would be carrying in his arms a domesticated polecat with a pristine white coat. She sat up quickly.

"You found him," Hotaru whispered, unconsciously holding out her arms. Ruka smiled then came in. He bent a little towards the bed and Shiro— beautiful, healthy and safe— bounced out of his grasp and scampered up the bed to reach her.

Ruka let them have a moment. It was unusual to see Hotaru enfold another living thing as though it was her most precious possession. When the creature reposed on her lap and she began stroking its neck, he cleared his throat. "Actually, he found me."

"How?"

"I'm not sure." He took a chair. "I stepped out of my bedroom this morning and he was there. I think he may have picked up my Alice when I ran inside your lab. He found his own way out."

"You were using your Alice?"

"I knew you were looking for him," he admitted. "Or least I guessed. You were late. It couldn't have been for anything else. That day, when I found out you had a pet, I never forgot."

That day: the day he realized he was in love with Hotaru Imai and it hit him in full force that he was in over his head. The day everything between them changed for him. It had been some comfort to know Hotaru had a pet because animal companions were something he could understand— just when everything else started to grow confusing.

"He knew to find you."

"I guess so. Smart animal."

Hotaru nodded, gratified and withdrawn all at once. Then she abruptly stopped stroking the ferret's head when she realized that Ruka was watching them with obvious wistfulness. "Are you still grieving Usagi?"

Sometimes Ruka thought he might never stop. He smiled faintly at her. "You're not giving me time to be sad for very long."

Yes, between him writing part of her paper and the lab explosion, she knew Ruka hadn't had time to wallow. He couldn't because he was too keenly concerned about her. She wondered when that stopped looking like a weakness. For the first time, she felt the imbalance in their friendship and this time she didn't flatter herself by thinking she was the one tipping the scale.

"I can send you your pictures tomorrow."

Ruka's eyebrows rose. "What pictures?"

"All of it," she said curtly. "That was the deal. You'd help me out and I'll stop taking your pictures or tormenting you or whatever."

He frowned. "No, that wasn't it. You said you'd stop if you got the investment. Don't you remember? It depends on whether or not we do a good job. You and me— as a team."

"It doesn't matter, Ruka—"

"Yes, it does. That's what we shook hands on. I'm not going to gain anything out of this whole thing unless you succeed with me."

"Listen, I don't want to owe you anything." Hotaru felt Shiro stiffen beneath her fingers. "Stop doing me favors."

"God, you're dense."

"Me?"

"Yes." Ruka went to his feet then stepped closer to the bed. His gaze was firm. "I didn't do any of it for the pictures or because I like you. I would've done the same for Anna or Nonoko or Wakako. I'd have done it for free if you had asked. It's because we're friends, Hotaru and from the very beginning, that was enough to convince me to help you."

Hotaru never knew it could be physically painful to look at someone. Short of asking why he liked her, she turned away. Shiro seemed to know his cue because he scuttled off the bed and settled somewhere near Ruka's feet. They were both quiet.

Why was he always saying these things to her? The entire sincerity of it threw her for a loop. She just couldn't deal with Ruka's feelings. They were too real and too heartfelt. If she wasn't careful, it could swallow her whole.

"That still doesn't matter now, does it?" she said at last. "I'm clearly handicapped and too unwell to finish what I started."

"Hotaru—"

"You should go," she said in a clipped tone. "You said I haven't given you time to be sad. Let's give each other the courtesy now."

Ruka stared at her for a while, at the dark patches under her eyes and the lines that marked her thinning cheeks. At length, he sighed, "All right, fine."

Long after he had gone, Hotaru felt disappointed that he had easily conceded.

* * *

Ruka Nogi's close friends had always known that he was a chronic _dropper_. That wasn't a metaphor for that small tube they used in science class nor did it refer to the urban slang term. It was simply a label to describe Ruka's problematic habit of having things fall out of his pocket. It wasn't a real concern before because Usagi had been around to pick things up after him. It was part of their routine for the rabbit to give him a note, a pencil or even a sandwich he'd dropped a couple of paces back. When Usagi passed away, his friends took it upon themselves to fill this role while Ruka mourned.

In the last week, Yuu had been keeping a close watch and it was frustrating because Ruka seemed to drop all kinds of things. At one point during Math class, he even spotted Mochu practicing his Alice by levitating a piece of paper that seemed to drop out in random intervals back into Ruka's pocket. Yesterday, the same piece of paper fell out again when Ruka ran for the lab. Mochu hadn't been paying attention. Yuu had picked it up quickly.

He didn't really think much about it when he unfolded the sheet. He only wanted to check if it was important so that he wouldn't have to bother Ruka if it turned out to be food receipt or a scrap of paper of some kind. When he realized what he was reading, he was immediately put in an uncertain position. As a rule, Yuu never overstepped his rights as Class Representative. It was one of the reasons he was well-suited for the job. His classmates could go to him for support or advice, but he would never act on their behalf unless he was asked. Therefore, what he did next was unprecedented for him.

Yuu stood outside Hotaru's hospital room, hesitating one last time. He hadn't been of much help after Natsume confided in him about Ruka and Hotaru. He hadn't been given the chance to do anything and he sometimes wondered if there was really a point to him finding out. That was about to change. He knocked on Hotaru's door then let himself in.

"Yuu."

"Hey Hotaru, how are you doing?"

The shrug she gave contrasted with her next words. "I'm miserable."

"About the convention," he nodded.

"Among other things," Hotaru replied. She watched Yuu drag a chair next to her bed and settle down. "Why are you here?"

"I came to visit you. Did any of the others come by?"

Hotaru nodded. "Mikan is here whenever she can be. The girls dropped by at lunch. Ruka visited too."

"Oh, really?"

"You're not very subtle, Yuu."

He smiled at that. "You don't respond to subtlety, Hotaru."

That was a retort only someone close to her could get away with. "Did you come here for something?"

"Yes." Yuu reached inside his jacket. "You need to read this. It fell out of Ruka's pocket when he ran inside your lab to find you."

Hotaru looked at him dryly. "Is that 'Reasons Not to Like Hotaru Imai'? If it is, I've already seen it."

Yuu looked puzzled. "It's… not, actually. Here, just read it."

"Yuu…"

"Just read it, okay?" He thrust it into her hands. "It's really short."

"Is there a reason you're doing this?"

"Only that I feel sorry for the guy."

"You feel sorry for everyone," she scoffed.

Yuu smiled again. "I care about everyone. There's a difference. You should try it some time. It might be good for you."

Hotaru rolled her eyes then unfolded the paper. It was written on familiar stationery, evidently a second page of the same note pad from the vet's office. She blinked then immediately wondered how many papers pertaining to her Ruka carried around with him. Her eyes swept over the sheet. Yuu was right. It was short compared to the transgression list she saw last week.

Hotaru glanced up to stare at Yuu who was waiting worriedly for her reaction. There was a lump in her throat that had no business being there. "Do you know where Ruka is?"

"At the convention, I imagine."

The convention was a good guess. Since it was the last plenary session for Lord Brighton Weller's consortium, the classmates of each participant were invited to attend and be part of the audience. Class B dutifully trooped to the auditorium to watch, even though they were already aware that Hotaru wouldn't be making an appearance. This left them ill at ease as they watched the other presenters demonstrate the final versions of their inventions.

Near the end of the session, the emcee walked up to the lectern then threw a disconcerted smile to the wings. It came out more like a grimace. He cleared his throat, "Our last presenter for this afternoon is Hotaru Imai…"

An invention was wheeled out to the center of the stage. It was followed by a boy with unmistakable blonde hair and blue eyes. Koko and Kitsuneme nearly fell out of their seats. Exclamations swept through their entire row.

"Oh my god!"

"I don't believe it."

"Is that Ruka?" Mikan gasped. "Why is he down there? What is he doing?"

Next to her, Natsume raised his eyes upwards in silent supplication to the powers that be. The he glanced back onstage with a smirk. "He's jumping off the bridge."


	12. The Ferret

**Of Fortunes and Ferrets**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Ferret**

Ruka Nogi's appearance onstage astonished his classmates. They noticed his absence when the conference began but none of them guessed it was because he had become a participant. People started murmuring and the emcee had to raise his voice to continue reading the description of Hotaru's invention.

When he was finished, he threw another unsure glance at Ruka then continued, "In Hotaru's behalf, we have with us—"

"Ruka Nogi," Lord Brighton Weller, the Viscount of Elbrook announced in a voice that carried throughout the room. He adjusted his lapel mic, leaned forward in his seat then stared at the stage like a hawk. "What are you doing here? This convention is for students with inventions, students with bright ideas. You know, those quite unlike you."

"I'm here on behalf of Hotaru Imai."

"Didn't I hit you with a restraining order?" he asked sardonically. "You shouldn't even be on that stage."

"I'm here to discuss—"

"I've only got one thing to say to you Nogi: your right hook needs work."

Ruka visibly took a breath. The movement made Lord Weller smirk. He was evidently enjoying Ruka's discomfort.

"Hotaru's invention—"

"Is out of the equation," the Viscount interrupted again. "I'm well aware of Hotaru's unfortunate circumstances. Though she has my sympathy, I'm afraid we have no choice but to disqualify her."

"You have a choice. I'm standing right here."

"_You_ are a poor alternative."

"You can't make this about our quarrel—"

Brighton Weller straightened in his seat. His voice grew stern. "Do not think for an instant that I rejoice over what led you to this situation. Hotaru Imai's absence is a loss but it cannot be helped. No matter how eager you may be, you are not a qualified substitute."

Ruka stepped forward to argue.

"Restraining order," Brighton fired again and Ruka backpedaled.

Ruka heaved another breath. His gaze went to the stands and he saw that Mikan and Natsume were both leaning forward with identical looks of consternation. It was enough to make him smile. Lord Weller said this wasn't about their disagreement and he was absolutely right. No matter how much he disliked the Viscount, he had to deal because this was all about Hotaru Imai.

"You asked Hotaru to modify her invention and she's been working on it for weeks. She's been working fifteen hours a day, more if I can't stop her. She had five different blueprints two days after the first presentation. She had two mock-ups done after the second. Last week, we pulled three double shifts and if it weren't for the accident, I'm sure she would have done a fourth." Ruka clutched his cue cards. "The invention is ready. I keep telling her that and we've gone over it dozens of times. She's not listening to me because in the end, if it's not her stamp of approval that matters, it's yours."

"You've painted quite a picture," Brighton mused. "Yes, I've observed Hotaru Imai could be single-minded when it comes to earning her fortune. That ambition is one of the things I admire about her and I can relate to it. Still, one wonders if avarice truly becomes her."

Ruka shook his head. "You don't get Hotaru. She's not mercenary. She's not greedy… or at least not in the way you're thinking. She needs the money because she has an expensive Alice. She's got so many ideas and the Academy can't keep up with her costs so she has to find a way to fund them herself. When you think about that, it's the tenacity that becomes her."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes, because if she was truly selfish, she never would've run back inside her lab to save a ferret."

"There he goes again about that ferret," Natsume murmured in his seat.

"What ferret?" Mikan asked.

"Hotaru's pet."

"Hotaru has a pet?" Koko said in surprise. "Cool. Have you seen it?"

"Nope," Natsume shrugged. "As far as we're concerned, it's a mythical creature that only exists when Ruka or Hotaru is around."

On the floor, Ruka and Lord Weller seemed to have resorted to a staring match. The Viscount was tapping his arm rest idly. Ruka broke the silence first.

"I'm not letting you dismiss me."

"I gathered as much," Lord Weller shot back. "So going back to your fancy argument and your thinly veiled insult about my shallow understanding of Hotaru Imai… I recognize her effort and persistence, but where do you come in?"

"I'm her…that is…"

He didn't like the word 'assistant' and in the last few weeks, Hotaru had stopped treating him like a glorified slave anyway. He was certain she would be indignant if he said they were 'partners'. As far as 'friends' go, well, perhaps Yuu should be standing there instead of him. They were much closer to begin with.

"You're not the only one having trouble finding the right word," the Viscount said. "Considering your history together, I expected you to have less charity for Hotaru than this."

Ruka was startled. "How do you know about that?"

"You picked a fight with a VIP and you're still surprised that someone turned your history inside out," Lord Weller drawled out. "Truly, you baffle me."

"Look, it's just as you said," Ruka said, ignoring the taunt. "This isn't about our quarrel. It's about giving Hotaru a fair chance because she's earned it."

"Does she know you think so highly of her?"

He dodged the question. "Hotaru decided early in this project that it's your opinion that matters. We're very clear about that."

"I see." Lord Weller smiled faintly. There was another pause then finally he leaned back on his chair to sheath his claws. "In that case, I need you to take three steps back."

"Why?"

"Restraining order," he said with emphasis. "I don't want you arrested in the middle of the presentation. It would end the show prematurely. You know what, to be safe…"

In a show of humor, Lord Brighton got up and moved two rows back, complying with the restraining order to the letter. A couple of people laughed.

"By the by, do you have Hotaru's authorization in writing?"

"Uhh…"

"I didn't think so," he said with a smirk. "Let's begin."

It was a different kind of presentation because they had never seen the Viscount so participative. It was almost a one on one interview as Brighton, though not unkindly, fired question after question at Ruka. Their classmate proved to be a stellar student because he was able to respond intelligently and he smoothly sidestepped the ones that required further research.

To his classmates, it was bizarre to see Ruka presenting an invention they had watched Hotaru demonstrate the first time. It gave them an odd sense of déjà vu and by the middle of it they were all smiling. He was doing a very good job, testament to how much work he had put into this project himself. They watched him take a hammer and break apart the prosthetic limb. He stuck the tool in between to show that the nanobots refused to reform so long as a foreign object could be found amongst them. In fact, the nanobots were so intuitive that they pushed away any irrelevant component and reintegrated only when it was uncorrupted. It was partially self-cleaning and self-maintaining.

"I see, that's very impressive," Lord Brighton said after Ruka answered another question about rheumatic limbs. He began putting his papers together then tucked it into an envelope as though to signal the end of the presentation.

"Do you have further questions?" Ruka asked, ready to sigh with relief that he seemed to have reached the end without fainting.

"Just one more." Lord Brighton clasped his hands together and leveled Ruka with a meaningful stare. "For my last question… what is Hotaru Imai to you?"

The squeal from the audience was audible and even Natsume had to bite back a laugh because the sound had come from their corner of the auditorium. The girls were gripping each other as they waited for Ruka's answer. The speculation surrounding Ruka and Hotaru reached an unprecedented peak.

Ruka scowled onstage. "A friend."

"How utterly boring," the Viscount returned dryly. He was probably voicing the thoughts of everyone in the room. Since Ruka knew Lord Weller was exactly the type of judge that would take that answer against him, he decided to say more.

"Hotaru is one of my closest friends," he said quickly then his hand formed a fist at his side. "We don't get along very well but that's not always bad nor is it always true. Hotaru and I work well together exactly because we don't always see eye to eye."

"Doesn't that ever tire you?"

"All the time," Ruka said with feeling and several people chuckled. "But I don't see why that should matter now. See, I may not always agree with Hotaru but I know what she's done here is amazing. That's why I can't let her pass up this chance. I'm doing this because Hotaru can't be here and this is what I do when a friend needs me."

"Stand up in front of a crowd—"

"—and surrender myself to a firing squad," Ruka broke in. Then realizing he had interrupted Lord Weller he added meekly, "Your lordship."

"We're certainly past honorifics, Ruka," Brighton replied then he turned to the panel. "I like that last answer so much that I suggest we let Nogi close with that. Do we have it on record? Someone send a copy to Hotaru Imai."

The audience laughed appreciatively and next to Natsume there was a quiet beep. Sumire grinned as she lowered her phone. "Forget Hotaru. This is going up in the Alice Academy social media network."

* * *

The announcement sent Ruka reeling. He couldn't think straight as he immediately began to wonder what else he could have done or said to change the outcome.

"Let's all give Futaba Matsuo a big a round of applause!"

People were clapping around him, his classmates included, but Ruka could only hear a dull hum in his ears. Hotaru didn't get the contract. Ruka had failed. He let her down and that thought was making him see red.

"Be gracious about it," Mikan whispered softly and that finally brought him back to his senses. He stood up with his friends and started applauding mechanically.

When they were filing out of the auditorium, he spotted the Viscount leaving in the other direction. He spun around and was about to take off when Natsume grabbed him by the collar and pulled back. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to talk to Brighton Weller."

"No. No, you don't," Natsume said with emphasis. "I have enough detention hours to last me a year. You're going to land _us _in jail_._ Stay put."

"Let go," Ruka said, roughly shaking off his friend's grasp. He was off like a shot. Natsume sighed wearily. He caught the helpless smiles his classmates were sending him then with a nod he went after Ruka.

"Lord Brighton! Elbrook! Lord Weller, a word with you, please!"

The Viscount stopped walking. He gestured for his entourage to leave them alone then he turned to give Ruka his full attention. "Speak."

"I need to know," Ruka said his voice shaking with barely checked temper. "Did you give me a fair chance in there?"

"What do you mean?"

"A fair chance— I need to know that you evaluated Hotaru's invention as you did the others and that you weren't just making fun of me by letting me go through with it."

Brighton's eyes narrowed. "Ruka Nogi, you are incredibly dim." He turned to leave but Ruka stepped around him to block his path. "Oh, for goodness sake! I do not have time for this. You seem to enjoy wasting my time. I'm not as easily amused."

"Please, just answer the question."

The Viscount frowned. "You're not listening. I do not have time to make fun of fourteen-year-old boys by making them do a presentation for some silly infatuation. If I had even thought of doing that, we wouldn't have spent an hour on you."

"Then why?" Ruka asked, his shoulders sinking. "Why did you reject her?"

"Her invention is unmarketable."

"Unmarketable?" he repeated in disbelief. "It's a prosthesis that _heals_ itself. Do you have any idea how many people could benefit from something like that? It could change lives. It could transform the entire landscape of Biomechatronics! But instead you're throwing your lot in with a flexible dorsal fin. I don't get you at all."

"Imai's invention is unprofitable. It's that simple."

But Ruka couldn't wrap his mind around it. "Do you think you'll find anything that could even come close to what she's done?"

"No," Lord Weller said regretfully. "Indeed, I have full faith that I won't."

Ruka wanted to pull his hair out. "Then what the devil is your problem?"

"Mind your language."

"Oh, we're certainly past honorifics, aren't we?"

"Touché. Really, you are so excitable."

"If you think I'm excitable now—"

"All right, that's enough," Lord Weller exhaled. His hand flew to his forehead as though he had a headache. When he finally lowered his hand, his spoke calmly, "Nothing outside this Academy even comes close to the technology your classmate is dabbling in and it is for that reason that I am applauding her and rejecting her.

"Hotaru Imai is decades ahead of her time. People will fear her if they do not understand her. I am going to spend the next five years preparing the world for your friend. I'm going to ramp up our R&D team so that consumers can begin to imagine using the technology she will unleash when she graduates. Ms. Imai will take the world by storm, I'm certain of it, and my job will be to make sure the world will survive her.

"I could sign her in now, apply for patents, yes, but that narrows down her prospects and I couldn't do that to such a talent. When Ms. Imai leaves the Academy, she will have choices. Myerrs Holdings only hopes to be one of them and for that to happen, we need to be ready for her."

Ruka had never met someone he wanted to punch and shake hands with at the same time. "I guess you really are a businessman," he said begrudgingly.

"On the contrary, I prefer 'visionary' and a moral one too," he smirked. "So are we done?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? I could write down for you everything that I said. You may want to read it to Imai verbatim," he drawled out.

Ruka scowled, "Now, you're just mocking me."

"Of course I am. You make it very easy." He flashed a smile. "Good day, Nogi. Good job in there."

He held out a hand and Ruka's mind quickly flashbacked to their first encounter. Brighton Weller had tried to befriend him. The second time the Viscount struck up a conversation, Ruka had punched him. This was his third offer of friendship and only a fool would refuse. Ruka Nogi was no fool. He accepted the handshake.

"Thank you, Lord Weller."

"Brighton," he said with emphasis, "And it was a pleasure."

The Viscount turned to rejoin his entourage then he passed around the corner and was soon out of sight. Natsume walked up to Ruka who remained standing where Lord Weller had left him.

"How about that? He didn't have you arrested for standing too close."

Ruka snorted, "Yeah. That's was cool of him."

A pause.

"You still hate him, don't you?"

"I think it's the accent that gets me."

* * *

The girls were gathered in Hotaru's room. She was released that afternoon, just a couple of hours after the convention ended. She wanted to spend a quiet evening but her friends showed up unexpectedly wearing identical gleeful smiles. She could have sent them away but Sumire and Wakako were pushier than usual and the others seemed just as keen to talk to her. She didn't have to wonder long why.

"Guess what Ruka did for you," Sumire said eagerly. She shoved her phone under Hotaru's nose. "Watch it. Go on."

Hotaru hardly registered the grainy resolution of the phone, obviously not one she had invented herself, when Sumire pressed play.

"_I'm here on behalf of Hotaru Imai—"_

"What is this?" she asked needlessly because she knew exactly what she was watching. Her friends jumped at the question though and that helped distract them from scrutinizing her reaction too closely.

"Ruka did the presentation for you!" Anna gushed.

"He was awesome! He did a really good job, even after the terrible setdown Lord Weller gave him at the beginning," Nonoko smiled.

"It was exciting," Wakako put in. "For a while, I couldn't believe what I was watching. Lord Brighton was tough on him."

"But Ruka answered, point for point."

"Girls," Sumire said meaningfully then inclined her head slightly towards Hotaru. She was gazing intently at the screen without saying a word.

"_You don't get Hotaru. She's not mercenary. She's not greedy…"_

Ruka said that in front of everyone. He said all of these things in front of everyone. Hotaru was torn between wanting to squirm in mortification or to throttle him.

"Hotaru?" Mikan prodded. She hadn't said a word ever since they entered the room and that's when Hotaru knew her best friend had been studying her. When Hotaru didn't reply, Mikan smiled at the others. "Why don't you guys leave Hotaru with me for a while? She looks tired."

Sumire caught the look on Mikan's face and shrugged. "Make sure she doesn't chuck my phone out the window."

"Will do," Mikan said cheerfully, "See you guys."

The others left the room leaving Mikan and Hotaru alone. Mikan entertained herself by rearranging the items on Hotaru's dresser while she finished the video. The footage was interesting. She refused to think beyond that.

"So I didn't get the contract," Hotaru said tonelessly when the video was done.

Mikan spun around, her eyebrows drawn. "Yes, I'm very sorry about that."

"Futaba Matsuo is tough competition."

"Oh, shush," Mikan countered. "You know you were better than her."

"I know," Hotaru mused. She placed Sumire's phone on her side table then looked at Mikan. Her best friend was wearing a grin too wide for her liking. "What?"

"Hotaru! Oh my god!" Mikan sat on the bed and leaned towards her. "Ruka did the presentation for you. What do you think that means?"

"Ruka explained it beforehand. We're friends. You'd do the same for me."

"No, I wouldn't," Mikan said firmly. "Stand in front of a defense panel? Are you kidding? You'd kill me if I make you look stupid."

"See? It's just a question of capacity then."

"Okay, how about this? You're right. Any one of us could've done it. But you know what? None of us even tried— except Ruka."

"Hmm, then it seems like I have a new best friend."

"Hotaru!" Mikan shot to her feet in indignation. "Ruka did it for _reasons_, okay? Reasons that the rest of us don't have that I'm sure you know about. So you can act slow or dense or thick or whatever you want to be but the truth is, it doesn't suit you."

"What do you want me to say?" Hotaru said impatiently.

She smiled. "Nothing. I just want you to watch the video and understand that what Ruka did for you today was amazing and if you want to be giddy about it— it's _okay_."

_It's okay._

Hotaru thought about these words long after Mikan left. She had taken Sumire's phone with her but it wasn't like Hotaru needed it. When she went online, she found Ruka's presentation all over the groups and forums. Apparently, she could watch it in different angles if she wanted to. She clicked on one link that had been taken by someone sitting at the orchestra level. It must have been one of the teachers because the audio was incredible.

Hotaru watched Ruka defend her invention as though he had as large of a stake in it as she did. Later, she realized she was repeating certain parts that were irrelevant to the presentation but were every bit as essential because of what it was starting to mean to her.

"_I can't let her pass up this chance. I'm doing this because Hotaru can't be here and this is what I do when a friend needs me."_

"What a chump," she said out loud but she couldn't deny the quiet thump in her chest. 'Giddy', Mikan had called it. It reminded her of the day she had woken up to discover that Ruka had annotated her paper. She had been ridiculously touched.

Hotaru couldn't recall any other admirer that treated her like this. Several of them just knew her on the surface. They saw her as this striking and intelligent Alice with an indomitable ambition and a penchant for the good life. How many admirers had thought closing up entire restaurants or theaters was the way to her heart? How many of them tried to entice her with promises of wealth and influence? She knew it seemed like what she wanted out of life was world domination, and maybe that was true to an extent, but how many people were able to look past that and comprehend that she wouldn't appreciate any of it if she didn't earn it?

Ruka seemed to understand that very well. He might not approve of it entirely but he offered to help her nonetheless. He annotated her paper and wrote her bibliography. He did the presentation when she was handicapped. No matter how many times she turned it over in her head, her thoughts returned to that and the feeling in her chest heightened to a level she could no longer ignore. Ruka evidently respected her work and these past weeks she'd learned to admire his abilities too. It was a mutual connection she hadn't realized they'd been nurturing.

Hotaru pulled open her top drawer. She rummaged through until she found her journal. Pressed between the pages was a slip of paper she had obtained two years ago at the Alice Festival.

_Your future lies with a snow-white ferret._

Fortunes are funny, she understood that now. This prediction, as Yura Otonashi had phrased it, encompassed so much more than wealth and influence. Perhaps she had just been too short-sighted, too literal or too pragmatic to see it. The future, as she saw it now, stretched far beyond what she wanted for herself. It could include what others wanted for her too and right then Ruka's view of her was something she could see wanting for herself.

_"I'm not letting you dismiss me."_

Hotaru leaned back on her chair as she came to a decision. If her future truly lay with a ferret, then maybe it was time she took what was coming into her own hands and decided where that ferret belonged.

* * *

Ruka woke up the following morning knowing three things. First, Brighton Weller did not select Hotaru's invention. Second, Hotaru was released from the hospital yesterday. Third, if the Academy's social media network was anything to go by, she had already seen his performance at the auditorium and she was very likely to call it a 'stunt'.

That was why he was sitting in the classroom on the edge of his seat. He was watching the door, waiting for Hotaru to appear in the corridor. Unfortunatley, he hadn't decided if he was going to accost her or wait for her to make the first move. It did not help his nerves that everyone was still giving him a hard time about the defense.

"Hey Ruka, what's Hotaru Imai to you?" Kitsuneme cracked. He would be the third person that morning to ask the question.

"Shut up, just shut up," Ruka muttered. The hour was drawing near. The Ice Queen was always on time. She was going to show up soon and Ruka was going to have a heart attack.

"Heads up, Ruka," Mochu said as he swept inside the room. "Hotaru's on her way."

He wished he had Usagi with him. He wished he had something to occupy his hands. He grabbed his pen and started doodling on a blank page. He was staring at his notebook when Hotaru graced the door. The classroom fell silent. Ruka glanced up and had barely enough time to register what she was holding until she placed it gingerly on his desk. It was a small cage and inside was a snow-white ferret that immediately stood up on its hind legs to peer at him. Ruka was startled and Hotaru gave him enough time to look up and meet her gaze before she spoke in a whisper.

"The next time someone asks you what I am to you, you can just say that I'm the person who gave you your ferret."

He felt his heart slam against his rib cage. A funny feeling rose in his stomach and he was almost unable to ask, "Why?"

"It was the only question you had difficulty with," Hotaru answered and a faint smile found its way to her lips. It was too small for anyone else to catch. "The rest of it was good."

A hundred and one thoughts crowded inside his brain. He couldn't take her pet. Why was she doing this? It was so unlike her but he was already grateful. He wanted Shiro. He thought it was perfect but he couldn't accept the ferret if Hotaru would miss it. But maybe, just maybe, he loved it even more because she so obviously loved it too.

Ruka wasn't able to settle his thoughts before he realized Hotaru had already turned to leave for her classroom. He shot to his feet. "Hotaru, thank you! I mean it."

She glanced over her shoulder. "Me too."


	13. Ruka's Fortune

**Of Fortunes and Ferrets**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Ruka's Fortune**

Ruka entered his room then let Shiro scamper down his shoulder to his desk. The animal immediately made its way to the floor then scuttled to the corner his master had set up for him. Ruka walked over to watch his pet settle down then close its eyes to rest. He decided to sit on the floor with him. As though Shiro sensed it, his eyes popped open again and he raised his head slightly to peer at him.

"You don't have to get up," Ruka told him. He reached over to stroke the ferret's neck. The fur was soft and smooth under his touch. "Go on and sleep." Shiro curved into a ball.

It had been a week since the ferret joined him in this room and they were getting along well. Ruka stayed where he was, musing on other items Shiro would soon need. He was able to use some of Usagi's old things so he hadn't made time to shop. However, he knew it would be good for the ferret to have its own items. After all, Hotaru might come for an inspection.

He hadn't seen Hotaru that much in the last week. After the Viscount of Elbrook left, she returned to her normal routine, which for her meant building inventions every free moment she got. After classes, she retreated to her lab and would only rejoin them in time for dinner. In that regard, she was reliable at least and Ruka had his chance to check up on her every night.

"_What are you working on?" he asked as casually as he could when Hotaru took a seat across from him._

"_An armadillo."_

_He prodded, "That doubles as…"_

"_A machine that effectively performs biomass conversion," Hotaru answered. "Do you want me to go through the technicalities?"_

_He wore a weak smile. "If you don't mind." _

Hotaru obliged and they started discussing. To everyone else at the table, that was the most telling change in their relationship. Ruka would never be Hotaru's intellectual equal. He could never understand in full the intricacies in which her mind worked. However, it was also clear that she had opened a door to her world for him and Ruka was willingly, albeit cautiously, stepping inside. She didn't ask for his help to complete this invention. She didn't need it and Ruka was well aware of that so he was only glad that she still talked to him about it.

Ruka would never push. Not Hotaru.

He still liked her and he knew they were very clear on that too. They never discussed it again though, and maybe that was because there was nothing left to be said on the subject. In any case, the last time Hotaru and he were alone was when he had visited her at the hospital. He once told Hotaru that he would deal with his feelings but he was having difficulty keeping his word. Dealing with his feelings meant letting time take its course and realizing slowly and painfully that he didn't have a chance with her. The problem was that he didn't really believe that.

He glanced at Shiro again then started stroking the sleeping ferret's back. It shivered slightly. Ruka had been ready to give up on Hotaru in favor of preserving their friendship. Hotaru was too important to him to lose. Then she gave him this pet and his resolve crumbled. Suddenly, he was standing on the fence again ready to leap one way or the other. He was holding on because of this ferret.

His hand went still when a memory suddenly rose to the surface. He remembered a day, two years ago when he attended the Alice Academy Festival with the gang. They had all lined up for Yura Otonashi's fortune-telling booth…

Ruka shot to his feet then headed to his desk. He began searching his drawers. He had written it down on a scrap of paper, the back of a receipt. He hoped to god he hadn't dropped it somewhere. He found the slip of paper wedged between two notebooks. He pulled it out and stared at the one-line fortune he had paid ten rabbits to hear. On that fateful day, he had asked Yura for a precise fortune and she had given him this.

_Your future lies with a snow-white ferret._

Yura had told him two years ago. It had baffled him at the time but the parameters of her fortune-telling booth prevented him from asking any questions. He left the tent with Yura smiling knowingly behind him.

_ Holy hell_, Ruka thought.

Did Yura see all of this come to pass back then? Did she know that he would be stumbling all over himself for his blackmailer? If that were true, how in the world did this fortune not fall under cryptic? That's when it clicked.

Perhaps that was exactly the clincher; that was her hint. Yura had called this a precise fortune so that when it happened he wouldn't have any qualms left. It could mean anything he wanted it to and what he wanted just then was very clear to him.

Ruka returned the fortune inside his drawer. He shook his head, smiling in amusement. Whatever happened next, he was sure of one thing at least: Natsume was right. Yura Otonashi was damn creepy.

* * *

Hotaru was going over some blueprints in her room. She glanced briefly at the clock then realized she was late for dinner. She paused in her work. She had put in the effort to show up on time every night for the last week and she had long admitted to herself that part of the cause for that was Ruka. It wasn't because she wanted to see him. It was because she didn't want to give him a reason to come looking for her. However, perhaps she had given him too much credit because she was an hour late and he hadn't come.

Hotaru pulled open one of her paper drawers then drew out the stationery Yuu had given her at the hospital. She smoothed it out then read the list again. Ruka had written this. That much was clear. This list, coupled with the presentation he did on her behalf placed Ruka under an entirely different light. It forced her to take a long, hard look at their friendship and, to a certain extent, to make an honest assessment of how she had treated him all these years. She had voiced some of it to Yuu, the only person in the Academy she'd ever trust with these thoughts.

_ "Is it possible to be in love with a guy for years and not know it?" _

_ Yuu smiled faintly. "In your case, I'd say it's very possible."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "You're brilliant Hotaru but you're not exactly open about your feelings. Whenever Ruka's involved, I think you've just been a little closed off."_

_ "Ruka is Mikan's."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "I've always thought of it that way so I never thought, never seriously considered…" she sighed. "Ruka and Natsume belonged with Mikan while I got everybody else, or at least anybody else I wanted. That's how I saw it and I was fine with that. She got the two best guys in school and she'd be safe with them. I was happy thinking she'd be all right with either of them."_

_ "But now Ruka likes you."_

_ "He's crazy." Hotaru shook her head then murmured, "Just so stupid and crazy."_

_ Yuu grinned. "Hell of a guy."_

There was a knock on her door and Hotaru quickly folded up the sheet. A few seconds later, a soft voice intoned from the data lines set up just outside her door, 'Presenting Ruka Nogi.'

She leaned back in her chair then tipped her head upwards, the only tell-tale sign that she was thrown off that he had come after all.

The communication line buzzed again, 'Presenting Ruka Nogi.'

Hotaru took a breath then looked at the paper in her hand. She had questions for him and she was a girl that always got answers.

'Presenting Ruka Nogi.'

Hotaru tucked the paper inside her pocket then walked up to the door. She pulled it open and found Ruka looking uncertainly at her. He was holding a plastic bag in one hand. She could spy a coffee can inside and what looked like wrapped sandwiches from the vending machine.

"I went to your lab first," he replied to her unspoken question. "Amanatsu told me you were working here tonight. I thought you might be hungry."

That would explain the delay. Hotaru continued to stare at him until Ruka actually started fidgeting. At length, she said, "Take me to dinner."

"Sure," Ruka said with relief. "I bet there's still some food left at the dining hall—"

"This won't work if you're going to be dense."

Ruka blinked in surprise then he slowly smiled. "Central Town, then?" Hotaru answered by stepping out of her room to join him in the corridor.

* * *

They ate at a small ramen shop situated along one of the narrow alleys in Central Town. The funny thing was that they were both familiar with the stall because it was located near the pet shop they frequented. Ruka paid for both of them without Hotaru having to say so. After all, her instructions were clear. Hotaru told him to get her something to eat. He didn't mind.

When they were finished they made their way back to the bus stop. Central Town was nearly deserted because it was late on a school night. Ruka and Hotaru didn't talk much during the dinner and while walking, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. They had spent enough time alone to be used to each other's company without the usual dialogue that came with first dates.

Ruka's mind came to a grinding halt. He shook his head then reminded himself that this wasn't a date.

Hotaru had walked ahead a couple of paces. She stopped in front of the pet shop window. She was watching a couple of sleeping rabbits huddled together at the corner of their play pen. He joined her in front of the display.

"Do you miss Usagi?" she asked softly when he drew near.

"Yes," he answered. "But it's not so bad now. Shiro helps."

Hotaru nodded then they lapsed into silence again. Ruka slid a glance at her. Hotaru was facing forward, her expression quite inscrutable but there was something different in her gaze. She was burning a hole through the glass.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Hotaru snorted. "It's going to cost you a lot more than that."

"Like maybe a limb?"

She turned to him. "You shouldn't be so quick to offer me that."

"What makes you think I'm offering?"

"You've laid down more than an arm and a leg in front of me, Ruka," Hotaru said significantly. "As far as I'm concerned, you're always offering."

Ruka looked at her quizzically. The fortune was seared into his mind. It was at the edge of his lips, but then Hotaru was staring at him too. Before he could speak, she pulled out a familiar sheet of paper.

"Can we talk about this list?" Hotaru asked. Ruka thought he recognized it and groaned.

"I'm sorry. You were never meant to see that—"

"Reasons I Like Hotaru Imai," she read out loud and the blood drained from his face. His hand flew to his side and he realized he had that list's negative foil in his jacket pocket.

"You were most definitely not meant to see that." He lunged for her but Hotaru gracefully slipped past him then spun around to keep reading.

"Number one—"

"Why do you even have that list?"

"—she's beautiful without trying."

He sighed in defeat. "Whatever. I told you as much, remember?"

"Yes, but at the time you also said I wasn't your type."

Ruka turned crimson. He placed his hands in his jacket pockets then followed Hotaru while she walked backwards, reading out his list to him.

"Number two, she's smart."

"The whole school knows that."

"She's always one step ahead."

"Just shoot me."

"She's going to change the world."

"And I hope to be there when it happens," he added quietly. Hotaru stopped walking then gazed at Ruka for a moment before returning to the last item.

"She doesn't love easily." She finally lowered the list. "That. Explain that one."

"What about it? You _don't_ love easily."

"And you like that?"

Ruka smiled faintly. "You don't love easily, Hotaru but when you do it's absolute. It's the way you love Subaru and Mikan. When I think about it, I want to be loved that way too."

"Do you?"

"Yes. By you."

Hotaru looked pensive. "Why did you write this?"

"I don't know, for stupid reasons you'll probably make fun of."

"Try me."

"I wrote it after you shot me down," he said after a pause. "I was writing a list of why I shouldn't like you— you've seen that one too. But then I knew I wasn't so stupid to like you if you were that horrible. So I turned to a new page and I wrote that."

"And you could only think of five things?"

"Five things were enough to convince me I wasn't fooling anyone by saying I shouldn't like you," Ruka confessed. He took a breath. "Fact is, even if I have a hundred reasons to not like you, it doesn't change the fact that I do."

"I won't ever change, Ruka."

"Reason number twenty-eight," he quipped then smiled softly. "But you were wrong about that one, Hotaru. That's actually one more reason why I'm in love with you."

Her heart thumped when he said that. Ruka was in love with her. She wasn't stupid. Of course she knew he was. Even when he carefully skirted the topic and spoke words of concern and admiration instead, she knew deep down it had always been love.

"I want to try something."

"What?"

Hotaru stepped closer to him then silently slipped the list back into Ruka's jacket pocket. Before he could react, she was on her toes and she pressed her lips to his. She could feel Ruka go rigid. She brushed her lips against his in a feather-light touch then went back to her feet, withdrawing her hand from his pocket as she did so. She was about to step away when Ruka suddenly grabbed her wrist to hold her in place.

"That's not how it's done." He leaned towards her and his other hand gently lifted her chin. His thumb brushed lightly at her jaw. "May I?"

Hotaru nodded slightly then before she could change her mind, Ruka leaned closer and caught her lips in a far more intimate gesture than what she had done.

All the stories she'd heard from her friends, every movie and every book that described this moment paled and faded as Ruka gave her what she knew would be a first kiss worth remembering. Suddenly she was glad he made her wait. That he hadn't taken his chance at the pool those many weeks ago and that he'd done this when he was in love with her and when she was more willing to accept him.

Ruka drew back. There was a shade on his cheeks and considering how warm her face felt, she was pretty sure she was flushed too.

"Well?" he prodded.

"That's it?"

He chuckled, "Pretty much. Nothing to it, right?"

Her head felt light and her hand was still tucked comfortably in his. She wasn't keen on breaking away. "I wouldn't say 'nothing'."

Ruka stared at her for a moment then she felt his hand tighten on hers before he let go. He stepped back. "What are we doing?"

Hotaru wanted to pretend she misunderstood but she was too smart for that. She shook her head. "You know I can't answer that."

"I still like you."

"I know."

"Do you like me?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be standing here with you. You know that too."

"So where do we go from here?"

She exhaled, "Ruka, you are ahead of me on this and it's not easy to keep up with you—"

"I'm not asking you to—"

"This isn't going to work the way we are now," she cut in. "I have to care about you a little more."

"And you think you could do that, care about me, I mean."

"That's something I want to find out."

Ruka stared at her for moment and she could see how uncertain he was. He couldn't even dare to hope but she knew that was exactly what she was asking him to do. At last, he nodded. "I understand. That's better than what I hoped for so… all right."

"All right?"

"I like you, Hotaru," he said with conviction. "But I won't say that again. Nor do you have to say anything now. We'll talk about it when you're ready to admit that you have feelings for me too— because I already know you do."

"You're assuming—"

"You don't have to say anything now," Ruka repeated. "You need to think, I get that. But when I tell you again, in a year or so, I won't let you shut me up the way you have these past weeks. I'll get you to listen. I'll tell you how amazing I think you are, and you'll believe me and want this as much as I do."

"How will you know if I'm ready?"

"I'll know." He was smiling now, even though he was laying everything on a future he didn't know. "If you want me to stop, if I make you uncomfortable before then, you could just—"

"Take back the ferret?"

"No," Ruka smiled crookedly. "That's what you do if you want me to come after you."

Hotaru didn't respond, couldn't respond at once to the proof he presented her of the strength of his feelings. Ruka sensed her agitation and sought to ease it. He took her hand again and his voice grew warmer, friend now and not suitor. The change was startling.

"Until then, we'll continue as we are. You can shoot me with your baka gun and I'll keep trying to get even."

"And fail," she managed to say at last.

Ruka laughed, "Yeah, probably."

"Ruka," Hotaru began. It was odd to have to muster courage. "Could we continue being as we are tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Good," she whispered.

Ruka was stunned when Hotaru wrapped her arms around him. A hug, an intimate one no less, eloquent of all her gratitude for what he had done for her in the last few weeks. There was no response to that except to gather her in, and so that's what he did. She waited but he kept his promise and didn't say the words even if he was obviously thinking of it.

But then so was she.

Later, when they finally returned to their dorm rooms, Hotaru will remember that they never actually settled on what she had to do if she ever wanted him to stop waiting.

* * *

The following morning, when Hotaru headed to the dining hall for breakfast, she spotted Yura Otonashi coming down from the other end of the corridor. Hotaru stopped just outside the double doors and the fortune-teller, seeing she had waited, walked over to join her. Yura nodded in greeting then gave her a knowing smile.

Hotaru didn't know if Yura had anticipated this conversation. She went on anyway. "I need to know."

"Of course, you do."

"Do all your predictions come true?"

"Yes… but sometimes not in the way I expect," Yura spoke carefully. "I never know exactly what a person would choose, what they would want to do next. When I use my Alice, I often end up seeing a turning point. In the end, people move forward the way they decide."

"And you can't predict that?"

"I could never be sure of it."

"You gave me a fortune," Hotaru said seriously, "About a ferret. Has it happened?"

Yura's smiled broadened. "Hotaru, you are truly very clever. That's all up to you."

"I thought as much. When it does happen, will you tell me?"

"Do you need me to?"

Hotaru thought about it for a moment then in the end, she gave a small smile. "No."

They nodded to each other in understanding then together they entered the dining hall. Ruka saw Hotaru walk into the room with Yura and wondered what they had discussed. He remembered the slip of paper in his room and thought it was too congruent. He decided to ask Hotaru about it but then he forgot his question when he joined their table and realized Mikan was wheedling Hotaru about her whereabouts last night.

Hotaru was giving nothing away and since she wasn't looking at Ruka, he knew he was expected to play along. He occupied a seat across Mikan then listened wordlessly to their conversation. Apparently, Mikan had gotten wind that she had gone to Central Town with someone.

"Come on Hotaru, tell me who he is!"

"He's no one," Hotaru said irritably. A couple of their classmates were studiously staying out of the conversation but it was clear most of them were listening.

Mikan leaned forward and said smugly. "He must be pretty cool if he's making you blush."

Ruka choked on his drink and Hotaru rapped a hand on the table. "Enough. I told you, he's _nobody_."

"But you say that like he's _somebody_."

The look Hotaru sent her best friend was absolutely lethal and so Mikan rolled her eyes then let the matter drop. Ruka snuck a glance upwards then saw that Natsume and Yuu were both looking at him with ill-concealed amusement. His gaze slid back to his food. Later, when everybody else left, Ruka risked taking a seat next to Hotaru. He wore a wide smile.

"What are you so pleased about?"

"I'm pretty cool."

"Oh, shut up."

Ruka laughed out loud when suddenly there was a flash. His head snapped to Hotaru in bewilderment. It was the first picture she had taken of him since the end of the convention.

"Why are you still taking my picture?"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow then fished out the Polaroid. "The deal's off. Remember, Lord Weller never signed with me so we didn't get the investor."

Ruka stared at her dumbfounded for a moment. Eventually, he laughed with good humor then bent down to pick up Shiro. "Make it a good one."


	14. Precise and Cryptic

**Of Fortunes and Ferrets**

**Author's Note: **This is set within Chapter 10 of _**Natsume Nullifed.**_

* * *

**Epilogue: Precise and Cryptic**

_**Two years later, Prom Night**_

They walked from the quadrangle to Hotaru's room at a leisurely pace. Ruka kept the conversation light, refraining himself from commenting how nice it felt to have her hand in his while they strolled. It would only irritate her and he didn't want that.

They had returned to the dorm rooms later than the other couples. After the prom, Ruka had invited Hotaru to sit with him on one of the benches on the cobbled path. She'd called him a sentimental dork but had stayed anyway. They spent the rest of the night talking about everything. She knew more than he did about things. She always knew more than he did.

Then there, when he was sure no one was watching, he'd kissed his new girlfriend. He guided her through it, going slow and taking in the moment until his heart soared. When they broke apart, she leaned her forehead against his shoulder. Ruka remained still, resting his chin on top of her head. They stayed that way until their hearts stopped racing then they decided to call it a night.

So now they were in front of Hotaru's room. He leaned down and kissed Hotaru again. Two years. He'd waited two years before he could do this without fearing for his life. It was well worth it. The kiss was light but it held enough promise to convey how much he wanted her. She gave him liberties and so he knew she wanted him too.

They got together on the day of the prom. As cliché as that sounded, it also seemed apt. Hotaru took his ferret. Ruka had no choice but to go after her. Now they were treading carefully in their new relationship. Both were aware it was fragile. Both knew how strange and wonderful it was. They needed to be wary because neither of them was particularly skilled at keeping it together, especially considering who they were. Perhaps that was for the best; because they weren't very good at it, they'll work harder and that's why this would work for them.

Ruka braced a hand against Hotaru's door. He took her hand. Hotaru's expression was unchanged and so it was her eyes that he read. She was happy too.

"I should go in," she stated.

"Yeah, you should," he answered, still not moving away. They locked eyes a minute longer then he stepped back. "Good night, Hotaru."

He didn't want to leave.

She didn't want him to leave.

One of them would have to say it first, but how could they without it being awkward? To ask just wouldn't be them. To say so would be taking a step they hadn't gone past. Having no other recourse, Hotaru opened her door. Ruka stayed where he was, waiting for her to lock up. She paused and he saw his last opening. He pulled out a small box from his coat pocket.

"Hotaru, do you want to play cards?" he blurted out.

She stopped then took her time to answer. He knew not to push. She was grateful for that. Hotaru gave him a wispy smile. "Winner takes the pot."

* * *

If anyone saw them the following morning, that person would have said they made a very pretty picture. But if that person knew their story, he'd think the scene was more than a bit startling. Morning light spilled inside Hotaru Imai's room and the view it touched was a world's first.

Ruka was on Hotaru's bed, lying flat on his back. Hotaru was next to him with her head resting on his chest. They were still in their prom clothes and they were fast asleep. A deck of cards was splayed out at the foot of the bed. More than a few had spilled to the floor, showing off traces of two aces and three kings. It was hard to tell who had held that hand. Mixed with the cards were multicolored paper, some buttons, screws and anything else they had used as chips. The items were scattered all over the rug.

Ruka stirred first. He smiled affectionately at the Ice Queen sleeping peacefully next to him then checked his watch. He gave a weary sigh when he realized it was time to get up. He had to or else there would be no way to avoid the school gossip.

Much like the last time they had spent the night together, the two of them had talked and bickered while they played cards. Ruka had sat on the floor, with his coat off and a loosened tie around his neck. Hotaru had positioned herself on her bed, leaning over the side in her prom dress just to place her bet on the growing pot between them. By their twelfth hand, the stakes were high. He'd wagered a kiss, lost the hand, but she had given it to him anyway. After that, they ended up sleeping in turns. Hotaru dozed off first. When she woke he was still there but she didn't shove him off the bed. Sometime in the night they'd woken up together then argued themselves back to sleep.

"What time is it?" Hotaru muttered when Ruka rocked the bed upon sitting up.

"Six o'clock," he whispered to her. "Don't get up."

"I wasn't planning to," she mumbled. She shifted to her other pillow then continued to blink back sleep. Ruka laughed quietly.

He walked over to the chair where he had propped his coat then draped the tie he had taken off some time during the night around his neck. Hotaru watched with an idle smile as he brought order back to his clothes.

"I'll see you at breakfast," Ruka spoke as he smoothed the sleeves of his jacket. "I should probably check on Natsume before that."

She shrugged in response. It felt odd seeing Ruka Nogi leave her room so early in the morning. He looked very rumpled but charmingly so. Still, she wasn't about to say that out loud.

Ruka went on, "Natsume told me he and Mikan went to the prom as friends. Could you believe that?"

"Yes."

He smiled briefly. "You should probably go to Mikan too. You know, make sure she's okay. Who knows if they ended up killing each other last night?"

"Fine."

So this was it. She was going out with Ruka Nogi. There was no turning back now since they'd overcome the biggest hurdle because everyone already knew. Anyway, given a choice, she knew she wouldn't take it back anyway. It was just surreal. After everything they've been through, who would've guessed they'd end up here?

"Do you think Natsume and Mikan will ever get together?"

Hotaru shrugged and wore that faint smile he so loved. "I'd believe just about anything right now."

Ruka laughed, her meaning not lost to him. He picked up his watch then his eyes fell upon a scrap of paper that lay on her dresser. _Your future lies with a snow-white ferret. _ He did a double take then picked up the unmistakable fortune.

"What's this?"

Hotaru yawned. "Oh, I meant to show you that last night. That's the reason I took Shiro back when you pissed me off with the pink screwdriver."

Ruka stared at the paper a while longer, then he slowly smiled. "Funny. This is the reason I went after you. Otonashi, right?"

"Yeah."

"Mine too. I asked her for a precise fortune."

"I asked for a cryptic one."

"But she told us the same thing." Ruka raised an eyebrow while Hotaru slowly sat up to ponder. "I guess Otonashi owes one of us money."

She shook her head. "Or maybe not."

It was the first of many smiles they would share— a look full of secrets and a connection no one else could come close to understanding.

They had many other things to talk about like predictions on slips of paper, a domesticated polecat running around Ruka's dorm room and a classmate by the name of Yura Otonashi who could've told them about that day had they asked her four years ago. They may never know what she really saw in her visions. Later, both of them would say it didn't matter. In the end, they would have gotten there anyway— through fortunes and ferrets.

- THE END -

* * *

_This concludes 'Of Fortunes and Ferrets'. Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. I know it took me a long time to complete it and that makes me even more grateful for those of you who stayed with it until the end._

_All my best,__  
__November Romeo_


End file.
